Choices that Affect Our Lives
by Weasley-Fancier
Summary: Year 6 at Hogwarts. Danger is lurking around at every corner, but can a romance (or 2) survive through it all? Mainly Ron's POV. Rated R for: language, sexuality, and violence. Please R&R! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Life

**The Choices that Affect Our Lives**

**_HUGE CHANGE:_ **_I have now made this fan fic Year 6 at Hogwarts! It just sounds better to have everyone older with the things I have them doing, and now I can go off on my own thing without worring about keeping things from OoTP! I went back and made changes to anything that needed changing in the chapters I had already posted._

**Note: **_Hello, and welcome to my fan fic. It's hard to really describe that this story is about, but I'll give you some basics. It's year six at Hogwarts, and it's just as dangerous as ever. There is something lurking out there, on the search for Harry, but now all of his friends are getting involved too…The battle of life and death has begun…_

_There are some elements that I kept in that happened book five, Order of the Phoenix, but most is just from my imagination, since none of us really know what's going to happen in book six yet!_

_Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny…There are some other romances I make include, but I can not tell them now because that would be giving something away!_

_There is language, violence, and sexual content in this fic, so that's why I made it **R**…_

_Enjoy!_

_BTW, Characters and Places were created by the brilliant JK Rowling._

* * *

A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETE! More chapters soon.

**Chapter 1: Harry's Life**

Harry laid quietly on the bed, listening to the wind howling at an almost ear-splitting tone, and the equally loud snores of his uncle. There were car horns honking occasionaly, and a dog barked. It was just past 2am, and Harry was wide awake, with no desire at all to sleep…He knew what was waiting for him the moment his eyes shut.

Harry couldn't believe that he still had three weeks before he could leave this place for another school year at Hogwarts. It seemed that every summer at this time seemed to move incredibly slow, even slower then waiting for Christmas to arrive. He knew that Hogwarts was the best place to be, even with the upcoming O.W.L.S results that all the 5th year students were required to take last year. Even with Snape and Filch lurking around, ready to blame Harry for anything. Even with Draco Malfoy constantly breathing smart remarks down his neck, and taking every opportunity to poke fun of his mates.

Something he was looking forward to the most was seeing his best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were a bit of an odd trio, and most didn't see how they got along well. Ron was such a clown, and a bit of a slacker on his responsibilities….But none the less, he was someone Harry could really count on. Hermione must have been one of the most determined and smart people Harry had ever come across in his sixteen years. She disapproved of many of the things Harry and Ron got up to, but could eventually stir up a laugh about them. She, like Ron, was also extremely dependable. Harry had been thinking about Hermione a lot this summer actually, in different ways then usual. He pictured her sweet laugh, her pretty smile, and could not forget about her at the Yule Ball a few years ago. Harry tried to push these thoughts out of his mind as he jumped off his bed, which gave a loud squeak and immediately sunk back down as soon as he got off it (for it had once been Dudley's, and it was sunk many inches below it's regular height.)

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered as he caught his reflection in the mirror. Harry had never been concerned much with his outer appearance, but looking into the mirror and catching site of the medium-height, skinny boy, he couldn't help but groan. He fingered the scar on his forehead as it tingled at the touch of his cold fingers. His bright green eyes were hidden behind the glasses, and his dark hair flew out in every direction. He was tempted to kick the mirror, but decided he didn't need the shit from his aunt and uncle. Hedwig was cooing softly in her sleep as Harry walked over to her locked cage.

"Hedwig?" He said gently, sticking a finger in to caress her soft feathers. She continued to sleep quietly, and Harry felt a sudden twinge of loneliness. He had not heard from any of his mates since the firstfew daysof the summer holiday, and the only people he had to talk to all summer were his uncle, aunt, and Dudley, but they could hardly qualify for a decent conversation.

Then there was Sirius, and all the guilt that Harry was left feeling after everything that had happened. It was still bottled up inside, he never talked much about it except for when he talked with Dumbledore, but then his feelings were all over the place to really talk...

Harry sank back onto the bed, and closed his eyes, willing himself not to fall sleep….but he could already feel the darkness taking over….

"POTTER! ARE YOU GOING TO COOK OUR BREAKFAST OR ARE WE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH?!" Harry suddenly heard his uncle's voice break his dream about Hermione yelling at Ron to do his Potions schoolwork.

"No Voldemort…." Harry whispered to himself.

"I didn't dream of him!" He bounced out of bed and proceeded to dress in the over-sized clothes that were once Dudley's.

"POTTER, DON'T MAKE ME COME WAKE YOU, OR IT WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

"OH HUSH UP, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULDN'T BENEFIT FROM SKIPPING BREAKFAST," Harry shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY?"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Harry pulled the door open, and trudged down the perfectly white and perfectly clean stairs, and into the kitchen. Dudley had his TV on loudly (some kind of game show where a woman was screaming after just winning a brand new car), Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper, and Aunt Petunia was starting the coffee pot.

"See, you made your Aunt have to start breakfast! Sit down Petunia, Potter's here," Uncle Vernon huffed, his large face barely hidden behind the paper. They obviously had not become any softer afte everything Harry went through.

"Mum, I'm hungry!" Dudley banged his fork on the table, causing his empty plate to jump in the air, then land loudly.

"Just watch your show Dudleyudlykins, Harry's here. Hurry it up!" Aunt Petunia sat down next to her son, and ran her hand through his blond curls. Harry's good mood couldn't be faltered, even with his family yelling at him as he flung bacon into the frying pan.

"I want my bacon extra crispy!" Dudley demanded, throwing a wad of napkins at Harry. Aunt Petunia didn't respond, but her face curled up at the site of the napkins strewn all over her neat kitchen.

"You going to pick those up?" She said to Harry. Harry hurried to plop the bacon on to all of their plates, bent down to pick up the napkins, grabbed the toast as it popped out of the toaster, and poured the orange juice into their cups, along with coffee for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He ate his bacon quicker then ever, and then disappeared from the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BOY?" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"MY NAME ISN'T BOY, NOR IS IT POTTER! IT'S HARRY! AND I'M JUST GOING OUT!" Harry yelled back, grabbing his jacket.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU BETTER NOT BE UP TO ANY MA….MAG….MAGIC!" He finally spit the word out.

"YOU KNOW I'M NOT ALLOWED!" Harry yelled. "But for you…I may make an exception," he muttered under his breath.

"DON'T LET THE NEIGHBORS SEE YOU!" Aunt Petunia squeaked.

"WHATEVER!" Harry said with a slam of the door. It was a warm day outside, and Harry jogged down the street, not really heading anywhere in particular. He just needed to get away from that house. Why couldn't these three weeks just hurry up and pass?


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione's Lives

**Note: **Chapter complete! More soon.

**Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione's Lives**

The house was silent the entire day, much to Ron's surprise. He had spent the day lounging around in his room, not in the mood to be around people. He had been laying in the silence, when suddenly there was a loud CRACK from outside the door, followed by Mum's shrill yell.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORE WAS THAT?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"NOTHING MUM! GEORGE JUST PUT IN TWO TOAD EYE'S INSTEAD OF ONE, AND IT CAUSED A MINOR REACTION!" Fred called to his Mum.

"WHAT?! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE GOING TO BLOW A HOLE THROUGH THIS HOUSE!"

"IT'S FOR SCHOOL MUM!" George lied innocently, knowing that it was practice for the joke shop he and Fred were going to start. Ron heard her mutter something under her breath, then heard her padding back down the stairs, followed by another CRACK from the twins' room.

Things were never the same between Mrs. Weasley and the twins after what they did last year at school, which was supposed to be their seventh and final year. They had left before the last term was over, after wreaking hell to Professor Umbridge. Well, Mrs. Weasley wasn't having any of this, and she was making the twins repeat their final year, much to their annoyance. They claimed that they were of age and ready to start their joke shop careers, but Mrs. Weasley didn't even give one though to this idea. She threatened them into going back somehow, and Ron didn't know what exactly she did. But it worked. The twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was also being sent to repeat his last year because his family went nutter when they heard what he was up to last year.

Ron got off his bed, and peeked out of his room. He could see blue-colored smoke floating up the stairs, from the direction of the twins' room. His sister, Ginny, suddenly came jogging down the hall.

"One of these days Mum is going to kick them out and never let them back in…that is, unless they don't blow up the house first," she said breathlessly.

"Nah, she wants to keep an eye on them too much to actually kick them out," Ron pointed out.

"Good point."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked his sister, who had a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Oh. Um…you promise you won't tell Mum?"

"All right."

"Percy sent me an owl last night saying he was in town, and he wanted to see me. He is waiting in the trees behind the house right now," she said quickly.

"What?! He's here? Does he think he is actually welcome here anymore?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Ron, shhh! Don't let Mum hear you…she's not supposed to know he's here, he doesn't want to talk to anyone but me. And besides, Mum will go absolutely crazy."

"I'm coming with you," Ron declared. "I want to tell him what a lying, son of a -"

"No Ron," Ginny interrupted. "Please? I promised him. And I promise I'll tell you everything he said when I come back." Ron looked into her pleading eyes and wondered what exactly the big deal about him coming along was, but he finally gave in. It's not like Percy had ever said anything bad to Ron, besides all the advice he was always muttering about school and Ron's choice of friends. He actually didn't say anything to him before he left. He was just gone the next morning when everyone was up for breakfast, with no note or anything. Every time a family member tried to contact him, he would send the letters back unopened.

"Okay, just don't believe everything he says, all right? He may be trying to get you to go against us all like he did. What if he's going to kidnap you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall for anything he may say along those lines. You know that….and don't be ridiculous, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah. I want a full report when you get back."

"Yes sir. You sound like Dad," she giggled.

"That's my job when he's not home," Ron acted like he was tightening a tie. Ginny kissed his check, and then hurried down the stairs, leaving Ron standing in the hall that was slowly becoming filled of smoke. He coughed, and then shut his bedroom door tightly. His Quidditch team posters were covering his walls, and he stared at them longingly. Photos on his dresser of Harry and Hermione from school last year caught his attention, and he picked one up. They all waved to him, with large grins on their faces. Hermione seemed to be looking exceptionally pretty in the picture, and Ron's stomach flittered at that thought. Since when was Hermione pretty? Since when was she something other then a friend? He quickly put the picture back down and looked over to Pig, who was sleeping soundly in his cage. A spot of red hair caught his attention from out the window. He hurried and looked out, and spotted Ginny running into the trees with a back pack on her back. Ron knew that she was up to more then just talking with Percy. She had to be doing something else…but what? Ron couldn't figure it out. He was tempted to run around and follow her, but she had already disappeared into the trees. There was a knock at the door.

"Ronnie darling, a letter arrived for you. It's from Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said from outside the door. Ron flew off his bed, and opened the door so quickly, it slammed into the wall, and almost came off.

"A letter? Where?"

"Careful Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, stepping back as Ron almost tumbled into her. She held out the pink paper, and Ron snatched it so fast, it fell from both their grasps. Ron was about to shut the door, when Mum's hand stopped it.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks," he mumbled, closing the door all the way. He sat on his bed, and brought the letter to his face. He could smell the light perfume, almost a lilac scent. His name was printed neatly across in Hermione's cursive penmanship. He didn't know why, but his fingers were shaking slightly as he opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He began to read:

'_Dear Ron, _

_How is your summer going so far? Are the twin's keeping out of trouble, or have they blown the house in yet? If I get a response, they I guess I'll know if you are okay, hehe. _(Since when did Hermione go "hehe?" Ron thought) _It's a bit funny to think that they are going to be back at Hogwarts this us again this year._ _How are things with Percy? Has he come home yet? My summer has been pretty hectic. Mum and Dad took me to France, were we stopped in Paris. The Eiffel Tower is magnificent, Ron, you have to go there someone. _(With you, hopefully, Ron thought. Where did that come from?!) _I picked something up for you and Harry, I'll give it to you on the train. That's actually the main reason I wrote you-I sent Harry a letter, and wrote that we should get together for the last week of summer. I am still awaiting his reply…I think the Dursley's may have intercepted that owl. Do you think we could come to The Burrow? I would invite you guys here, but you know how my parents are. I hope to get a reply from you soon. Enjoy the summer, and don't forget about your homework._

_Love from, _

_Hermione.' _

Ron finished reading with his eyes wide. Hermione had actually written to him. But then again, she'd written to Harry first…He pushed that out of his mind, and quickly grabbed a pen and paper to respond…

Hermione had just finished eating her dinner, when an owl crashed into the window. Her Mum jumped, and dropped her fork.

"What was that, dear?" she asked, staring at the spot where the owl had crashed, waiting for a sign of what it was.

"It must be a message from one of my friends," Hermione replied, jumping up and opening the window. Errol, one of the Weasley owls, jumped to her arm, and looked a bit knocked out.

"Do they not know of the postal service?" Mr. Granger said, a bit irritated.

"Dad, you know that's not how most of my friends send mail," Hermione replied impatiently.

"But can't they at least learn? I wonder what the neighbors are thinking right now!" He said in a tone that reminded Hermione of what one of the Dursley's might say to Harry.

"No one saw anything Dad, it's already getting dark outside," Hermione shoved the letter into her jeans pocket.

"Well, what does it say?"

"I'll open it later," Hermione took her dish up to the sink.

"Is it a letter from one of those boys?" Mrs. Granger said in an almost disgusted tone. "You really should find some new friends. Mrs. Tyler's daughters are very nice, and they live right down the block." Hermione held in a sigh. Usually her parents were okay with her being a witch and with her friends, as long as she didn't talk much about it. But sometimes they seemed to get fed up that her daughter was "one of them," while they were both normal muggles. It was times like this that Hermione really missed being at Hogwarts, where she was free to discuss anything she wanted.

"I'm going to my room," Hermione left the kitchen with Errol on her shoulder before either of her parents could reply. She lived in a modern, two-story house, decorated just like any other house on this block. Hermione's room was a bit different. She had her school books and wand and robes laying on her desk and dresser, and a few Quidditch team posters on her walls. Miniature Eiffel Tower statues that she had bought for Harry and Ron were sitting on her school trunk, wrapped already. Her cat, Crookshanks, was curled up in the corner. Hermione sat on her bed, and set Errol down on the edge of her chair, where he closed his eyes. The letter was from Ron, she could tell right away by the scribbled handwriting. She smiled for some reason when she realized it was him, and began to read:

'_Hermione,_

_My summer is going fine, rather boring, the same as any other. The twins have been working constantly on new products for their joke shop, I don't think they have fully figured out that they are going to have to wait another year or so to open up a place. Right now as a matter of fact there is a blue steam traveling along the halls. Mum isn't too excited about that. It's funny that you mention Percy actually. I caught Ginny running out of the house, and she told me that Percy was here and wanted to talk to her. She has not returned yet, so I'm not sure what he wanted. All I know is that Mum can't find out or she will be really upset. It sounds like you had a good time in France, I can't wait to hear about it. I sent Pig with a letter to Harry, so that's why Errol has come to you. I hope he gets this to you, he's getting bloody old. We'll have to see if Harry responds to my letter. Maybe he hasn't gotten yours yet. I asked Mum, and she said she'd be delighted to have you and Harry for the remaining summer, so if it is okay with your parents, come on over. I'm sure Harry will find a way to get here too, if he ever gets our letters. Do you have any Floo Powder left, is that how you'd get here? Write back….and yes, I actually have all the homework done…well…most of it at least._

_Ron.'_

Hermione finished reading, and felt a huge wave of relief that she could finally be with her friends, instead of being alone all the time. She just hoped that Harry would be able to go as well. She suddenly felt slightly alarmed that her parents might say no, so she decided it was best if she just wrote them a note to find, and leave tomorrow when they were both at work. She wrote this down quickly in a response to Ron, and told him she'd be there sometime tomorrow afternoon. Errol looked slightly annoyed that she had another message for him, and flew out her window right after she'd got the letter on his foot with a tired 'hoot.' All of her books were out of place, so she quickly packed everything as neatly as possible, and didn't stop until her trunk was overflowing, and hardly closed.

As she lay in bed that night, she could hardly hide the excitement she felt about going back to The Burrow. It was a really homely-kind of place to be…Ron's family was nice, and Ron and Harry themselves were two people Hermione could always count on a laugh from. She sighed, and fell asleep, thinking about the three of them playing a game of Quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkwardness without Harry

**Note:** Chapter complete.

**Chapter 3: The Awkwardness without Harry  
**  
When Ron awoke the next morning, he felt nervous twinges in his stomach, the same he had felt on his first trip to Hogwartsall thoseyears ago. Hermione was to be arriving today, and there was still almost three weeks before school started. It was also just going to be Hermione until Harry responded to their letters. As he showered, Ron tried to think about it as just meeting with the girl from Hogwarts, looking at Hermione as a friend. A friend. And only a friend. His brain was trying to tell him something else, but he was pushing that back to the corners. This didn't stop him from spending every minute after breakfast in front of the fireplace in the living room, though.

The other thing that was on Ron's mind was Ginny and Percy's meeting last night. Ron had been in his room when she returned, and didn't hear her come in. When he knocked on her door she didn't answer, and when he tried to go in, it was locked. She had either fallen asleep, or was just ignoring him. One way or another, he'd find out what happened. He was sitting in the couch, attempting to finish some summer homework and watching the fireplace, when he heard her voice talking from the kitchen.

"Ginny, come in here when you are done, we have to talk!" He called out, and she didn't respond. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron!" She yelled. "Give me a minute, I'm trying to eat before the twins come down and start devouring everything in site! You already helped with that, so thanks a lot!" Ron groaned and closed his piece of parchment, too sick of Potion essays to continue.

"While you are waiting Ron, you could go chase the gnome's out of the garden. Your father would appreciate that!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Mum, my foot hurts too much for that," Ron complained, looking down at his shoe-less foot that was wrapped up. He had hurt it a few weeks ago playing soccer, but still hadn't told anyone that it was healed.

"Oh, right. If it's that bad, maybe we should go get it looked at," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Um...it's getting better actually, maybe just a few more days!" Ron lied.

"I'll do the gnome's then. Maybe Hermione can help!"

"I'm sure that's what she wants to do, Ron," Ginny giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I don't think she's just coming here to de-gnome our garden."

"What?" Ron asked, confused at what his sister was getting at.

"Figure it out," Ginny appeared, carrying a glass of something. Realization hit Ron.

"Oh, no no no, Hermione doesn't....you know...like me like that," Ron blushed, sitting up straighter and looking at his quill to avoid Ginny's eyes.

"How do you know? It's been awhile since you've last seen her," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true," Ron said, sounding a bit too excited. He remembered not to get any hopes up, and pushed the thoughts of Hermione liking him more then a friend to the back of his mind once again.

"You like her, don't you..." Ginny tried to hold in a giggle.

"As a friend," Ron tried to sound firm. "Besides...she'll probably just want to go over our homework, and start the reading for next years books." Ginny's eyes glittered, and she was about to speak.

"And to get away from her parents. It's quite lonely where she is, with Muggle parents who don't want to talk about magic," Ron interrupted.

"But let's get back to the topic of Percy. What happened?"

"Well," Ginny looked over her shoulders for any signs of Mrs. Weasley. "Percy's going to...well....he's going to become a dad."

"What?!" Ron jumped, this not necessarily what he had been planning to come from her mouth.

"Yeah. A boy, due in a few months. And with this, Percy is freaking out. He hasn't been making very good money, and has been having a hard time supporting him and his girlfriend, let alone a baby.

"They aren't married?"

"No. The baby wasn't planned."

"So, what, does he want money? Like we have much of that!"

"Sort of. He said they found a little place not far from here, they are living there. He wants you, me, and maybe even the twins to come by every now and then, to help clean up, and maybe bring along some food or money."

"You have got to be kidding me! You told him no, right?" Ron looked into her eyes.

"Not exactly. I said I'd be happy to, and I'm sure that you guys would too. Come on Ron, he's our brother. We have to do whatever we can for him.

"We don't have to do shit for him," Ron said rather calmly. "Where was he when mum was in the hospital for the doxie bite? Or when you fell from the-"

"That's not the point. This is really serious, and he doesn't know what to do," she gave him that look that made Ron give in to almost anything.

"Please? Just come check it out with me one time, tonight. If you're uncomfortable, you can leave. Maybe Percy will tell you why he left, he didn't tell me. Hermione can come too, Percy always liked her.

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did, remember? It's Harry he's not very fond of."

"Okay," Ron said finally. "But- I'm only going because I don't want you to be going alone in the dark. And I am not going to be nice to Percy just because of this. I'm going to tell him what I really think."

"Nothing to harsh Ron," Ginny pleaded. "And thanks. You're the best." She plopped down onto him, and gave him a hug.

"Am I your favourite brother?"

"Hmm...Well, the twins DO have some really wicked ideas. They have been working on a new light that-" she was interrupted by the giggles that escaped from her mouth when Ron started tickling her leg.

"Go on," Ron teased.

"Yeah yeah, you know that you are," she said seriously, getting up and sitting next to him on the couch. Ron couldn't help but grin at how good that made him feel. Mrs. Weasley came into the room, and the thoughtful look on her face made Ron's heart jump at the thought that she'd just heard their conversation. Ginny's face twitched too.

"You two are lucky you got your breakfast. The twins are in there, hungry as two werewolves," she said, and Ron relaxed. She sat on a chair, and pulled out her wand. A wet cloth suddenly started wiping the tables, and books started flying back to the bookshelf.

"We want to be presentable for our guests. When did you say Hermione was coming?"

"She said sometime this afternoon," Ron replied.

"What about Harry?"

"I don't know," Ron said truthfully. "We both sent him letters, and he hasn't responded to any of them yet."

"Hope he's okay. I worry about him living there," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Me too," Ginny and Ron sounded together, still nervous about what she may of heard. Silence filled the room as Mrs. Weasley watched the books, and Ron and Ginny kept exchanging nervous looks.

"Have any plans for tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, why?" Ron and Ginny both said very quickly.

"I was just wondering. I better go clean up the kitchen before Fred and George, lovely boys that they are, eat the silverware." She got up and left the room, the cloth following her, and all the books in their places.

"She knows," Ron hissed.

"No she doesn't. She would have said something!"

"She was acting weird."

"Mum is always weird. And you heard her; she's worried about the silverware!" Ginny said with a reassuring grin.

"I guess you're right. She would have said something," Ron decided, his heart beating normally. Something small and brownish-gray suddenly buzzed into the room through the open window.

"Pig!" Ginny leaped up and tried to grab him, but he kept buzzing around.

"What's the matter with him?" Asked Ron, standing up and trying to catch him. It didn't look like he had any letters with him, the one he sent Harry nor any kind of reply. He was hooting like mad and running into the shelves that had just been cleaned up. Pig was a very happy and hyper owl, but he never returned like this, and his hoots sounded more of panic then happiness. Ginny finally seized Pig, and sat back down with him in her lap.

"He looks frightened," Ginny said with worry. "He's shaking." Ron got to his knees in front of them, and looked at Pig closer. His little eyes were wide with terror, and his wings were shaking. Ron couldn't find any source of an injury on any of his feathers or feet. When Ron reached out to hold him, he jumped down into Ginny's lap, and curled into her pajama top.

"What happened to you, Pig?" Ron asked soothingly, patting the top of Pig's head. He hooted in response, digging deeper into the shirt.

"Should we tell Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe we should. He might be sick" Ron stood up. "Don't let him fly off." Her hurried to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was just setting the cloth on the used dishes, and where the twins were huddled together in whispers.

"Ronnie, you look pale," Mrs. Weasley put her hand on his face.

"He's always pale!" Fred pointed out.

"Are you feeling okay?" She ignored him.

"It's because Hermione is coming, he's-" George started to say, but Ron took his mum's arm and pulled her back to the other room.

"Pig's back and I think something happened to him," he said, pointing to where Pig was curled up.

"Let's see here," Mrs. Weasley took the frightened owl in her hands. Pig tried to hide in them, and a line of concern crossed her face.

"He's usually not like this," Ron watched Pig.

"He must have come across something that gave him a fright," Mrs. Weasley said. "Where was he heading?"

"To Harry's. But he has made trips there before," Ron pointed out.

"Hmm...well, I'll take him in the kitchen and give him a bit to eat, and then we can watch to see if he calms down. I'm not sure what may have happened to him." She walked off with Pig, and Ron looked to Ginny, who looked worried.

"Weird," Ginny said.

"I guess that means no reply from Harry either. I wonder what's up. He's gotten messages to him before from Pig. Do you think he's just ignoring us?"

"Ignoring you? No way. Anywhere would be better then where he is...I'm sure if he saw the opportunity to come here, he'd already be sitting with us. One of the Dursely's must be getting the letters before he gets the chance too," Ginny said.

"Like the first time a Hogwarts letter was sent to him."

"Unless something has happened to him..."

"No, remember Dumbledore told us that it's the safest place for Harry to be right now."

"Safe from magic things, but not necessarily from Dudley," Ron couldn't help but joke.

"Maybe Dudley fell on him or something," Ginny grinned.

"Nah, I'm sure he's still too worried about that time Hagrid gave him a tail. I wish I had been there to see that. But I was there the time the twins gave him a piece of candy, and his tongue started growing," Ron chuckled. Ginny laughed, and then went to her room to get dressed. It was only nine in the morning, and Hermione wasn't coming for at least three hours, but Ron couldn't help but want to keep watching the fireplace just in case. He picked up the books that Pig had knocked down, and went to go check on him. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, sleeping.

"Is he okay?' Ron asked Mrs. Weasley, who was watching Pig.

"He will be. I just gave him a bit to eat, and he fell right to sleep. He must have run into some animal, maybe a dog or a cat."

"Okay," Ron whispered, picking Pig up in his hands and gently taking him up to his room and back into his cage. He was still sleeping when Ron set him down, and closed the cage door. Looking around his room, he had the urge for it to be clean for Hermione, even though she was sleeping in the spare room across the hall that was once his brother Bill's. She had said she'd wanted to see his Quidditch posters again. He was tempted to do it magically, but knew what would happen if he did, so he quickly made his bed, and shoved the random things that were on the floor under his bed, and the clothes laying there, whether clean or worn, into the dresser. He went back downstairs expecting it too be at least eleven, but to find it was only ten to ten. Ginny had gone to start on the garden, so Ron went to help her.

"Actually going to help?" Ginny yelled as she ran after a gnome that had stolen her shoe. "It's a rowdy bunch, be warned!"

Ron set to work in the bushes next to the house, and after only twenty minutes he had only scared off two gnomes and gotten a scratch on his arm from one gnome attacking him with a stick.

"I thought Mum said these things were stupid!" Ron yelled to Ginny after one gnome had grabbed the rock from his hand and hurled it at his head.

"They are, once you get them dizzy enough!" Ginny darted a flying twig. The twins even came out and started helping. Mrs. Weasley must have threatened them somehow. The four of them spent the morning ridding The Burrow of gnomes. Fred and George were having the most luck. They seemed to have created a liquid that when touched by a gnome, the gnome would run off with a tail of fire, screaming in whatever language it was that they spoke.

"My lovely, lovely, children come in for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called to the four of them where they were sitting out of the sun under a tree. They all grumbled in pain as they sat down, but Mrs. Weasley was beaming at them all.

"They better not come back," George shoved a carrot in his mouth.

"They will," Ginny sighed.

"It was great to see my children all working hard together," Mrs. Weasley rumpled Ron's hair. He tried to swat her away, but his arm was too limp. Fred and George hurried out of the kitchen right when they'd finished before they could be stuck with anymore chores. Ginny ran up to her room, and Ron went back to the fireplace. It was past noon, almost one, so Hermione could be expected anytime. He lay on the couch, expecting to just rest his eyes, but he fell asleep. He woke up at the sound of thunder, and almost fell off the couch. He had been having such a good dream, to.

"Careful there," Said Ginny from where she was sitting at the desk, apparently working on homework.

"How long did I sleep? What time is it? Is she here? Did I miss her come?" Ron asked all in one long breath.

"About four hours, it's almost five o'clock, and no she's not here yet," Ginny replied, turning to him.

"Four hours?! How did I sleep for four hours?"

"You were tired?" Ginny suggested. Ron ran his hands over his eyes, happy that at least he didn't miss her come. He got up and looked out the window, at the hard rain falling.

"If it doesn't stop raining, how will we visit him?" Ron whispered, hoping she'd say they wouldn't have to go visit Percy.

"It's called an umbrella. Something Muggles made up," she simply replied. Ron spotted the gnomes running out of the trees and back into the bushes, gleeful looks on their faces.

"Some of the gnomes are coming back," Ron groaned.

"Then I guess we have plans for tomorrow," Ginny sighed. Before they could say another thing, there was a soft BOOM from the fireplace, and Ron hurried over to it excitedly. Nothing happened for a moment, but then it started to fill with the green smoke, and Hermione's body appeared, with a trunk and a crate for her cat at her side.

"Ron!" A smile lit over her face as she hurried to him and wrapped her arms across his shoulders.

"Ginny!" Ginny had came over, and they hugged each other.

"Finally you are here! Ron has been waiting all day for you," Ginny said and Ron's cheeks flushed.

"Sorry! My parents went to work late today, and I had planned to leave when they left. I left them a note," Hermione didn't even take knowledge to Ron blushing.

"Ooh, you snuck out!" Ginny laughed. Ron expected Hermione to come up with some explanation, or another name for sneaking out, but she just giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I did! I wasn't sure if they'd let me come if I had told them. They shouldn't really mind though," she said quickly. Hermione said hello to Mrs. Weasley, then Ron and Ginny explained what happened to Pig as they lead her up to her room, Ron dragging her trunk for her.

"I haven't gotten a letter or anything from him either," Hermione said when they reached the door to her room.

"Well, I'll see you guys at dinner!" Ginny waved and rushed back down the stairs, leaving Ron and Hermione looking at each other. Ron noticed that she looked a little different then the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was straight like it had been at the Yule Ball two years ago, and a little longer then normal. She was taller, but not taller then Ron. Her skin was tan and clear, and her eyes shining.

"Let's go in," Ron said quickly, opening the door to the spare room for her.

"Such a gentleman," she teased as she walked in. Ron sat on the bed and watched Hermione as she rummaged through her trunk and started putting some of the stuff away. She turned and looked at him, and the air was thick. Ron felt the first awkward silence he had ever felt when the two of them were alone. They never felt this way when Harry was with them, and in the past when Harry was not around, they had always been comfortable. Hermione must have felt it too, because she cleared her throat.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked.

* * *

**Note:** I know this was longer because of all the dialogue. If anyone is reading just for the action between whoever hooks up, it's going to be just a little longer because it's still an awkward time for everyone and new ideas are popping into my head like crazy. Some new characters will be coming soon, too. Thanks for reading. D


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit with Percy

**Note:** Chapter complete.

**Chapter 4: A Visit with Percy**

As Ron and Hermione walked down to dinner, the awkwardness was still there, even though they were both trying to ignore it. They chatted casually about what was going on with the Quidditch teams, and about the Hogwarts school letters they had both received, but yet how the results of their O.W.L.s had not yet arrived. Ginny was following along behind them, trying not to giggle at their droning conversations. Fred and George both greeted Hermione with a wave, and kept winking and Ron.

"Have a seat right here, dear," Mrs. Weasley pulled out the bench for Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely, sitting down on the bench. Ron sat down next to her, and Ginny sat on her other side. Fred and George were sitting on the bench on the other side of the table, and Mrs. Weasley sat on one end.

"Dad will be late again tonight," she said, passing around one of the pots of food. "There's more trouble at the muggle hospital."

"He's always late for dinner," George said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"He can't help it, he loves his job," Ginny replied defensively.

"I know that, but if he loved his-"

"George, it's fine," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, not wanting this conversation about who loves what to go on. It made her think of Percy, and George blushed slightly.

"Sorry mum," he kept eating. After that, they all ate silently, listening to the rain that was still falling like bullets against glass, and the thunder that was like pounding drums. Ron had scooped a pea onto his fork, busy trying not to watch Hermione eat, and when he flicked it too hard, the pea went flying from his fork and hit the wall. Hermione giggled into her glass of water, and Ron watched it rolling along the floor. Unintentionally, the same thing happened when Hermione scooped up a pea, and the two of them were giggling together, trying not to look obvious.

"There's something funny with these peas," Ron whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe there's a flying spell on them," Hermione giggled back. She had two peas on route to her mouth, but once again they sort of flew off, one landing in Hermione's hair, the other hit Ron on the nose.

"What are you guys on about?' Fred asked, giving them both a weird stare.

"Nothing, "Ron breathed quickly, wiping the pea that had stuck on his nose off. Even Mrs. Weasley was looking at them with a sort of knowing look.

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Hermione asked when they were all done eating. Mrs. Weasley gave her a surprised look.

"Oh no dear, it's fine. You guys run off and have fun!" She replied. The twins ran off right away again, and Ron and Hermione went up to his room.

"Oh, this is a new poster!" Hermione hurried closer to the Tornado poster. "Since when do you like the Tornadoes though?"

"I don't really, I just thought the colors were cool," Ron admitted.

"Oh," Hermione giggled. There was that awkward silence again.

"Um...when are we going to visit Percy?' She suddenly asked.

"I dunno, Ginny said she'd come get us."

"You anxious to see him?"

"Not really. I have a lot of bottled up things I'd like to say to him, but Ginny wants me to be kind and understanding."

"Well, he is going to have a child, that's pretty big."

"I know," Ron sighed. "Just all the stuff he did to mum..."

"Maybe now he'll come home," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe." Another silence.

"So... tell me about France." Her face lit up right away.

"France is amazing. There are so many lights and so many people and so many different kinds of food, it's tiring! I told my parents I wanted to go back there next summer, so I hope we go."

"Sounds fun," Ron tried to sound excited, but wished he had been along. Paris is...what do they call it?...the city of love. Who knows what could have happened there. Hermione kept looking at his walls, and Ron folded his hands on the bed, thinking of another topic to bring up.

"Thanks for letting me come," Hermione sat down on his bed next to him. "It gets rather boring when you're stuck at your house with no one to talk to. The only time my parents weren't working was when we went to France. Other then that, they work a lot of overtime."

"No problem, I'm glad you're here. I know the feeling. The only people to talk to around here are the twins and Ginny, but I'd rather have you. And Harry. You and Harry here to talk to," Ron corrected himself. He and Hermione looked at each other, and Ron didn't feel anything awkward. It just felt...happy and calm, and Hermione was grinning at him in a way she never seemed to do before. Ron could have sworn something was going to happen between the two of them, but there was a loud knock on the door and Ginny ran inside, a backpack on her back.

"You guys ready to go now? I told mum we would go de-gnome the garden again!" She said to them. Hermione had jumped off the bed, and Ron nearly tumbled over.

"But it's raining," Ron tried to protest.

"I've got plenty of these umbrellas," Ginny held them up, and handed one to Hermione.

"How do they work?"

"They open up. You pull this open, and this material covers you," Hermione explained as she opened it up. "I've used these before."

"Come on, the twins are waiting outside for us," Ginny ran out of the room.

"They are coming too?" Ron ran after her. Mrs. Weasley wasn't around as they all darted out into the rain. Ron still didn't quite understand how to use the umbrella, he couldn't get his open. Hermione gave him hers, and stood in the rain, opening his, and then used that one for herself. Ginny was running quickly ahead of them, and already disappeared into the trees. The twins were shining flashlights at the gnomes that had poked their heads out of the bushes to see what the commotion was. They were yelling curses at them as one of them darted out. It looked at Ron mischievously, and Ron could remember by the scar on the eye that this was the one that had attacked his arm.

"Come on Hermione, that one has it in for me," he took her arm and pulled her along, but the gnome was following them. It came over to Hermione, and stopped right in front of her feet. She gasped in surprise as she tumbled foreword and knocked into Ron. Fred and George were too far ahead to notice them fall, and Ron fell on his back with Hermione lying on top him.

"What the fuck?" He shouted at the giggling gnome.

"What is wrong with these fucking things?" He helped Hermione to her feet, and ran after the little gnome that had darted into the bush. The umbrella was no use now, for both of them were soaked from head to toe, grass sticking on their clothes.

"Ron, it's okay! I'm fine. Let's just catch up with the others," Hermione tried to pull Ron away from the bushes, but he was determined to catch that gnome. It was gone though; there were a few other sleeping ones behind the bush, but not the one with the scar. Ron's umbrella had blown away, so Hermione got close to him and they huddled under hers.

"You guys are so slow!" Ginny had run back out.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ron asked a bit angrily.

"His house is on the other side of the trees," she replied, running off again. They all kept close in the dark trees, their flashlights flying in every direction. It was when Ginny had finally stopped that Ron could catch his breath.

"Well?" Asked Fred. Ginny looked around, a bit confused.

"Hold on, I'm a little lost."

"Lost? You got us lost out here? Who knows what's out here," George groaned.

"You know how Dad's always telling us not to come in here at night." They had stopped in a clearing, and when the flashlights weren't on, Ron couldn't see a thing. There was a sound of leaves crunching from the right, and they all jumped a little, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm on impulse.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice getting drowned out by the rain.

"That was just thunder," Ron tried to reassure even himself.

"You idiot, thunder doesn't sound like leaves crunching," George yelled.

"Why don't YOU go see what it was then?" Ron shouted back.

"Maybe it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Fred suggested.

"Shut up Fred!" Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George all yelled together at that idea.

"You never know!"

"Why would he be lurking around these woods?" George pointed out.

"I don't know, he was bored with attacking Harry?"

"Fred!" They all said again.

"Let's not talk about him attacking anyone," Hermione said quietly. Ginny had started moving again, and they all followed. Maybe Ron and Hermione were being paranoid, but they both thought they could hear that sound following them, growing louder with every step they took. Relief fell over them both as they saw the small cottage-like house glowing in the distance.

"There we are!" Ginny said excitedly.

"But....where's Fred?" Ron looked around, and saw Ginny standing in front of him, Hermione huddling into him for warmth, and George standing behind him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Come on you guys, no one is in the mood for a trick right now," Ron said loudly, waiting for Fred to pop out from behind a tree.

"Ron's right Fred, just come back here right now! George!" Ginny yelled over the rain, giving George the evil eye like he was in on the joke.

"No, I swear. He was just running along next to me," George said quickly. "So if there's a trick going on, he's the only one in on it." Ron saw his expression was somewhat fearful, so he believed he didn't know.

"Where did he go then?" Ginny aimed her flashlight in the trees that had just come from, and a flash of lightening blinded them all for a second. Pale light flooded over the entire area, and Ron couldn't see any sign of anyone in the trees.

"Fred!" George shouted.

"Where the fuck are you, this isn't funny!" Ginny called. Ron stared at her, never before hearing her quite so angry.

"Let's just leave him here. If he's out there listening, he'll know that Percy's house is just this way." She took off again, George reluctantly followed.

"What if something really did happen, Ron?" Hermione asked. A cold chill was running through her bones, and she was shivering up against him.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Ron, already convinced it was another joke. They hurried after the others, and came closer to the small house. Ginny knocked on the door, and a dark figure answered. They all rushed into the warm room, water dripping from every direction.

"I'm glad you all came," Percy's voice came from the dark figure. Ron looked at him closer, and saw he looked like hell. His curly hair was long and messy, skin paler then normally, and dark bags sat under his eyes. Ginny was hugging him as they walked into a bigger room, where a fire was lit in the fireplace, and a woman that Ron recognized as 'someone Clearwater' from Hogwarts was knitting in a chair, her stomach large. No one really knew what to say, but the woman was smiling at them.

"Have a seat," said Percy, throwing some stuff off the couch so they could sit by the fire. George, Hermione, and Ron squeezed on it together, while Ginny went over to the woman and started handing her things from the backpack.

"You guys remember Penelope right?" Ron and George just sort of grunted in reply, but Hermione smiled.

"I do. How are you doing Penelope?" she asked.

"I'm not bad Hermione, and yourself?" She smiled.

"Good, thanks."

"So, Ginny...did you tell them everything?" Percy asked, sitting on a chair across from the couch.

"I did," she replied, handing Penelope a box of something.

"And what do you think? Ron?" He looked to him. Ron was tempted to start shouting at him, and it took all his might not to.

"I was a bit surprised," he said calmly. "Mum would be thrilled to know she was going to be a grandma," Ron watched Percy flinch as he said that.

"Look, Ron the thing is-"

"You could have told her you were leaving, at least taken five minutes out of your busy life to write a note!" Ron's voice grew louder. "Do you have any idea how she felt when she checked your room that morning, and you weren't there? Or when her Christmas card that she made JUST FOR YOU came back unopened?!" Ron was almost shouting now. "And you don't even talk to me or Fred or George or Ginny about it, you just up and decide to leave! What kind of brother are you for the four of us to look up to?" Ron's heart was racing, and Percy looked like he'd just been punched.

"You don't understand. You just don't. No one does."

"Enlighten us then."

"I-I can't," he stuttered. "It's one of those things that are hard to talk about. I just felt down in my soul that it was what I had to do. I admit, I was extremely selfish to do that to all of you. But I just had to."

"That makes no sense!" George piped up. "You left because your SOUL told you too?!"

"Fred, it-"

"I'm George!" He said angrily.

"George, I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's hard for you to understand this, I just need you all to try and look at things from my view, and to be on my team."

"Go to your parents, Percy," Hermione suggested gently. "They'd be more then happy to have you back."

"I can't do that, Hermione," he said sadly. Ron nearly exploded at Percy's ignorance, but clutched the pillow next to him to stay still.

"Where is Fred?" Percy realized he wasn't around.

"Oh, he's lost in the woods, being attacked by something that crunches in the darkness. He's probably dead now actually, his insides splattered all over the trees, but you wouldn't care anyway, you don't seem very interested in being our brother," George snarled, standing up and striding to the door.

"I'm going to find him so Mum at least has something in front of her to cry for!" he called with the slam of the door.

"Fred is just playing a joke on us all," Ginny said quickly at the look on Percy's face. Ron couldn't believe George had just said that, and Hermione's eyes were wide. Percy looked much older then he was, almost like an old man, and Ron suddenly felt the twinge of sympathy tug at his heart.

"I know you all hate me, and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just looking for you to be there. We are family. And friends," he said with a look to Hermione.

"We don't hate you," Ron said quietly. "Hate is such a strong word." Penelope looked ready to cry.

"It would just be nice for some company and a little help, you know?" She sniffled. "Especially when Percy is away at work, I'm alone the whole time."

"We'll come visit you," Ginny said, taking her hand. "Won't we, Ron?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, still deciding if he really would or not.

"Thanks you guys." Ron looked down at his watch.

"We better go. Mum just thinks we are out de-gnoming the garden."

"You're right," Hermione agreed, feeling how uncomfortable Ron was. "I know I certainly will want to come and visit you again, and I'd love to do anything to help with the baby, I love them." She leaned down and hugged Penelope, then Percy hugged her tightly.

"Be careful out there," Penelope warned. Ron smiled at her, and then looked at Percy.

"I'll see you," he said quietly. They shook hands quickly, and then he hurried to the door. Ginny was still back by in the room, hugging them both for a long time, having a quick whispered conversation.

"That wasn't too bad, hey?" Hermione touched Ron's arm.

"Not bad, but I didn't really get any answers," Ron tingled at her touch.

"You didn't attack like I thought you were going to," she joked lightly. "But by the looks of that pillow you were squeezing to death..." Looking down at her wet, matted-down hair, Ron suddenly felt his heart grow, happy she was there with him. Something between them seemed to be happening again, but just as before, Ginny came over to them.

"We better find Fred and get inside before mum knows we've left the yard." She waved to Percy, and then the three of them jogged out and into the dark trees. They hadn't gone far, calling for Fred and George, when Ginny and Ron's flashlights both died.

"No way," Ron slapped it angrily. Hermione took one of his hands, and Ginny wrapped her arms around his other.

"Ron, I'm starting to freak out," Ginny panicked, her grip tight. It was raining a bit more lightly, but the thunder was louder, and the lightning touching the ground just yards around them. A chill ran through all three of them as the crunching started again.

"G-George?" Ron's voice shook. No reply.

"Fred?" Ginny asked hopefully. A dark shape appeared to the left, and the three of them screamed in unison and ran in the direction they had been heading in. The crunching was following them close behind. Leaves and hanging branches were slapping them in the face, but they didn't stop until The Burrow was in site.

"Thank goodness," Ginny rejoiced loudly at the site. As they came out of the woods, two more shapes jumped in front of them and they all screamed again.

"Fred! George!" Ron yelled, as the twins nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Fred got us all!" George laughed. "Even me!"

"You idiots, there is really something out there!" Ginny pointed into the darkness.

"What, a rabbit?"

"No, bigger. Definitely bigger." The crunching had stopped before, but it started again and something that looked like two red eyes were watching them from a few yards away. Terror flashed across even the twins faces as they whipped out their wands.

"I think we should just go back to the house," Hermione backed away slowly, dragging Ron with here.

"Good plan," Ginny started running, and they all ran after, not looking back until they were inside and the door was locked. They all ran to the windows, as something crashed into the door. Ginny let out a little scream as she ran to the other side of the room.

"It's going to dent the fucking door!" Fred yelled, about to unlock the doors.

"Shh, mum is probably asleep! And don't open the door, are you crazy??" Ginny whispered loudly.

"We should go get dad, is he home?" Ron looked at the clock that also showed where his family was at the time.

"Damn, he's still at work." Fred didn't open the door, but they all stayed where they were for at least five minutes, in a silent stare. George popped his head out the window and looked around.

"There's nothing there. Whatever it was is gone."

"What do you reckon it was?" asked Hermione, who was clutching Ron's hand, wrapped in his arm.

"Maybe it was a werewolf," Ginny suggested as they all walked upstairs.

"Do we have those around here?"

"Hey, maybe it was that Professor Lupin guy!" George suggested.

"Why would he be around here? And he had different eyes. I remember how they were when he had turned into a werewolf," Hermione replied, remembering the time she, Ron, and Harry had been at the Shrieking Shack about three years ago.

George and Fred mumbled their goodnights as they disappeared into their room, and the three girls all gathered into Ron's room, all still a bit worked up.

"I really hope whatever it was has left," Ginny said, looking out of Ron's window slowly. A million thoughts were running through Ron's head: Percy, the thing that was chasing them, how Hermione was still clutching him, and those goddamn gnomes that were back.

"I'm going to head to bed," Ginny yawned. "I'll catch you guys in the morning." She shut Ron's door and left them alone. Ron stared at the cuts on his arms, one from the gnome and the others from the branches. Hermione had a small cut on her eyebrow, and was touching a cut that had ripped her pants in the knee.

"I should go too," she stood up and limped slightly.

"You okay?" Ron asked, looking at the bleeding cut.

"Yeah, it's just a small scratch. Are you?" Ron sighed.

"I'll live." They looked at each other in the lightening, and before Ron knew what was going on, Hermione had leaned foreword and put her lips to Ron's. It lasted only a second before she pulled back, but it was enough to make Ron's heart race.

"Good night then," she quickly disappeared from Ron's room, and left Ron staring at the door. Did that just happen? No way. But why was it so short? Was it just a friendly goodnight kiss, or did it have more meaning? These things ran through his mind as he shoved his pajamas on. He fell asleep, reliving that scene over and over in his brain.

* * *

**Note:** Yes, there's a small kiss for you, hehe. But this isn't to say that Hermione is totally sure what she wants...we all know what Ron wants, though. What about Harry? Hmm.... Thanks for reading, please review. More chapters are to come soon. (once again, I don't own these characters)


	5. Chapter 5: State of Confusion

**Note: **Chapter complete

**Chapter 5: State of Confusion**

Hermione was smiling at him, her lips full and red. She was leaning in closer and closer….Ron could feel her against his face…so soft…almost too soft….wait, this isn't Hermione. Ron awoke with a start to find his pillow pressed tightly on top of his face. He sat up, and it took a few moments to realize it was only a dream and that he had been making out with his pillow. His room was dark, and it was still raining outside. The urge to pee took over his sleepy body, and he lazily slung his feet over the bed, and stumbled as he got up.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he stepped on something sharp.

"I need a light or something." He made it out the door without stepping on anything else, and wandered silently down the dark hallway. He did his business quickly, and then stopped when he was outside Hermione's door. He pressed his ear against the wood, almost expecting to hear Hermione doing something…but it was quite. He turned the knob, and opened the door slowly. Hermione was curled up under the blanket, only the back of her head viewable. Ron was tempted to crawl in there next to her, but realized how wrong that would look if she woke up before him, of if his mum came in. He couldn't seem to move as he watched her body rising and falling slowly.

"Ron? What in the world are you doing?" Ginny's voice came from the hallway.

"Just…just making sure Hermione is okay," he walked away from her bed and stood next to Ginny quickly. Even in the pale light from the window he could see Ginny's eye's glittering.

"Were you trying to get off on watching her sleep?"

"Ginny!" Ron said a little loudly.

"What exactly are YOU doing up?" She shrugged.

"I'm heading down for a three-in-the-morning snack. Care to join me?" Ron felt his stomach growl as she said it, and started to follow her down the stairs. She immediately started pulling a variety of things onto the table, and Ron looked out the window. For a split moment he thought he saw those red eyes, but when he blinked, they were gone.

"Just how hungry are you?" Ron asked as the food began to pile up.

"I don't know what I want, so I'm just going to have a little of everything!" Ginny declared. They sat together at the table, and Ron started aimlessly grabbing food, just hungry for anything. They ate silently, and both their eyes kept traveling over to the window.

"I know you like her," Ginny said with a mouthful of grapes. "You should just tell her already."

"But-" Ron started to complain that he didn't like Hermione, but he decided it was no use lying to Ginny, she was too smart. He sighed.

"I would, but I don't know what she thinks."

"She was holding on to you pretty tight earlier," Ginny said. "And the way she looks at you sometimes…"

"What? Really? What kind of look?"

"She just has a twinkle in her eye. Like when you guys were having your giggle-fest at dinner, I could see that twinkle from where I was."

"And wait, this twinkle is a good thing?"

"Yes, Ron. Very good."

"She did kiss me…" Ron said slowly, listening to Ginny choke on what she had in her mouth.

"But it was probably just a good night kiss. It was like a mum kiss."

"A mum kiss?" Ginny wondered with a giggle.

"Yeah, the kind that mum gives us."

"Oh, I see. But Ron, it was still a kiss!"

"I know."

"And?" She prodded.

"And what?"

"Was it good? Did you feel anything?"

"It was good. As a matter of fact, my pants were getting a little tight-"

"That's not what I meant!" Ginny interrupted with a laugh. "I mean, did you feel anything inside?"

"Yeah…my heart was jumping, head buzzing, felt a light go on somewhere inside….it felt a lot better then Christmas, actually."

"Okay, you really do like her," Ginny said almost proudly.

"So now all you have to do is tell her. Or I could tell her for you."

"No no, keep quite!" Ron said quickly. "I'll do it when it feels right, when the mood is good."

"Good luck with that then," Ginny ate a cracker.

"What do you think Harry will have to say about all of this? Think he'll be happy?" Ron's stomach sank as she said that. He had totally forgotten about Harry. But he never liked Hermione more then a friend….right?

"Um…I don't know what to think about Harry…do you think he'd be jealous?"

"Well," Ginny thought about it for a moment. "He might…you guys have always been that little trio…he might worry that you two will branch out without him."

"That would never happen, but what I mean is, do you think Harry likes Hermione like I do? More then a friend?"

"If he didn't before, he might now. She's gotten really pretty."

"Thanks for the confidence," Ron grumbled.

"But he's not here, is he?" Ginny grinned slyly. "So you have her to yourself to see what happens. Whatever happens will be best for everyone." Ron's heart lifted again, and he grinned.

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes," he teased Ginny.

"That's my job," she smiled. They munched together in silence, thoughts of how to tell Hermione how he really felt running through Ron's head. He could just come right out and say it, but that might be too weird. He could keep hinting at it for a while and hope that Hermione picked up the signals. And if everything else failed, there was still Ginny willing to tell her.

But then there was the other aspect to it all, Ron started thinking once he had gone back up to bed. What if he did tell her, and she laughed at him? Or said that she never felt that way? Thought it was gross and got mad at him? All these possibilities made Ron drift off into a very restless sleep.

* * *

"Ron…Ron….Ronald Weasley!" Came her voice, and Ron leaped up. Hermione was leaning over him, still in her pajamas, but a smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron gulped, hoping that nothing had "risen" during the night. He realized he was covered up completely, and smiled in relief.

"Can I help you with something?" he teased.

"Your mum just called us for breakfast, sleepy head. I'll let you wake up, and meet you down in the kitchen." She left his room, and Ron was still grinning. He started to keep a tally in his head; this was a thing that could show that Hermione liked him. Or it could just be a friendly wake-up call, he argued with himself as he washed his face. Hermione and Ginny were talking at the table, and Mrs. Weasley was plopping bacon down in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Dad! When did you get home?" Ron sat next to Hermione.

"About four this morning. It was terrible, I'm telling you. The hospital had a break in; a lot of expensive stuff was stolen. I'll be heading back out after breakfast," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Glad we at least got to see a reminder of what you face looks like then," George said as he sauntered into the room.

"George," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"After this, I've got some vacation time, so don't you all worry," Mr. Weasley sipped his coffee cup. "Maybe we'll take a little family trip before school starts. Hermione is welcome to come long if she likes."

"That would be fun, dad," Ginny buttered a piece of toast. Ron couldn't help notice how sexy Hermione looked in her pajamas as he watched her pour herself a glass of orange juice. The pants were blue with clouds on them, and the matching tank top was the same color blue. The blue made her skin stand out. She caught him looking at her and smiled. She reached over and took his glass and filled it for him.

"Thanks," Ron grinned.

"No trouble."

"So what are you kids up to today?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I appreciate all the time you all have spent on the gnomes, but they have returned I'm afraid. Quite a violent bunch this time."

"You could say that," Ron held up his arm for them to see.

"Poor Ronnie! Make sure you've washed that out properly," she warned.

"Or you might get an infection," Fred, who just joined them, mocked.

"I hope you get an infection after what you did last-" Ron started to say, but Ginny kicked him in the shin to shut up about where they had been.

"What did you guys do last night?" Mr. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Just from when we had another go at the gnomes," Ginny lied. "The twins actually invented a liquid that makes them leave, but it also just angers them enough to return."

"We are going to have to take stronger action for those things," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "And it can get rather expensive to do so."

"We'll keep working on it," George declared. Ron wasn't listening, he was busy watching Hermione taking bites of bacon, and sipping her orange juice. She noticed him watching her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything because she secretly had been sneaking glances at him when he turned away. She loved the way his hair looked all ruffled in the morning.

"Thanks for breakfast," Hermione said her thanks just like after any other meal.

"No problem dear, I'm glad you like my cooking!" Mrs. Weasley replied. Hermione got up, and Ron watched her leave the room, listening to her feet padding up the stairs.

"So you are sure that her parents don't mind that she's spending the time here?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not that we aren't happy to have her."

"Yeah, they didn't care," Ron half lied, not really knowing if they did care or if Hermione was lying. Her parents always seemed rather protective. He followed Ginny up the stairs five minutes later, and could here the shower water running in the bathroom. He stopped outside, and was tempted to look in.

"Ron, give her a little privacy!" Ginny demanded. "Until you are together at least!"

"I wasn't going to go in," Ron lied.

"Right." Ginny disappeared into her room, and Ron fought the urge to look in and just went back to his room and got his clothes ready for when Hermione was done in the shower. He paced the whole space of his room, muttering things he could say to her. Pig caught his attention, and he stopped and looked in at the tiny owl. He was sleeping again, nestled in a small ball. Ron actually hadn't seen Pig awake since he came home the other day, and he was worried that Pig was sleeping too much. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ron called. Hermione walked in, dressed in dark jeans and a red shirt, her hair wet. He could smell her flower scent were he was standing, and that almost made him crazy.

"Shower is free if you need to get in," she said happily.

"Great, thanks. You smell good."

"Do I?" She smelled her arm. Silence.

"What should we do today?" She ran her hand along Ron's dresser.

"We could go play some soccer in the field," Ron suggested, then slapped himself inside…Hermione didn't like soccer. Did she?

"Sure, that could be fun!" She walked over to him, and touched his hair.

"How in the world does your hair stand up like that!" She giggled.

"I have no idea," Ron almost choked at how close she was. There was one of those moments again. She seemed to be leaning closer to him. And closer. No sign of Ginny to interrupt this time. But when her face was inches away, Hermione backed off.

"I'll just wait in my room. Come get me when you are ready to go!" She darted away, and Ron started at her, confused. Wait a minute…here was the perfect time for it to have happened…but Hermione backed away! Does that mean she really isn't interested in kissing him? Maybe the setting was just too uncomfortable for her, Ron thought as he showered quickly. Standing in the shower where Hermione had been minutes previously could have lead him to do many things, but he held the urge in and finished his shower. Ginny was waiting to go in after him, and winked at him as he walked passed.

"Taking her to the field I hear. Trying to get her alone? Maybe I should come interrupt, I could use a good game of soccer!"

"That wasn't the idea; we were just going to play soccer. But now that you mention it…"

"Well, good luck either way!" She closed the door, and Ron floated happily back to his room, where he found his soccer ball. He knocked on Hermione's door, and she answered right away, her face looking flushed and her eyes looked wet.

"Ah...there you are. Now you smell good. Ready?" She said really quickly, shutting her door before Ron could catch the inside.

"Yeah, sure," he kept craning his neck to peek in until it was closed all the way.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Oh…just a little reading. Re-reading a text for school," she said quickly, hurrying down the stairs before Ron got a good look at her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, trying to keep up. She swiped at her eyes quickly.

"I'm fine," she tried to sound cheery.

"Just a little nervous about how good my soccer skills are, haven't played in a while!" Ron knew there was something else up, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't press.

"Yes, you better watch out. I've gotten pretty good." It wasn't raining outside, but the clouds were still overcast in the gray sky, and everything was wet and slippery. They trudged together to the field behind the bushes, and started out by just kicking the ball back and forth, and trying to keep their balance. It was a good time for them both as they bumped into each other, trying to steal the ball. Not long into their giggling game, the twins and Ginny appeared to play along. The twins went on a team by themselves, and Ron was with Hermione and Ginny. Ron was impressed at how good the girls really were, and they had soon taken a 12-3 lead. George gave the ball a hard kick, and it flew right towards Ron, who wasn't expecting it.

"Ron, watch out!" Hermione and Ginny called together, but it was too late. The ball smacked right into the side of his head, causing Ron to lose his footing as he ran, and he fell down to the ground, his ankle twisted at a stomach-turning angle. He blacked out for a minute, but when he came back to it, the four of them were all staring down at him. The first thing he did was let a groan of pain out as he touched his ankle, which throbbed back.

"I'm sorry Ron!" George said quickly, trying to help Ron to his feet, but Ron yelped at the pressure on his ankle and fell back down. The whole side of his head was burning as if it was on fire.

"Can you walk?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron groaned again, laying flat on his back.

"I'll go get mum, watch him" She sprinted off, and Hermione got down on the ground, and put Ron's head in her lap.

"Your face is changing to some funky colors," she said quietly, running her hand across his forehead and trying not to look at the bone that was protruding from his flesh. Ron was in too much pain to even notice that Hermione was touching him. George and Fred seemed fascinated by the amount of blood coming out, and how the bone was bent. Mrs. Weasley appeared in a cloud of smoke, and bent down to her son.

"Ronnie, Ronnie, what did you do?" She took one look at his ankle and her face turned a light shade of green.

"Are you going to use magic to fix it mum?" Fred asked.

"I could, but there is a risk that I might injure the other bones, so I can't fix it completely," she said taking out her wand.

"This might hurt, Ronnie." Hermione grasped his hand as the bones started going together centimeter by centimeter.

"What are you doing?!" Ron yelled in pain. They moved just a little bit more, then Mrs. Weasley wrapped a cast around it.

"We are going to have to let it heal a little more before I can risk moving the bone again," she stood up. The pain was emulsifying every second Ron lay there, and he highly doubted he'd be able to get up.

"It hurts," he groaned quietly. A small bottle appeared from Mrs. Weasley coat, and she shoved a small pill in her sons' mouth. She took her wand out, and Ron suddenly started floating in the air.

"I'll take you home Ronniekins." He floated the whole way home, Hermione still clutching his hands. The twins and Ginny continued playing with his soccer ball, while Mrs. Weasley laid Ron down on the couch. She set blankets over his shivering body. He suddenly felt very cold…even where the soccer ball had come in contact with his face.

"You are going to sleep now, the pill's reaction." She fluffed a pillow for him, and then was gone. Hermione knelt down in front of him, and he could see her figure in a blurry light.

"You're going to be fine Ron; I'll stay here with you." Her face was pale, and she looked terrified.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Ron whispered, reaching his hand up to move her hair from her face, but he was falling asleep. His hand never reached her face before he fell asleep. Hermione watched Ron, and took his hand and kissed it, then ran it along her face. It was cold on her warm face.

"How do I tell you…" she whispered….

* * *

Before Ron even woke up, he could feel the pain. Even when he was sleeping the pain was irking at him. Why couldn't mum just make it go away? His eyes fluttered open and the dark room over took him. His hurt leg was propped up on a pillow, and a blanket was lying across it. He noticed the figure lying on the floor next to the couch and looked closer. Hermione was curled up asleep, a blanket also draped over her. What in the world time was it? It was only darkness peeping through the windows.

"Hello?" He called in hopes that someone was listening. A minute later, Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Hey you," she said softly, stepping over Hermione and leaning towards him.

"Feel better? That drug mum gave you really knocked you out!"

"What time is it?" he croaked.

"It's about three in the morning."

"What?! Holy shit, what did mum give me?"

"Calm down…the more you sleep, the better your leg is going to get." Ron sighed and plopped his head back on the pillow.

"I take it you have come for your three-in-the-morning snack?"

"Yep," she grinned, looking at Hermione.

"Hermione has been here all night."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. When you first went to sleep, she went upstairs and got her books. She was reading in here the entire time, except when she joined the rest of us for lunch and dinner. Then after dinner she came back in here, and fell asleep. Mum decided to let her stay in here, and covered her up."

"Wow," Ron said quietly.

"Must have been boring watching me sleep."

"She looked really worried about you. She must really care about you," her voice lowered.

"Well, I would have done the same thing if this happened to her," Ron realized.

"I have good new for you. Well, I guess you could call it good news."

"And what's that?"

"Dad is taking the next few days off, and he's taking us to visit Aunt Lola in the next town. Thing is, mum didn't think it would be good for you to do that much moving around, and Hermione volunteered to stay here with you. So you guys are going to have the whole house to yourselves tomorrow night," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not like I can really do much anyway," Ron said, but excitement was in his voice.

"Why, what did you want to do with her?" Ginny teased.

"I just mean I'll feel bad if I have to wait her around to get me things."

"I don't think she'll really mind. She's been sitting in here with you this whole time, so that says something."

"True…" Ron grinned. Ginny left and he laid there thinking about having the house to himself with Hermione.

* * *

**Note: **Poor Ron, hehe. Next chapter, I promise _something_ is going to happen with the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Night to Remember

**Note: **Warning…the sexual content starts here! But it's nothing too intense. Chapter complete.

**Chapter 6: The Night to Remember**

"Now remember you two, don't let anyone in the house. And don't start anything on fire. And don't use magic, no matter what happens!" Mrs. Weasley was lecturing Ron and Hermione right before she left. The Weasley family was heading out to visit a family member, and Ron and Hermione were going to be left alone the whole night, and into the following day.

"Do you guys understand all this?"

"Mum, please! You are acting like I've never been left home alone before!" Ron complained, trying to move his leg off the couch edge so he was sitting with his back against the couch back.

"All right then." She kissed his head, and then kissed Hermione's.

"If you start to feel better, maybe you two can take another crack at those gnomes."

"Are you sure we should leave these two teenagers alone, mum?" Fred teased. "Their hormones are raging, and with the family gone, who knows what may happen!"

"Fred, come off it," Mrs. Weasley scolded, although a look of worry crossed her face briefly. She ushered Fred out of the room, but not before he could add another comment.

"Just stay out of my bed, alright? Those are new sheets on there!" He called, right before the loud slam of the door echoed around the room.

"Whatever," Ron scowled. Hermione was sitting next to him on the couch, her hands folded tightly and eyes fixed on the door. Ron's ankle was aching, but he was too nervous and excited to really notice it.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she repeated.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could play a game of chess," she suggested.

"That would be fun," he lied. She got up and bent low to find his chess game among the scattered books and board games. As her purple shirt rose up exposing her back, marks the same color as the night sky and some deep plum-coloured one's were viewable on her skin.

"Hermione!" he said rather loudly.

"What?" She giggled nervously, pulling her shirt back down. She sat on the floor across from the couch and began setting up the pieces. Ron scooted down to the floor, trying to keep his ankle straight.

"What was that on your back?" He asked quietly, and her hand shook and the piece she as holding fell. Panic filled her face, and her voice wavered.

"W-what? There was something on my back?" She said in an obvious lie, and kept her eyes lingering on the ground.

"Yes. They looked like….like some kind of bruise marks."

"It's nothing Ron, don't worry about it."

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," she replied stubbornly.

"Because why?" Ron asked just as stubbornly.

"It's nothing, I told you!"

"Hermione! I care about you, and if anything is wrong, I want to know about it! Please…tell me?" She continued looking at the ground, but Ron could see her eye's glittering with tears.

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do." Ron blushed when he realized he finally admitted that to her.

"You can't tell your family, or my parents," she whispered.

"I promise I won't," Ron moved closer to her.

"Or Harry, or any of our friends, teachers, or any-"

"Hermione. I said I won't." He touched her knee lightly, and he felt the heat jumping around in his fingers.

"They are from my uncle," she said as Ron's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He used to live with us for a short time, you know? When he wasn't working, h-he used to drink. He'd come home late from these Muggle bars and find any excuse to throw a bottle at me, or a dish or the phone, or just use his hand if there wasn't anything else around. I'd be sleeping, and he'd come banging into my room and wake me, just to take out any anger he had…" she was crying now, tears freely flowing down her beautiful face.

"A-and I never knew what to do! I just let it happen, and wouldn't tell anyone, not even Mum and Dad. He used to apologize to me after it was over, and warned me not to tell anyone, that this was the last time. But it never was the last time." She covered her face in her hands, and Ron stared at her. It took a moment to register what she just told him. Hermione's uncle, her own family, hurt her. He purposely hurt her. He gave her bruises and made her cry. Anger was flowing like electricity through his flesh as he watched Hermione cry. He never….did anything sexual to her, did he? If she said yes Ron thought he would get up and fucking run all the way to Hermione's house and give that man a piece of his mind.

"He never…" Ron choked…"Uh…Touched…Er…Um…Ra-"

"No," she shook her head vigorously. "Never that."

"Hermione," was all he could say as he reached his arm out and pulled her into his hold. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kept crying, her arms wrapping tightly over his back, as though she was afraid he'd fall away from her. He looked down her back, and could see the bruises from where her shirt was rising up. He took a hand and began to rub the skin there softly. Hermione flinched at first and looked ready to move away, but soon let him continue. He just held her like this as the time passed. Who new how long had passed. Ron knew he could spend forever holding her like this. Her sobs slowly ended, and Ron could feel her heart beating against his chest. She leaned off his shoulder and they looked in each other's eyes. Ron thought she looked so beautiful in the light from the fire place.

"I'm actually sorta glad I told you. I couldn't hold it inside any longer."

"So am I," Ron said. But inside he felt horrible. He actually wondered if he would rather not have known about it. It was too fucked up to believe.

"Ron, I…" she started to say.

"I want to say something, but it might sound weird."

"Tell me."

"I think I love you…F-from the first time I-I came to The Burrow, a-and saw you again…"

"I…." he gaped. His heart actually stopped. He could swear it did. She just said she loved him. He searched her eyes, and time just seemed to stop. Did he love her? Should he say it just to keep her happy? As he ran his hand over her cheek, he knew the truth… He had the only answer that mattered.

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered, and her eyes filled up again.

"I always have."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ron's heart soared high as he pulled Hermione's face into his, and when their lips met, fireworks exploded in both of them. This was definitely better then his birthday. And Christmas. His birthday and Christmas combined. God, she tasted so good. He was so hungry to have her lips on his, and she felt the same. It became an intense, longing kiss, arms wrapped tightly around each others backs. It was probably the most romantic moment in both of their lives. She was sighing lightly into his mouth, and her pelvis was pushed against him, causing every bone in his body to go crazy. Her hands had roamed under his shirt, and they were pulling it up.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, pulling his face away from hers. She looked surprised, and her face was red.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing," she climbed off him quickly, avoiding his ankle, but Ron pulled her back onto his lap. She giggled at looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked.

"Do you want to? It wasn't my intent to do something," she said quickly.

"I mean, I was just expecting a good game of chess! But now just feels…right, you know?"

"I know…but are you sure you're ready?" Ron asked, not believing those words just came from his mouth. Was he even ready? And what were they talking about? Were they really considering having sex already? Sure, he's known Hermione for years…but they've only just expressed heir feelings now, and they were yet so young… It was too much to handle.

"Ron, I want to," she said quietly. "I have never felt like this for anyone."

"Me neither," Ron admitted. Was this REALLY Hermione Granger? The once stuck-up and know it all from Hogwarts? No way. These thoughts of who was really sitting there on his lap continued in his head.

"Well, where?" Ron said a bit quick. Hermione grinned.

"Let's go to your bedroom," she purred, standing up.

"Of course, somewhere far away," Ron joked. He didn't even care that his ankle was screaming at him to sit back down, he was walking on it up the stairs, in a hurry to reach his room. Since when was it so far away? As soon as they walked in though, Ron's excitement turned to pure nervousness and everything in his room seemed to be spinning.

"Do you, um, have anything?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah! I have a few…" Ron realized what she was asking.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just have to use the bathroom." She kissed him quickly, and then was gone. Ron sat on his bed, and actually thought he was going to be sick with nerves. Would not be good to throw up right before you lose your virginity. How were they going to do this? Would he know what to do? Sure he had dreamed about this, but when it came time to doing it, it was a down right different story. Ron watched his shoes that were lying on the floor, as if waiting for them to answer all these questions. Hermione returned, and closed his door, locking it. She kicked her shoes off, and walked over to him. Just watching her with that look on her face made Ron's pants tight.

"Um," he kind of mumbled. "Now what?"

"I don't know," she admitted. There was a silence that made it hard to breathe in the room. Someone needed to take action, or this was going to turn out horribly. Ron knew he was that someone.

"Come here," he whispered, and Hermione obeyed, standing right in front of him. He ran his hands up both sides of her, and then along her neck. She sighed at his touch, and then pushed closer, their pelvises aligned again. Another deep kiss followed, and they were both sighing into each other's mouths. Ron fell back onto the bed on his back, and Hermione climbed on top.

"Are you really sure…" they both asked at the same time. They giggled, and then Hermione leaned down and kissed him again. His hands went softly up the back of her shirt, and she ended the kiss and raised her arms above her head. Ron pulled the shirt over her head slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She was wearing a fancy lace bra, and Ron bit his lip to keep from letting go already. She started tugging at his shirt, and it was off quickly, leaving his hair standing straight up. She ran her hands along his chest, and he had his lightly on her back. She reached back and unclipped her bra, and as it fell away from her skin, Ron moaned. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously and her whole face turned a deep shade of red.

"It's okay," Ron said soothingly, lightly moving her arms away. She let him, and they fell back down to his neck.

"Oh my," he whispered, his hands lingering up to them. They weren't big, but not exactly small either. The perfect size in Ron's opinion. He ran his finger along one, and Hermione let out a sound of pleasure, still blushing. Hearing Hermione moan like that was enough to set Ron off, but he struggled to hold it once again. She opened his belt buckle, and the buttons to his jeans, deliberately letting her hands linger down there. She pulled them off his legs, avoiding a bump to the ankle. She just looked at Ron's boxers for a long moment, and he was afraid she'd laugh…he smiled self-consciously, and she smiled back. Ignoring his pulsing ankle, he flipped them over so Hermione was resting under him, shifting his weight so he didn't hurt her. She giggled as they kissed, one of Ron's hands traveling along her stomach and down to her jeans. Pulling the zipper down with one hand took a minute, but Ron finally got it down. He could feel the soft press of her skin against his as she started to breath a little heavier.

"Impressive," Hermione giggled lightly. Ron kept kissing her as his hand snuck down her pants, and found the soft skin on her thighs. Hermione was twitching at his touch, light moans flowing into his mouth. Ron was impressing himself…How in the hell did he learn to do this? But obviously Hermione was enjoying it. It was when he rubbed her gently on the outside of her panties that she really arched up into him, her legs twitching harder. She had snuck her hands down his boxers, and found him fully-erect. One of her hands began to rub it, and they both moaned into each others mouths. She pulled his boxers off his legs, and he gently pulled her lilac underwear down. He quickly found a condom from inside his night table, slipped it on (This only took about 8 seconds!), and settled himself on her, taking one of her hands in his. The looped fingers, and held onto each other tightly. Her legs opened, and Ron could fell the softness of her thighs on his. As gentle as he started to enter Hermione, her eyes were still filling with tears, squeezing his hand tightly every time she let out a gasp. Ron knew everything that he had just taken from her, and suddenly felt awful about the whole thing.

"Hermione, I'll stop," Ron whispered quietly, about to pull back out. What was he thinking? Inflicting more pain on Hermione? This was not what he wanted. It was not worth it, no matter how excited he was.

"No Ron, don't," she wrapped an arm around his back to hold him down.

"Keep going."

"Okay," Ron kissed her ear. It was the most amazing feeling Ron had felt in his entire life. Hermione was still looking a bit scared, but as Ron kissed her cheek and neck over and over her face began to relax. He was surprised he lasted the amount of time he did before he let loose, groaning loudly and panting just as loud as Hermione was...

They were laying side by side in bed not long after. Hermione had her eyes closed, and Ron was watching her. Their hands were still clasped together, and Ron gave it a squeeze. Hermione squeezed back, and her eyes opened, still glittering lightly with tears.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she nodded. "It hurt at first, but it started to get better. It was wonderful."

"So you are glad that we did it? No regrets?"

"I am." No regrets at all.

"You?"

"I'm extremely happy," he said truthfully. She scooted closer to him, and kissed him gently.

"I'm just still having trouble believing that…I'm really here with you like this. I've been thinking about you all summer, and even more since you arrived here."

"I know…And as horrible as it is to say, I am kind of glad that Harry isn't here with us. Not that I don't want him around…"

"I just wanted you to myself for a little while," Ron finished for her.

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Hermione," Ron started to say. As great and perfect as the mood was right now, he just couldn't get what Hermione had told him earlier off his mind. They couldn't dance around it anymore; he wanted, almost needed, to talk about it.

"Hmm?"

"So what are you going to do about your uncle?" He asked slowly.

"Ron, I thought you said you weren't going-"

"I said I wouldn't, and I won't. But I think that YOU should tell someone. What if it happens again? I don't think I can live with knowing that when you aren't with me, you are getting hurt."

"I'm not going to be around him for awhile, I'll be with you at Hogwarts," she tried to change the topic.

"That's not my point. You are going to see him again eventually, you live with the man for awhile, and he could move back in with you guys again at anytime. And I mean…he needs help."

"Jesus Ron," Hermione said angrily, climbing out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her, leaving Ron laying there with no covering.

"What?"

"Can't you just let it go already? I mean, really!"

"No, I can't!"

"I shouldn't have told you. You are blowing this way out of proportion! You don't understand ANY of it, okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron sat up, anger flooded in his words. Why was Hermione suddenly getting so defensive?

"What, do you think what your uncle does is right?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you are acting like he's some saint or something! He's an asshole, Hermione. He is. You don't need to try and protect him, especially around me."

"Oh, you really don't understand! He's my family, Ron! He's really close with my Dad!"

"Maybe by blood, but that's about it! And stop telling me I don't understand! I have the facts all lined up, and any idiot with half a brain could figure this out!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Her face was filled with the most anger Ron had ever seen come across those beautiful features.

"It means that you are blinded by a certain image you have your uncle made out to be, you can see who he REALLY is!"

"Oh, so now I'm blind am I?"

"Yeah, you are!"

"I'm glad I found out what you really think of me then," she said, starting to search for her clothes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even come here in the first place. Maybe I shouldn't love you! Maybe I don't even need you in my life right now!" Ron felt like ice water was just poured all over his head, and he ran his hand through his hair and tried to remain calm.

"Hermione, I just don't like seeing you in all this pain, all right? You don't deserve that. You deserve to be treated as the wonderful person you are. And maybe you're right; maybe I don't know all the facts. But from what I know, it needs to stop. Right now. And you know that the thoughts I have of you are all good…Full of love, admiration, beauty, trust…I could go on and on. I thought that I-I just showed that to you with what we did…" Silence. Ron waited for her to say something, but she just kept looking at her feet.

"And if you think you don't need me, then fine. I need you, probably more than I need anything else in this world…But fuck it. I'll get over it. Some how." He stood up (ignoring his ankle…this was not an issue now) and slipped on some random pair of pants.

"I'll leave you alone to pack then." He quickly left his room and shut the door without another look at Hermione. He didn't get far down then hallway when he slumped against the wall, and slid down. He was crying quietly…He hadn't cried since he was seven years old, and that was when George had stolen one of his favorite Quidditch posters and used it to make a fire. He had Hermione….And now he just lost her. Or so he thought.

"Ron…" Hermione had followed him moments later, tears running down her own face. She stopped in front of him for a moment.

"Go on, get packing then," Ron sniffled, turning his head the other way to hide his tears.

"Oh Ron, I don't want to leave!" She clutched the blanket tighter around her chest and collapsed onto his lap in a heap of sniffles.

"I-I didn't mean one thing that I said in there! I do need you…More than I need anything else!" She buried her face on his chest, and he held her to him close.

"You know I just want what's best for you, all out of love," Ron said quietly.

"I know, I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am! You are the one thing I really love in this world, and I push you away…"

"I'm still here."

"I'm really sorry, Ron…"

"So am I." He kissed her ear, and hugged her tightly.

"We don't have to talk about this until you are ready, okay?" She nodded.

"And I promise I will take your advice…I just need some time to sort all my thoughts and get everything in order."

"I know. Let's go back to bed." And with that, the two of them went back to Ron's room, and fell asleep with their arms tightly around each other. Ron just wanted to sleep and think in the morning. As long as he had Hermione, everything was perfectly okay…

Ron didn't really dream that night, he was too tired. And when he awoke the next morning, he was still tired. His head was still stuffy and his eyes a little wet. They were sleeping in a rather uncomfortable fashion, both on their sides facing each other. Hermione had one arm draped over him, and the other was under his neck. Ron's arms were wrapped around either side of her, keeping her close. He slowly pulled his arms away from her, trying not to wake her. She sighed, and turned to her other side. Ron fixed the blankets around her so she was warm enough, and kissed her head. Going down to the kitchen he almost expected everyone to be sitting there, but then he remembered they were all away. He was going to make Hermione breakfast in bed, but looking at all the different utensils, he got a little nervous. Why couldn't he just use magic for this?

"Pancakes," he said to himself, looking at a box of pancake batter. "I can do this." Getting all the ingredients together was easy enough, but when he started flipping them over the pan, they were flipping off to far and landing in the fire on the stove.

"Shit," he whispered after four pancakes were ruined. "How hard can these be??" He slowly turned one pancake, and prayed that it landed back on the pan. It did, and he started congratulating himself. He managed to make five perfect pancakes after that, and he laid them on a plate. The bacon was easier to make, and pouring some pumpkin juice was not a problem. He was getting into this whole cooking-thing as he places some strawberries along a pancake that Ron proudly thought resembled a heart.

"Ron?" Came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

"Hermione! You were supposed to stay in bed! You know, breakfast in bed!"

"Oh, sorry!" She giggled.

"Oh well, now that you're here." He hurried over and pulled the bench out for her. She grinned as he set the neat plate in front of her, followed by the cup of pumpkin juice. "Ta-da!"

"You did this? All by yourself?" She just stared at the food. He nodded and wiped some flour off his hands.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She said cheerfully.

"Looks wonderful."

"Good. Well, enjoy!" He started to clean some of the pans up.

"Come here," she motioned him with her finger. He sat on the bench next to her, and he kissed him. He kissed her back, and ran his hand through her thick and messy hair.

"So we are really okay?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, we are." She ran her finger over his nose to get off some of the flour.

"You have flour all over," she grinned. He touched her cheek with his finger.

"So do you." Then he picked up a strawberry and she bit into it, giggling as the juices dribbled down her chin. Ron licked them off as they dribbled down, and then kissed her lips.

"What a sweet kiss. Literally," Hermione joked.

"I have to get this cleaned up before anyone gets home," Ron forced himself to get up and start washing the dishes. He almost gave up and ran back over to Hermione, but he resisted. What a perfect way to start the day!

* * *

**Note: **Yay, everything is good with Ron and Hermione! But what happens when Harry comes back into the picture? Read on…I know this took a while to finally get up here, but I have been really busy with school, I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7: The Awkwardness with Harry

**Chapter Seven: The Awkwardness with Harry**

**Note: **Chapter complete.

The Weasley's had not yet returned that afternoon, allowing Ron and Hermione to cuddle together by the fire, and to also finish Ron's summer homework, which seemed to be a lot more then anyone else had gotten. Hermione was basically telling Ron what to write down, and Ron would reward her with a kiss. This led them to forget about the work as they got lost in the kiss. Hermione would eventually have to push Ron to keep going. The fight that had taken place the previous night seemed to affect them both internally, but neither wanted to discuss it out loud. It seemed best to just hide it…For now, anyway.

"So, about us," Hermione broke the silence.

"What about us?" Ron questioned cautiously. He had to be careful about what he said on this topic.

"We are going to have to tell people about us…You know, your family, our friends…Harry."

"Yeah, they'd end up finding out anyway, you know how we can't keep our hands off each other," Ron half-joked.

"You mean how you can't keep your hands off me," Hermione teased. Ron realized he had been running his hand along her arm over and over, loving the feel of her soft skin.

"Sorry then," Ron crossed his arms.

"Well, I didn't tell you to stop!" Hermione wrapped Ron's arms around her and leaned comfortably back into his chest.

"Have you ever…Felt this way about Harry?" The question slipped out of Ron's mouth before he could bite his tongue.

"Harry? No, I have never thought of him as anything more then a good friend," Hermione said, as the lump in Ron's throat left.

"That's reassuring."

"Why, have you?" Hermione joked.

"Haha," Ron laughed. "All the time, especially before I go to bed at night."

"I knew it!" Hermione declared, swatting Ron's arm.

"So, are you nervous about the O.W.L. results or curious about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Ron? Is that really you talking about school before it evens starts?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked.

"It's almost time to go back," Ron tried to argue back.

"Then yes to both!" She kissed his hand.

"Although, if you consider all the complicated spells and charms, not to mention the potions Snape is going to come up with, and along with all our Prefect duties again, I'd say that these O.W.L. results-"

"Hermione! Now that is too much school for me to handle in one sitting," Ron interrupted.

"Snape just makes me lose the drive to do anything!" She giggled and Ron squeezed her tighter.

"Anything at all?"

"Okay, almost anything!"

"Back to work!" Hermione declared, sliding off his lap before his hand could touch her neck.

"Yes ma'am." They worked hard -well, Hermione worked hard- until there was just a little writing for Transfiguration left.

"I quit," Ron groaned.

"Come on, you are almost there," Hermione encouraged. "When we get done, I promise you'll get a reward…"

"Reward, aye?" Ron picked his quill back up and began to scribble furiously. Hermione kept grinning as Ron wrote at top speed. As she read through his work, she saw that certain parts of it didn't make sense, but it was decent enough to reward Ron with.

"That's not bad," she pushed it aside and quickly got back on Ron's lap.

"I think for my reward I would like a big glass of cold butterbeer with-" Ron got interrupted by Hermione's kiss.

"If you insist then," she started to climb off his lap, unable to hide a smile.

"On second thought, butterbeer isn't nearly as good as this," Ron kissed her again. Their frenzied kisses had them rolling along the floor, giggles in between each kiss. Neither heard the Weasley's return a little before dinner. Neither heard Ginny enter the house, while then other four Weasley's checked out the gnome population in the bushes.

"Can't you at least get a room?" Ginny appeared from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Ron almost hit the ceiling in surprise.

"I live here."

"I mean, you're home! Where is everyone else?"

"Outside, but they are coming." Ginny folded her arms and looked proudly at them. Hermione quickly shoved her shirt back on as Ron searched for where his landed.

"At least you came in first," Hermione pulled Ron's shirt out from under her and handed it to him.

"What is this, the twentieth time today you two got at it?"

"We've actually only done it once, but we've had quite a few kissing-"

"She does not need to know about this, Hermione," Ron shot Ginny an annoyed look.

"Just curious," Ginny held her hands up innocently, and plopped in the chair, a smile playing along her face as she watched Ron slip his shirt on. Ron looked at Hermione's flushed face and couldn't help but chuckle. The schoolwork they had been working on was crumbled down the middle from when they had rolled over it.

"So how was Aunt Lisa?" Ron asked, trying to end the teasing stares Ginny was shooting to them.

"Aunt who? Last time I checked there is no Aunt Lisa in the Weasley family…"

"What?"

"I think you mean Aunt Lola," Ginny giggled at her brothers' puzzled expression. "And she's doing pretty well. She knitted each of us a hat for winter, but sorry, I seemed to 'forget' yours back at her house…"

"That's quite alright, I have plenty of Mum's knitted sweaters and gloves and socks to last me my life. And my children's lives also," Ron replied with a sigh. The door opened, and Mrs. Weasley came dashing into the room.

"Ginny, you forgot to grab Ron's hat! Good thing I found it after it fell among the seat cushions!" She said, her cheeks rosy and hand clutching a maroon hat. Ron held in a groan as she shoved it over his fiery head.

"I tried!" Ginny mouth to Ron.

"Why maroon? I like the colour blue. Green is nice too. Black…"

"I thought maroon was always your favourite?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him, a mixed look of surprise and hurt on her face.

"Oh yeah, it is," Ron coughed. "I just have so much maroon from the lovely things you make me, I thought a little variety would be nice…"

"Why change what you love?" Mrs. Weasley started to leave the room.

"Good point, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione piped up, giving Ron a look. Was that supposed to mean something in particular? The twins came bouncing into the room, interrupting Ron's thoughts on the comment. George had a green hat ('Of course he gets green,' Ron thought) pulled far down on his head, almost passed his eyes, and Fred had a brown one.

"Aha! Guilty!" George pointed a finger at Ron.

"Guilty of what?" Ron replied quickly, slightly alarmed.

"There has to be something," George pondered.

"I'll think of it."

"Dare I ask what you two have been up to while we were away?" Fred said in a low voice. Mrs. Weasley had left the room, and Mr. Weasley was still wandering around outside. The five of them all shared glances, until Fred, George, and Ginny settled their eyes on Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Our little Ronnie is growing up so quickly," Fred sighed in a teary voice, and George started to dab the fake tears in his eyes with his new hat.

"But I don't know if I approve of this!"

"Oh, give it a break! I know all about you and Angelina, all those times you snuck into her room after hours last year…I can only imagine! All that fuc-"

"Alright, alright! Shut up!" Fred hissed as Ron's voice grew louder with each word. He sped off before anyone could further comment on his relationship with Angelina. George followed trot, snickering, and they disappeared up the stairs.

"Well then…who's up for a snack?" Ginny clapped her hands once.

* * *

The days after that seemed to move quicker then the first half of summer did. Mrs. Weasley was able to completely heal Ron's injury the day before the Weasley family and Hermione left for Diagon Alley. The process had consisted of drinking some disgusting herbal tea's ("To keep your body healthy," Mrs. Weasley had told Ron) that almost made Ron pass out. He declared he was going to ask Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, who in the world came up with the idea of putting leaves in water and drinking it. When Mrs. Weasley had to move the bones again, Ron had to keep a pillow in front of his face to keep from screaming bloody murder. The twins got a kick out of watching this, and enjoyed doing impressions of Ron's yells for the rest of the day. He came away with the whole thing having a better idea of how Harry felt when he had to re-grow a bone a few years ago. Ron enjoyed finally being able to run around for the free day, but at last, that inevitable day had come.

"Does everyone have everything?" Mrs. Weasley dashed around the fireplace.

"Ginny, your wand? Fred, George? Those stink bombs better not be in those trunks! Hermione, Ron, got your badges? Good, good."

"Calm down Molly," Mr. Weasley instructed.

"Ronnie dear, you go first," Mrs. Weasley paid no attention to her husband and shoved Ron into the fireplace. He got settled there, grasped some Floo powder, and prepared for the transfer.

"You can do it Ron!" Fred cheered.

"Just make sure you land properly and don't harm your ankle again! You gave us all a scare with that!" George cackled.

"And another scare when you sounded just like a bird being attacked yesterday! I thought we had lost our brother to the bird kingdom!"

"We already lost one brother to the asshole kingdom," George said.

"George!" Mr. Weasley scolded.

"Diagon Alley!" He yelled with a sneer to the twins. A few moments later, he opened his eyes back up and waited near the start of the alley. Hermione appeared next, and Ron pulled her to him for a kiss. The two of them had only had the opportunity to physically be together one other time since their first. The Weasley's all seemed to keep a close eye fixed on where the two of them were at every moment, especially the twins, who liked to randomly apparate into Ron's bedroom. This left Ron hungry for her. Ginny appeared and didn't even bother to comment on the two of them, she just hurried off. Ron and Hermione walked around with their hands tightly closed together, waving to their fellow schoolmates as they passed each other in the busy buildings. They saw Neville Longbottom chasing his toad near Ollivanders, where Ron proudly entered, finally going to get a new wand from his parents for making Prefect again this year. Hermione ended up choosing between the two Ron liked best. Then they got their 6th year books, some new quills, and a few other various things. They were seated together on the curb waiting for the others, too busy to notice the dark-haired boy coming their way…

"You guys!" Harry called from a few yards away, causing Ron and Hermione to jump up and leap away from each other quickly.

"Harry!" They declared in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked dumbly.

"Getting things for Hogwarts," Harry replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world (Which it probably was at the time). He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Hermione patted his back slightly uncomfortably. She started to pull back after the generous hug time, but Harry was still latched onto her.

"Ummm," she sounded.

"I missed you a lot," Harry said as he took in her smell.

"I missed you too." He finally let her go and grabbed Ron's hand and shook it.

"Did you guys just meet up here?" He asked.

"Actually," Ron started.

"You won't believe some of the shit the Dursley's put me through this summer. I am fucking glad to be out of that hellhole!" Harry interrupted.

"Harry, watch what you are saying!" Hermione disciplined. Ron grinned inside, knowing that she hardly yelled at him to watch his mouth.

"What's your problem?" Harry demanded, folding his arms.

"I don't have a problem, I just think you should watch what-"

"Screw this!" Harry interrupted again. "You're as bad as Uncle Vernon! And Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. All of them combined!" He said before he stomped off and disappeared around the corner. Ron and Hermione just stared after him.

"What did I say? It's not like I haven't told him to watch his mouth before," Hermione wondered.

"I don't know," said Ron, still watching the corner Harry had stalked around, as if waiting for him to come running back, a smile on his face. He was ready to congratulate Harry for the believable joke he just played on them. But he didn't come.

"He didn't even take the time to write back to our letters, so he has no right to be angry with us for this," Hermione continued.

"We'll have to ask him on the train I guess."

"After we get back from the Prefect compartment," Hermione replied proudly.

"Do you think Harry should have been made one?"

"I'd think that he would be."

"Yeah, Dumbledore likes him, but you have to remember what he said about not wanting to burden him..." Ron said as they started walking. The Weasley's met up again near the brick wall that lead to Platform 9 ¾.

"Hermione! Stop now, you are not going this year!" Ron heard a familiar voice yelling across the Muggle train station.

"Bloody hell, it's your uncle!" Ron tapped Hermione's arm. He jogged closer as Hermione huddled into Ron. The station was clear of Muggles for the most part, except for a few busy passer-buyers. Mrs. And Dr. Granger were farther off in the distance, watching with worry. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George had already passed into the platform. Ginny was about to head through when she heard Hermione's uncle shouting and stopped. He reached the three of them, and raised his hand up as if to strike Hermione, but Ron cleared his throat and stepped in front of her.

"I'd like a word with my niece," Mr. Granger grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her foreword. "Alone!" He bellowed when Ron started to follow. They moved a few yards away and Mr. Granger started shouting at Hermione. He was shouting too fast for Ron to catch every word.

"What do you think you are doing?! Didn't your parents and I tell you that you weren't going back to that bloody school this year? And you sneak out? You just can listen, can you? Can you!" He repeated when Hermione didn't respond, shaking her fiercely. Her hair fell into her face and he raised his hand again, bringing it down with a SLAP to her face that Ron could hear and almost feel where he was standing, causing Hermione to fall backwards. He had started to kick her when Ron ran over and shoved him away. He stumbled back but caught his balance.

"Stay out of this, you good for nothing!" Mr. Granger punched Ron in the nose, expecting him to back off, but Ron punched him right back, causing Mr. Granger to lose his balance and fall to his arse. Ron helped Hermione up and the three of them quickly shoved their carts and themselves through the secret entrance without looking back at Hermione's parents, who had come running.

"Ginny, make sure our luggage gets on, please?" Ron said quickly to his sister.

"Sure thing," she replied, wide-eyed. Ron half carried Hermione onto the train and into an empty compartment, fumbling with his new wand to put a locking charm on all sides of the door. Hermione had collapsed to the floor, crying, and Ron went down with her.

"You see what I mean!" She sobbed, running her hand along her red cheek.

"Fucking arse," Ron said quietly, holding Hermione in an arm.

Let me see that." He pulled her hand from her cheek, and rubbed the mark. He took his wand and removed the redness and pain, then kissed away her tears. Her sobs became little hiccups after a minute, and then she was quiet.

"I can't believe you hit my uncle," she said, half amazed, half defensive.

"What was I to do? And besides, he hit me first!" Ron complained, touching his nose.

"It was very brave."

"Anything for you. Does my nose look crooked?"

"It's always crooked," Hermione teased.

"Don't tell me you are joining the dark forces of the twins 'Pick on Ron' bit?"

"Nah," Hermione smiled. The train gave a loud TOOT and started slowly moving.

"We better get to the meeting," Hermione straightened her badge.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" We could just skip it."

"No, we can't skip it," Hermione lectured. "And everything is…We'll just talk about it later," she stood. Ron followed her up and undid the charms on the door. Ron almost fell into Harry on the way into the tiny hall.

"There you guys are!" Harry shot his hands up in the air.

"I have been looking everywhere! Oh, you guys got us a compartment! Great!" His tone was considerably friendly, especially after the way he blew up earlier at Diagon Alley.

"Oh. Well, yeah, but we can't stay. Prefect meeting." Ron pointed to his badge. Harry stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You were made a Prefect again? No shit!" Harry slapped Ron's shoulder, laughing.

"I just don't believe it!"

"Thanks a lot, man," Ron felt a twinge of hurt.

"I'm just playing, congratulations! While you are at the meeting, Hermione and I will have some time to catch up then." He started to usher Hermione back through the doorway.

"Actually, I need to go with Ron. But we will be back before we get to Hogwarts," she said quickly.

"You too?" Harry huffed.

"I'm surprised you didn't get one, Harry."

"Why would I want to have that hassle," Harry tried to sound nonchalant about it, but there was an edge of disappointment in his voice. They all looked at the floor, until Hermione started to edge towards the end of the hall.

"We'll see you later then." Hermione quickly walked off, Ron on her tail before Harry could comment.

"Is it me, or does Harry seem different this year?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Something is definitely off," Hermione agreed. "But we can't forget about Harry's encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And Cedric, of course," she kept her voice low. "Sirius…All this stuff that has been happening to him."

"Maybe it's you know, affecting him deeper then he's letting show."

"Yes, or maybe something happened during the summer holiday," Hermione pointed out.

"He'll tell us about it when we get back," Ron opened the compartment door.

"Hopefully in a tone that won't damage my hearing.

* * *

"I can't believe we got all the same night shift areas for Gryffindor!" Hermione was in awe as they walked back to the compartment they were in earlier.

"This might not be so bad after all," Ron couldn't hide a smile.

"Of course, Malfoy got a few of the same."

"How did he make Prefect again," Hermione grumbled.

"He was lousy last year!"

"That's easy to answer. His father."

"Yeah."

THUMP

"What in bloody hell was that?" Ron wondered. The train jerked forward, then suddenly braked faster then trains were physically capable of. Ron tried to grab something to keep from losing his footing, but he was thrown forward by the fierce gravity taking over his body. He lost vision of Hermione as he tumbled along the thin hallway. When everything came to a standstill, Ron was pressed against the far window. The lights flickered a few times before settling off. Darkness enveloped the train like a huge black blanket. An eerie trilling noise drummed in Ron's ears as a chilling breeze brushed across his cheek. Ron's brain was still back at the other end of the hall with Hermione before anything had happened. He flopped down to the floor with a 'thump.' Who was that screaming? What was making that noise? Why was it suddenly so cold? Ron's brain snapped back to his body as realization took over.

"Who is that?" A voice demanded with a kick on Ron's leg.

"Neville, is that you?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"We just stopped. Trains aren't supposed to stop like that! Something must have physically stopped it!" Panic flooded out of Neville's words. Ron got himself to his feet, and put his noise against the cool glass. There was nothing out there, just the dark sky glittering with the light stars. Ron was about to look away, until a large red figured zoomed by the window.

"Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer," It hissed in a raspy voice as it zoomed by.

"What was that?!" Neville's cry was almost cut off by yells of alarm coming from all over the train. Neville grasped Ron's arm as another red figure silently sped by. It was hard to make out a shape; the red glow was too intense.

"It's almost like floating fire," Ron said in awe to himself.

"Are they looking for Harry?" Neville stuck his face against the window. "I heard Potter. Everything is always looking for Harry."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, trying to look out the window at an angle, but no red shapes were in sight.

"Hey Ron! Neville, I think that's you. I recognized you Ron, your hair can be seen even in the dark! Did you guys see that?" Another familiar voice came from Ron's other side. He could see the shinning eyes of Dean Thomas, another fellow 6th year Gryffindor.

"Dean, do you know what happened? What are those?"

"Why did the train stop? The lights? It's really cold in here!" Neville continued.

"I heard something about the engine just freezing over, causing the train to stop as it did. They are out looking at it now," Dean answered.

"That's all I really know."

"This sounds awfully familiar. It's not those dementor's again, like from when they were guarding Hogwarts in year 3?" Neville shuddered.

"It was always cold at Hogwarts when they were around."

"But these things look more like fire," Ron pointed out. "It is cold in here, though."

"Didn't Dumbledore ban those from coming anywhere near Hogwarts ever again? We can't be far off from the grounds," said Dean.

"We need to find Harry. I have a feeling these things are looking for him," Ron guided himself along the window.

"How do you know it's necessarily after Harry?" Dean asked. "Although I wouldn't exactly be surprised."

"Didn't you hear that thing say Potter?"

"I just heard a raspy noise, like the wind along fall leaves."

"Neville, you heard it too, right?"

"Yes," Neville told him.

"Interesting," Dean pondered. "I'm going to go see what else I can find out up front. You guys find Harry, we'll meet up later." He followed the wall the opposite way Ron started to head, Neville holding his robe sleeve.

"You can let go Neville, we are fine."

"Right, sorry." But he kept his hold. Much to everyone's relief, the lights flickered on. Neville still seemed content on holding Ron's sleeve. Various things were laying along the floor…paintings that had fallen, light fixtures, and even a door that had fallen over. Just about every compartment had some heads peeking out, looks of curiosity and confused panic on their faces. Where was Harry? Still back in that compartment? And where was Hermione? As if someone had read his thoughts, he spotted Hermione jogging along the along, dodging the messes on the floor.

"Ron!" She took him in a hug quickly, her face the colour of freshly fallen snow. Ron couldn't help but give her a relieved kiss even though Neville was standing right there.

"Are you okay?" Ron put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her face. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" Her voice was a bit shaky.

"What's happening?"

"I'm okay, I was just bouncing around the halls," Ron made a little joke. "Dean said something about the train engine freezing."

"Dementor's?" Was the first word out of her mouth.

"I don't think so. What Neville and I saw looked different."

"You guys saw something? I could just head the brakes squealing along the tracks," she shivered.

"It was calling for Harry, we need to find him."

"I think he's still back here," Hermione led the way without question. Along the wall and around the corner was the compartment Hermione and Ron had first run into. The lights were off in there, and Harry was resting along the seat, oblivious to everything that was happening. The curtain was drawn tightly around the window.

"Harry?" The three of them said in unison. Harry did not stir, and all three of their stomachs dropped.

"Harry?" Ron shook his shoulder lightly. Harry's foot twitched and his eyes opened slowly. He sat up and stared at the three of them like he had never seen any of them in his life.

"Ron, Hermione! When did you get here? I was waiting for you at Diagon Alley, but we must have missed each other!" His eyes moved among them.

"What? We talked to you at Diagon Alley…You got a little angry with us," Ron said, confused.

"No, I don't remember seeing you guys there," Harry scratched his dark hair. "But don't worry about it, you found me now!" He grinned.

"So how are you guys?"

"Harry?" Hermione looked stunned. Ron started wondering if Harry took a bump to the head. Either that or he just wanted to forget about the way he acted earlier. That must be it; he just wanted to start over.

"Can't complain," Ron took a seat next to Hermione. Should they bring their relationship up? Ron decided Harry's odd (and good) mood shouldn't be toyed with right now. They didn't need him exploding like both times earlier.

"I'm doing okay," Hermione said, still squinting at Harry, trying to see why he was acting different.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Just relieved to be away from the Dursley's," he sighed.

"It's pretty wicked what's going on out there," Ron brought up. Harry looked puzzled.

"What's happening?" Harry asked. Neville, Hermione, and Ron all started to talk at the same time.

"Train froze-"

"There was this huge jolt-"

"Fiery shapes were calling for you," Ron finished them up. Harry's expression was unreadable.

"A dementor appeared near the park that's near the Dursley's house a few weeks ago," Harry said quietly. "It was just like last year when it happened…"

"What?!" Hermione and Ron gasped together.

"I thought that was the safest place for you to be? How did a dementor get that far out again?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"Dumbledore couldn't believe it," Harry said lightly, looking down at his hands.

"Well, where did you go?"

"To stay with Lupin and Tonks. They've been staying at headquarters." Another quick and short answer that led Ron to believe Harry didn't want to talk about this. (Neville's eyes widened a little when Harry said Sirius, but he did not say anything about it.)

"I'm sorry Harry, that must have been horrible," Neville sympathized.

"If you want to talk about it, we're here for you," Hermione said gently. This whole time Ron has been wondering about what happened earlier. Harry must have been angry about something that he was taking out on him and Hermione. But now, even though this was closer to his normal personality, he seemed a little more reserved that usual. Was it because Neville was with them?

"Not now, but thanks. And hey, sorry about your letters, if you sent any. Dumbledore had a protective force around the house. It's hard to describe, but if anything dealing with magic or Hogwarts, owls with letters for example, tried to get through, they wouldn't be allowed. A sort of electrical force stopped them.

"So that's what happened to Pig, he must have gotten electrocuted or something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized. "Is Pig okay?"

"It's not your fault, and yeah, he got better after mum spoiled him with treats." The train started to slowly trot along again. After Ron finished speaking, the compartment was quiet. In fact, they were quiet the rest of the way to Hogwarts, which has not been that far off after all. Harry continued to look down at his hands, while Hermione and Ron shared glances back and forth. Neville had moved closer to the window, watching out for the mysterious shapes from before.

"Go straight to the Great Hall," was the instruction being given for them as they stepped off the train.

"Well, let's go then," Ron lead the way.

**Note: **Is this getting too Soap Opera-ish? Lol.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts**

**Note: **Chapter complete.

As Ron stepped off the train, his foot landed in a large puddle of water. The splash brought water all over his shoes, and to the bottom of his robes.

"Shit!" He cursed, trying to safely stretch out his long legs and make it to an area without water, but he failed and landed in another shallow puddle.

"Ron, you just got my robe wet," Hermione complained from behind him.

"Sorry." He latched arms with her, determined not to get separated in the wave of students flooding off the trains.

"First years, over here!" Ron recognized the voice of Hagrid, a friend and teacher of his from Hogwarts.

"Returning students, follow along that path, you will see what you are to do," Hagrid waved his large hand in his direction.

"_That _path?" Hermione said awkwardly, looking at the path that led into the dark trees.

"This is interesting," Ron gulped in a somewhat fearful tone. A memory from his second year at Hogwarts popped into his mind. This memory was when he and Harry had ventured into the forest after hours one night, only to come across Aragog, a giant talking spider that Hagrid had rescued and set to live in the woods. He had commanded it not to harm anyone. Well, that command was well forgotten as Ron and Harry nearly became a late-night snack for Aragog's children. Ron shuddered at the thought that Aragog's millions of children could still be out there, waiting for him.

Walking close to Hermione, Ron started along the path, keeping at a steady pace until the tree's started appearing on either side of the path. Every little sound made Ron jump, leading Hermione to jump as well. A few giggles came from the crowds, as they laughed when some students started making wolf calls, and randomly yelling BOO. Ron's vision started darkening to where he couldn't see any of these students. Even Hermione was hard to make out on the side of him, just her presence was felt. Ron hoped that no one would get the idea to sneak up on him, because if that happened, he was pretty sure he would either pass out, or scream for help. They both stayed silent until the trees started clearing and they were then in a large opening. Students were gathered around a statue of what appeared to be Dumbledore. As they would touch it, they suddenly disappeared.

"It must be a port key," Ron finally said.

"I thought those didn't work inside the Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione pondered.

"Must be a special one. It is of Dumbledore after all." Ron clasped Hermione's hand tightly as they neared the statue.

"Do we just touch it?" Hermione wondered.

"I guess so. Ready?"

"Ready." They both reached out their hands to touch the warm stone. The last thing Ron saw before his vision started to blur was Harry's bright green eyes staring right at his clasped hand with Hermione from where he was standing only a few yards away.

"Uh oh," he muttered as a bright white light surrounded them. The transfer was fast, almost too fast. Faster then traveling by Floo Powder. Ron's stomach was still at the statue as his head spun in circles. Hermione looked like she was going to tumble over. Neville suddenly appeared from thin air, and landed down on his knees.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Hermione quickly helped him to his feet.

"I hate those things," He grumbled. "But I'm okay." He brushed dirt off his robe and spotted a small tear near the knees.

"Should we go in?" Ron sized up the huge Hogwarts doors in front of them.

"We can't just stand out here all night," Neville sighed. "Though I wouldn't mind doing just that. Have you guys seen Malfoy lately? He must have grown five inches!"

"He can't be taller then Ron still, can he?" Hermione looked Ron up and down. Neville looked thoughtful.

"Well no, but Ron doesn't want to beat me up every other day!" He turned and started limping up the stairs, when suddenly the two doors flew open by themselves, sending out a huge gust of wind.

"Whoa!" The three of them all gasped together. The doors continued opening with a loud creaking sound that was echoing from the corridor inside. As they stepped in, the candles magically lit themselves from their places on the walls. A figure appeared…A tall, gangly figure. Another smaller one sat at its feet.

"Go directly to the Great Hall," snarled the dark voice of Argus Filch. "No pit stops to any other area!" His face was hidden among the shadows, but they all knew what his appearance looked like, as unpleasant as it was.

"Good to see he's just as friendly as ever," Ron joked when they were out of Filtch's hearing range.

"Did you expect him to be like Dumbledore or something?" Neville said smartly. "That will happen right around the time Snape wishes me a happy return this year, and gives me good numbers in Potions!"

"Good point." They were silent as they walked along the dark hall. The floor was slippery. All the photographs on the walls seemed to be staring at them (Though that was pretty likely.) Another figure appeared from a door on the left and stumbled into Hermione.

"Oh, excuse me!" She replied quickly, taking no notice as to who it was.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," they all said quickly and continued on their way. They all did a double take when the face came out of the shadows. It was Snape. At least, the general body frame and facial features were. His usual black apparel was replaced with robes of white silk. His usual black, shaggy hair was much shorter and a lighter color. And what was that on his face? A smile?! Since when were the bones in Snape's face able to pull away from that constant sneer??

"You're welcome," Snape (?!) replied. "I hope you have an enjoyable year. I am looking foreword to classes with you all!" And with that he was gone back into the shadows.

"What in bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed loudly, staring after Snape (?!). "What was it you were saying about him wishing you a welcome back, Neville??"

"Who was that?!" Neville asked.

"I have no clue," Ron replied.

"What was up with the robes…Where they actually silk?"

"Snape never struck me as the silk kind of guy," Ron said.

"Some type of leather maybe."

"Something is seriously up. First Harry, and how he couldn't remember his anger spurts, and now Snape seems to be joining the good side? Am I the only one that didn't see that happening in my lifetime?" Hermione said, utterly confused.

"This is too weird," Ron exclaimed, pulling open the doors to the Great Hall. An eruption of chattering and laughing greeted them. The tables all sat lined up according to the houses. Many students were already gathered at them, while a timid group of first years stood up at the front of the room. Ron spotted Fred and George talking with their friend Lee Jordan (They weren't gathered with any of the other seventh years, mainly because they had all been sixth years the previous year, so they had no other friends!), and Ginny was reading something silently at the Gryffindor table. They hurried through the crowd to the empty bench space next to Ginny. Hermione sat next to her, and Ron plopped down on the other side of Hermione. Neville took the spot on the bench across the table. There weren't really any teachers present in the room, only Hagrid, who was leading more first years in.

"There's Harry!" Neville stood up and frantically waved his arms around. Harry walked over to the table silently, and sat next to him. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were not far behind, and they finished off the bench on Neville's side.

"Hey you guys, how are things for you?" Seamus asked casually, inspecting the empty glass in front of him.

"Not bad," Hermione and Ron sounded together.

"You seem…Closer then before la-" Seamus said before Harry shot him a silencing look.

"I mean, yeah, that's good. Me too!" He said quickly and started talking to Dean in a hushed whisper. Ron wondered if he just meant the fact that Hermione was nearly sitting up on his lap, or if he was speaking relationship wise.

"What are you reading, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"A letter from Percy," she responded without looking up. "He's mainly just wishing me a good year and all that. He says to wish the same to you as well."

"Anything else new since we last saw him? Any news with Penelope?" Hermione asked before she could realize she was implying that she was with the Weasley's this summer. Either that or she took visits to see Percy without any of the other Weasley's knowing it at the time. And how likely was that? Not very.

"Or since you and Ron last saw him I mean," Hermione tried to back herself up. "I am anxious to hear more then what you guys told-"

"Don't even bother," Harry said suddenly.

"You know, you two really confuse me."

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you and Ron," Harry replied.

"What did I do?" Ron asked slowly.

"First you guys completely loathe each other. You argue about everything under the sun, and refuse to admit when one of you is wrong. I remember all those fights where I always ended up stuck in the middle. Harry, tell Hermione she's wrong! Harry, why is Ron so stubborn?" Harry did an impersonation of each of them.

"And now you two are fucking each other?!" His voice grew louder. Neville knocked a fork off the table in surprise, and made a funny sound from the back of his throat.

"It's not like that. It's true…Love," Ron said defensively, unable to keep the joy level out of his voice.

"I think it's something that was always buried deep down, but we just hid behind it with all the ar-"

"What about me?" Harry interrupted Ron, looking directly at Hermione.

"You are my friend, Harry. A really, really good friend that I love and care about. But Ron is my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Harry got up and hurried to the side Hermione was sitting on. Quicker then anyone knew what was going on, Harry was grabbing Hermione and pulling her into a kiss. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all started open-mouth as it all played out. Ron could only watched, half thinking Harry's lips weren't on Hermione's. But why wasn't Hermione pulling away from him yet? Seconds later she shoved him off.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, more shocked then ever. Even more shocked then when she saw Snape earlier.

"Now tell me, wasn't that the best you ever had?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Actually, no!" Hermione wiped her lips off with her hand. "It may just be the worst!"

"What?" Harry demanded, looking extremely pissed off. Then he took off down the room and disappeared out the door. No one said anything. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sharing glances, while Ron and Ginny just stared at each other until the anger flashed over Ron's face.

"That there confirms it. Something is wrong with Harry. He wouldn't just go and do something like that!" Hermione declared.

"You didn't seem to mind all that much," Ron muttered.

"I did so mind!"

"You were stuck on him long enough!"

"That's because I wasn't exactly expecting one of my friends to just do that! It hadn't registered in my brain right away! I wasn't kissing him back.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't, Ron!" Hermione argued. "Stop being so damn stubborn!"

"You stop being so stubborn!"

"I am not the one being stubborn here!"

"Yes!" Ron complained.

"No!"

"Ron, she wasn't kissing him back, I cold tell," Ginny interrupted their rant quietly. Ron gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine!"

"You can stop shouting now mate," Seamus acted like he was cleaning out an ear with his finger.

"Sorry," Ron quieted his voice. He looked into Hermione's dark eyes. They were sad and sorry, and looking at him woefully. Ron couldn't pass up that look no matter how hard he would ever try. It was impossible to ignore. He scooted over closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She gave a relieved sigh and rested her head on him.

"It's all okay," Ron laced his fingers with hers. Inside he was still feeling upset and extremely annoyed that his girlfriends' lips were on someone else's. Not even to mention that those someone else's lips were Harry's.

"Now kiss and make up," Ginny demanded, nudging Ron on the leg. Ron suddenly felt awkward with the idea of kissing Hermione again. The image of Harry grabbing at Hermione and kissing her kept replaying in his head.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, tickling his arm. "It takes two to do this right." He must have dazed out for a moment.

"What? Oh, sorry." He looked at Hermione's face edging in closer. When their lips met, images of Harry vanished.

"Okay, okay! Let's not forget that we are out in public!" Seamus groaned. Hermione stayed wrapped in Ron's grasp.

"You are so unromantic, Seamus," Ginny said.

"Why? Because I don't think they should go any further out here in the middle of all of us? Excuse me for being civil!" Seamus said back.

"They were making up after a fight, that's my point."

"Hey, you guys sound like us!" Ron squeezed Hermione tightly.

"We do?" Seamus blushed and looked away.

"I don't know about that," Ginny lowered her eyes.

Ron changed the topic.

"Hey Seamus, what did Harry tell you about us?"

"Nothing," He replied, suddenly becoming very interested on the collar of his robes.

"There is something, I can tell."

"He was just confused when he saw you guys holding hands before the transfer at the port key," Seamus admitted.

"He should have just said something to us," Hermione alleged. "Instead of just gossiping to you. No offense or anything."

"None taken. I don't think I should be involved in the three of you's lives anymore then you may think so."

"I didn't mean it like that. People's feelings just seem to get hurt and rumors start to form when more people are involved."

"I see what you're saying," Seamus said.

"But that is all Harry told me. He was gone even before I really got to give him any answer." Then, as if on cue or something, Harry was back out of no where. They all held their breath as he sat down next to Ron.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, not even acknowledging that Hermione was snuggled into Ron.

"You're not going to kiss Hermione again, are you?" Dean asked. "Or any of us for that matter. If so, I think I'll leave…"

"Kiss Hermione?!" Harry laughed. "Why would I do that? It's Ron's job! I am really happy for you guys," Harry smiled at the couple. "After all these years I was just waiting for it to finally happen."

"Who are you?" Asked Neville.

"What are you?" Seamus asked.

"I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You weren't taken over by Dudley this summer or something?" Dean asked.

"No," Harry laughed again.

"Harry have you been feeling dizzy lately?" Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Actually, yes. Sometimes I just feel like I've blacked out for an unknown period of time and I don't remember that happened during that time!" Harry told her. "And when I snap out of it, my mind is still spinning in circles."

"Hmm," Ginny tried to piece it all together. Her face lit up, and a knowing look appeared on her face.

"I need to talk to you later," she whispered right in Ron's ear. He nodded and wondered what she was up to.

"Oww," Harry touched his scar, beginning to sweat. Not just a little, but pebble sized drops formed on his forehead.

"Harry, are you all right?" Neville questioned.

"Drink some water," Hermione quickly flicked her wand at a glass cup. Harry grabbed the glass, but it fell from his grip as soon as his fingers got around it. His teeth began to chatter, and light groans were emitting from his mouth.

"Neville, go get Hagrid!" Hermione ordered, bounding over to Harry's side. Neville took off right away, almost tripping over his feet.

"Can you hear me, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep him from falling back off the bench. A small group of curious students had formed around them, and many eyes sat watching. Hagrid took a few giant steps, and was at their side in a flash.

"Oh no, not Harry too!" Hagrid exclaimed almost fearfully, scooping him up in his huge arms.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked.

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione jogged after Hagrid.

"To Dumbledore! Come along!"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about!" Ginny followed Ron and Hermione out the doorway.

"I had started to figure out Harry had this, and then I saw Snape and new that something was happening at Hogwarts!" It was one of those things!" Ginny breathed.

"What are you talking about?!" Ron huffed, trying to keep up with Hagrid.

"On the train, those fire things! I-I saw what they did to that second year boy."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron cried out in unison.

"What happened to the boy? Ginny, why didn't you tell us about this?" Ron asked.

"I was going to, tonight. But then Harry…"

"Wait, if I am understanding this correctly…Ron, remember when Harry told us he saw a dementor this summer?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Well, what if that's not really what it was? Maybe it was one of those things from the train!"

"And it did something to Harry?" Ron guessed.

"Exactly. Maybe Dumbledore can give us some more information." They didn't have to jog far to get to him, however. He was walking down the hall with Professor McGonagall, apparently on the way to the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore sir, another one!" Hagrid said, holding out Harry for him to see.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Hagrid. Severus was just there," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Yes sir," Hagrid hurried off. Dumbledore reached out to stop Ron, Hermione, and Ginny from following.

"Please, can't we go with him?" Ginny asked.

"You will see him later, but right now your presence is requested in the Great Hall."

"What is going on?"

"What it those things from the train?"

"Harry may have seen one this summer!"

"Is he okay?"

"And that boy from the train?" The three students all bombarded Dumbledore with questions. He just smiled.

"We are going to discuss this at the meeting, so hurry along." He and Professor McGonagall continue down the hall, and the three reluctantly followed. The Great Hall was buzzing when they all returned. Seamus, Neville, and Dean had been attacked with questions about Harry while they were gone. They all looked up when they returned and took their seats.

"Well?" Prided Dean.

"They took him to the hospital wing, but Dumbledore didn't tell us anything, he said we had to wait until the meeting," Ron said glumly.

"He didn't seem too panicked though," Ginny said.

"He never seems panicked," Seamus pointed out. The sorting started, and everyone thought it seemed to drag on. It wasn't just the great feast that everyone was anxious for, it was information they wanted. Some cautious new Gryffindor's joined the table, looking wide-eyed at everything.

"Malfoy, Darius!" McGonagall yelled. An exact replica of Draco, minus a few inches, sauntered up to the hat.

"Another Malfoy?!" Neville gulped. "I didn't know he had any brothers."

"Me neither," said Ron.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat. Draco's group at the Slytherin table all burst into applause. Darius strutted over, and sat proudly next to his brother. Hermione shook her head, and Neville started to bite on his lips. The sorting continued, probably the longest sorting ceremony in the history of Hogwarts. More of the teachers were gathering at the front of the room, until Snape was the only one missing.

"I don't see anyone new up there that could be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said, scanning the table of teachers.

"Whoever it is must not be here yet," Ginny followed Hermione's gaze. Dumbledore was finished talking to McGonagall, and he walked up to the table in the front of the room. The students were all chatting too loud to pay any notice to him. Ron watched as he waved his arms in the air, and all the candle's flickered off. This got everyone's attention, and the room came to an abrupt silence.

"Thank you," Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I know there are many things each and everyone one of you have questions about. I will try my best to answer them all."

"SNAPE! WHAT'S WITH HIM?" Someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted.

"I will get to that in time," Dumbledore replied. "First, let me start off with what you all may have seen on the trains. These creatures are called Phantoms. They were never permitted to get anywhere near the Hogwarts grounds, but somehow they have broken into that perimeter. You all may remember when we had those dementor's here at Hogwarts."

"How could we not?"

"Are they back too?"

"Are they looking for Harry again?" Random students started yelling out question's and Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them all.

"They are much like the dementor's, but they are not the same. In a way that they are similar, is by the measure of their strength. Anyone and everyone who comes across these will be sucked into their power, there is no passing it. Secondly, they suck the life out of their victims in a way that the dementor's did," Dumbledore said with no fear or any tone of emotion in his voice.

"It is true that some of our students and staff have been affected by this. Your Potions teacher Professor Snape, Harry Potter, and a second year Ravenclaw boy. Please do not worry about your teacher and fellow students, the Phantoms did not claim any of their lives. Instead what they did was claim part of their lives. What this means, is that the Snape and Harry for instance that you may have known are not the same. Usually their personalities are switched around. This will be permanent until we find the proper antidote."

"Wait, what does he mean permanent?" Hermione whispered. "Harry's seems to come and go!"

"You're right," Ron replied. "What does that mean?"

"We have to ask Dumbledore about it," Ginny brought up. She stood up and started waving her arms in the direction of Dumbledore, although he didn't appear to be done with his speech.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"You said that this condition is permanent until you find the antidote, correct?" She asked.

"That's correct."

"But Harry's different. His different personalities has been coming and going!"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore looked somewhat baffled.

"Ron, you tell him, you spoke to him first!" Ginny slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, Mr. Weasley."

"Well," Ron stood slowly. "The first time I spoke to Harry since the summer ended, he was the complete opposite of himself." Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore stared at him intently.

"And?"

"And then when Hermione and I saw him again, he was back to his normal self. He didn't remember when he had been his opposite, almost as if it wasn't him that had done it. But it was him. Then when we saw him again, he was angry. Next he was himself. Then that pattern happened again. He was in his normal state when he started to…I don't really know what happened, but when Hagrid took him to the hospital wing," Ron started talking quickly.

"Are you guys all sure that Harry had different personalities each time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, trust me!" Hermione stood up next to Ron.

"I am positive, sir."

"I don't really know what to tell you guys, I have not heard of these sort of occurrences with Harry," Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"Maybe it wasn't a Phantom that Harry came across, maybe there is something else?" Hermione asked.

"No, we know that it was a Phantom Harry came across this summer," Dumbledore informed them. There were many whispers floating around the hall, just about all of them involving Harry's name.

"Is Harry going to just land on one personality?" Ron asked.

"Or is he going to continue to change?" asked Ginny.

"I am unclear at the moment, and I will have to look into this more. I will let you all know when I have the correct information. Now please be seated." Dumbledore sounded almost angry in a way.

"You guys, since when does Dumbledore not know the answer to something really important like this?" Neville questioned.

"I don't think that has ever happened," Dean replied. Dumbledore suddenly hurried out of the hall, followed by McGonagall. Everyone stared after him, none of their questions answered. Hagrid took over speaking, but he only went over the usual Hogwarts rules.

"You are dismissed everyone…But please, stay close to your House leaders…And do NOT leave your Common rooms anytime tonight until we give you any further notice!" Hagrid said with a fierce tone that Ron had never heard from him before.

So that is what all the students at Hogwarts did. They were all curious and panicked at the same time. Each House went its own way, while the teachers all followed off in the direction Dumbledore and McGonagall had run off.

"Ron, I'm worried," Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist as they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor wing, keeping an eye on the new 5th year Prefects that lead the new 1st years.

"Me too," he kissed her head and placed his own arm around her.

"What if this is really bad, something that Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard, has no control over?"

"I don't even want to think of that happening," Neville shuddered. They all came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Wait, what's the password?"

"Spider legs and jam," Dean said, and the portrait opened.

"Why spider legs??" Ron asked, annoyed. Ginny came running after them, her face red and panicked.

"You guy's, I think it's happening," she breathed loudly, looking into the Common Room.

"What is that?!" Her face went from red to white, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What?" Ron looked through the hole and held in a scream. There was a scream, and that was Hermione as she held Ron tighter then ever…

* * *

**Note: **Haha, I am ending on two cliffhangers really. Sorry it took awhile, school is very hectic. I'll try and update more.


	9. Chapter 9: No More Fun & Games

**Note: **Chapter complete.

**Chapter 9: No More Fun and Games**

There it was. Were they all seeing things? Ron's eyes landed on the red shape near the fireplace in the Common Room. Was that red just the glow of the fire? No, it wasn't. It was a Phantom. No one spoke…All six of them just stood frozen in place, their eyes daring not to move away. It didn't seem to notice that anything had entered the room, it just continued whatever it was that it was doing, which was just staring into the fire. Seeing these things up close was much different then seeing them from out the train window. Ron could make out the shape better now…It was shaped just like a dementor, only it was the color of bright blood. A hood was over the face, so no eyes or a mouth could be seen.

"What…Should….We…Do?" Neville whispered. Ron swatted him on the shoulder, hoping he would keep quite. Had the Phantom heard Neville? No, it continued its trance with the fire.

"Should ?" Neville kept speaking. The Phantom started to turn away from the fireplace, and it seemed to freeze when it was facing them. They all took one step back, until Ron and Hermione were pushed against the wall, with the others pushed against them in front. The portrait hole was not that far away, but for some reason Ron couldn't seem to remember how far away exactly. A few steps? Just one step? Was the painting even still opened? Ron turned his neck, inch by inch, and tried to get a glimpse of the portrait. Yes, it was still open. He squeezed Hermione's hand twice and tried to nod his head in the direction of the opening without being too obvious.

"Yeah," Hermione said ever so quietly.

"W-What are you doing here?" Neville stuttered, taking a step closer to the Phantom.

"Neville!" Ginny hissed, trying to grab his robes and pull him back. Since when was Neville so brave anyway? The Phantom gave a hissing sound that sounded like the brakes on a Muggle car screeching after coming to a quick holt. Hermione also suddenly seemed fixed on the Phantom, and she too starting edging closer to it.

"You guys, don't look directly at it," Ron whispered, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Hermione asked, trying to break away from Ron.

"I have never seen this shade of red before," Neville muttered. "Can I touch it?" He was much too close now. The Phantom was staring right at him from only a few feet away. Something needed to happen now, and fast. Ron suddenly shoved Hermione out the portrait hole in one quick movement. Dean and Seamus took the hint and ran out after her. Ginny was trying to get closer to Neville without looking at the Phantom.

"Ginny, come on!" Ron yelled, trying to reach for her but not wanting to go any closer.

"We can't just leave him here!" She yelled back. Ron hoped that the others had run for help instead of just standing there, and he was relived when he looked out the hole and they were gone. Neville must have only been a foot away from the Phantom now, and the lights in the room dimmed as the Phantom seemed to glow brighter.

"God damn it you guys, come on!" Ron pleaded, half out the hole, half still inside. What happened next was one of those things you can only picture happening in your mind. The Phantom reached its long robed arm out and Neville floated into him, as if he was some kind of ghost…It looked like a replica was being made of him, and going right into the Phantom.

"Neville!" Ginny screamed, running right up to the real Neville's arm and trying to pull him from the Phantom. This made the Phantom mad, and he gave another loud hiss. As if a piece of it had broken off, a red fire ball shot from his hand and into Ginny, causing her to fly back into the wall.

"Ginny!" Ron yelped, about to run over to her limp body, but he did a double take when he saw Neville. More ghost forms were floating off of him and into the Phantom, and the real body of Neville had gone completely frozen and silent. The only thing Ron could do was to attempt the same thing Ginny had just done. He ran over and fiercely grabbed Neville's arm, pulling him slowly off the Phantom, which seemed to be in a trance as Neville's ghostly-selves were flooding into him. There, that was it. Ron had pulled Neville's body a few feet away, and the Phantom screamed. It was no ordinary scream…Finger nails on a chalkboard almost…

"Neville, come on, run!" Ron shook Neville's body, but it was limp and white as snow. He fell from Ron's grasp as the Phantom's long arm struck again, only grabbing Ron around the neck. It had different fingers of some sort…Fiery fingers. The instant they hit, Ron couldn't breathe…It was like all the air in his lungs had left, and his throat was dry and empty. Ron started to see a white light, and knew he was going to die…But wait, what was that? There was a man and a woman standing in front of him…They were both gorgeous people…The man had ruffled dark brown hair, and the woman had long hair and piercing green eyes…Very familiar eyes…They were both grinning at him, waving their illuminating arms at him….But what was it they were trying to say?

"Ron? Ron?! Is he okay?"

Now who was that talking? What happened to the light? And that couple? Ron didn't know where he was, or what was going on. There was a pain at his neck, and he found it difficult to breathe.

"Ron, can you hear me? Can you give us some sign?" There was that voice again. Ron started to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a ruffle of hair in his face. He sneezed as some of it went in his nose, and it moved away.

"Ron! You're awake!" Hermione stopped leaning over him, and nearly jumped on the bed next to him. Wait, since when was Ron on a bed?

"Where am I?" Neville? Ginny? The Potters?! The Phantom?!" He started questioning quickly as the memories rushed in. His vision cleared, and he spotted Hermione right there next to him, Dean and Seamus where on the other side of the bed, and Madam Pomfrey was talking to Dumbledore a few feet away.

"We are in the hospital wing," Hermione replied with that fearful waver in her voice, and she scooted farther up on the bed.

"You sure have enjoyed getting hurt and giving me a fright lately," she said quietly, running her hand through his hair.

"First back home with the ball, and n-now here a-again." Why did Hermione sound so scared?

"Where are Ginny and Neville?" Ron said quietly, realizing that when he spoke loudly his throat ached.

"Ginny's in the next bed over," Dean nodded his head in the direction. "She's fine mate, just a little shaken up."

"And Neville?"

"Um…" Dean started. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw a bed that had the curtains wrapped around it. There was another at the far end of the wing, and Ron assumed that may have been Harry or maybe that second year boy.

"The Phantom got him completely…So now he's like Snape and Harry, only he hasn't woke up yet…Usually you are supposed to wake up," Seamus said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Like with Snape for instance, he woke up seconds after the Phantom let him go, but Neville has been unconscious since the event occurred in the Common Room."

"How long has it been?"

"You have only been out for twenty minutes," Dumbledore suddenly joined the conversation. His face seemed old and tired, and his eyes didn't have the usual shine in them.

"Your friends came and got me just at the right time," Dumbledore continued, as if reading Ron's mind for his next question.

"When I arrived the Phantom was about to take you like he had just done Neville. I'm afraid I wasn't able to capture it; it was gone before any of us knew it. I did place the Protectus Lomus curse on all the Common Rooms, so you all will be safe from now on."

"Whoa, I don't want to go up there, are you kidding me?!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Everything is secure, I promise you," Dumbledore raised his hand. "You can all rest easy."

"Do I have to stay down here for the night?" Ron looked down at the hospital pajamas on his body and knew that the answer would be yes. Dumbledore studied him closely.

"I suppose if you insist you can return to your House with your friends," he replied, much to Ron's surprise. "But take it easy for tonight, you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ron said.

"I'm afraid your sister on the other hand will have to remain here for tonight, she took quite a few bumps that Madam Pomfrey needs the night to heal. Goodnight then." Dumbledore returned to talking with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, who had just entered the wing in her maroon tartan.

"What did you say about the Potters before?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just mumbling," Ron replied, not wanting to bring up what he had seen, because he himself wasn't even sure what exactly it was.

"Should we head up then, Dean?" Seamus asked. "Are you guys coming?"

"Oh, we'll be up, I just want to see Ginny," Ron sat up slowly.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the Common Room then," Seamus touched Ron's arm and left with Dean.

"Hurts to talk," Ron rubbed his throat, trying to get his legs off the bed, but Hermione was in the way.

"Then don't," Hermione ran her finger along his lips. Why did Hermione always seem to get really romantic right after something really big like this happened?"

"I thought I may have lost you again," her voice teared up.

"You are never going to lose me, love."

"Promise me that Ron. Promise you will never leave me…"

"Hermione, you know I can't exactly promise something like tha-"

"Ron, please!" She said desperately, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I promise Hermione, I am not going anywhere that you can't follow," he said quickly, pulling her into his chest. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed her back on the head.

"You never know how much you need a person until you come close to losing them," her voice muffled into his pajamas.

"How exactly do you need me?" Ron said in a teasing tone. He heard her chuckle and she looked at him.

"Let's just say in more ways then I feel like sharing with everyone here," she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, and for a moment everything seemed perfect.

"Are you guys always going at it, even in a place where sick people are?" A light voice asked from the bed next to them.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Hermione climbed off the bed, and helped Ron over to see her. She was propped up on three pillows, in the same type of pajamas Ron had on. Her face was paler then her normal complexion and the bags under her eyes looked as if they could use a few days of sleep.

"I'm fine, how are you Ron? I heard about the tumble you took."

"It wasn't nearly the tumble that you took!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I am considering going into stunt work," Ginny shifted and moved her bandaged arm to the pillow on her side.

"Poor Neville…I hope he pulls out of this," she said sadly.

"He'll make it," Ron tried to sound confident.

"You can use some sleep Ginny," Hermione fluffed one of her pillows for her.

"I think we could all use some naps," Ron yawned. Even that made his throat hurt.

"Is there some kind of mark on my throat or something? I have this incredible constant pressure there," Ron craned his head upward.

"Yes, there….Wow," Hermione edged closer.

"What?"

"The Phantom left some kind of hand print on your neck, almost like it was burned in there or something."

"That explains it. So you're sure that you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ginny yawned.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, do you know what time they are letting you leave?"

"No idea, but I'd assume in time for the start of classes." Ginny gave a small wave, and closed her eyes. Ron and Hermione went back over to Ron's bed to retrieve his clothes.

"Are you really going to leave wearing that?" Hermione couldn't hide a grin as she looked at the pajamas.

"Bad idea," Ron responded with a grin, taking his wand off his folded clothes from on the chair. He flicked it once at his body, and his clothes rearranged in a quick flash so he was now wearing his robes again, and his pajamas were folded on the chair.

"That's better," she wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to kiss him.

"Wait, can we not do this now? I mean, here. Kissing around sick people just kind of gives me chills up my back," Ron shivered.

"No one is watching," Hermione looked over both shoulders.

"Ginny has seen plenty of it already."

"Yeah, but it's just the feeling of the whole thing. Can it wait until we reach the Common Room?"

"You just don't want to kiss me now that Harry kissed me," Hermione crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"What? No, that's not true. I kissed you before!"

"Then why won't you kiss me now?"

"I told you why, it just makes me feel funny."

"Yeah, right," Hermione didn't budge.

"Fine, you stay here then. I'll see you later." Ron walked away from the bed and caught Ginny grinning before leaving through the double doors. The halls where all quiet and deserted. It was a creepy feeling as Ron walked up to the Common Room. Even the paintings on the walls seemed quieter then usual, and they weren't visiting each other like they usually did, just sitting in their own frames with a worried look. Even the fat lady at the entrance to the Gryffindor House wouldn't let him in until he said the password twenty times with his eyes closed.

It seemed that every Gryffindor was gathered in the Common Room, sitting close together and talking quietly. The new first years seemed the most alarmed, and they stayed together in a bunch by the window. Ron spotted the twins, Lee Jordan, Seamus, and Dean sitting together over in the corner and he hurried over to them.

"There you are!" George bellowed.

"It's about time you got up here," Fred said

"What, were you worried about me or something?" Ron teased, sitting down on the floor.

"Of course not," George cleared his throat. "We are worried about Ginny!"

"Thanks a lot," Ron rubbed his neck. "She's fine anyway. She's just getting some rest."

"Watch this," Lee said, picking up a pencil and throwing it at the wall near the first years. They all jumped and looked ready to run out of the room. A few even screamed in surprise. One of them went over and inspected the pencil, and they all gave a nervous laugh.

"Poor blokes," Lee shook his head, laughing.

"What, aren't you the least bit nervous of those things coming back? I mean, there was one in this room!" Ron exclaimed.

"Little Ronnie, are you scared? Are you going to have nightmares? Maybe I should call mum so she can come and sit up with you tonight," Fred said with a baby lisp.

"Fuck off," Ron kicked his brother in the shin. "You get attacked by that thing and see just how much you like it!"

"I'm sure I'd be able to scare the living shit out of the thing," Fred puffed his chin out.

"I don't think it really has any living shit," Lee pointed out.

"I think the Phantom would kick the shit out of you," Ron argued back.

"Hey, who do you think the shit would get kicked out of first - Phantoms or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Pondered Dean.

"I'd still say Voldemort is the all-time best shit kicker," Ron said, and they all gasped.

"You said his name!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I did?" Ron gasped at himself.

"I didn't know you had the balls mate," Dean said.

"I think I picked it up from Harry or something."

"I agree with the idea of V…Vol…I can't say it!" George sighed. "But I agree with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named winning."

"Ron, where's your girl?" Seamus asked.

"Hermione?"

"No, Lavender Brown!" He said sarcastically. "Well, yeah Hermione!"

"I don't know, she got one of her attitudes again," Ron shrugged.

"What's it about now?"

"I wouldn't kiss her in the hospital wing. It just gave me a funny feeling to know that Neville was lying across the way, and that Harry probably wasn't far off either."

"She's a bit emotional I assume?" Lee said.

"No kidding," George replied.

"That's women for you," Fred sighed. "But you should have seen the two of them this summer!" They all whistled, and Ron's cheeks reddened.

"You never did tell what happened this summer," George threw a pencil at his brother.

"And I am never going to," Ron threw it back.

"It's really hard to accept that our little brother is no longer a virgin!" Fred sniffled.

"Would you guys just stay out of my sex life?" Ron stood up.

"Ooh, so he is admitting he has one!" Fred declared. Ron had turned just in time to see Hermione standing a few feet away, an offended look on her face. What was she angry about now? She hurried off up the girls' dormitory stairs, and let the door slam after her.

"You guys just can't shut up about it, can you?" Ron slapped his own face in annoyance.

"It's not like we are strangers," George pointed out. "I don't see why she would take offence to you talking to us about it."

"Oh, right, I'm sure she wants me talking about it to people like you two!" Ron pointed at the twins, who both just grinned and shrugged.

"Well, you might as well go after her then," Seamus nudged his shoulder in the girls' dormitory direction.

"I think they took the charm off that doesn't allow guys up there."

"Go up there?"

"I don't think she's coming out, so go for it."

"Let us know what it's like up there!" Fred called after him.

"I'm sure you've seen it for yourself," Ron said extra loudly. Fred blushed and shut up with the smart remarks. At least for the evening.

"Um…That is for the girls," a small first year girl informed Ron as he was about to step in.

"I know, I just need to find my girlfriend," Ron replied, hurrying up the stairs and into the 6th year girl's room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, untying her shoes.

"Ron! You are not supposed to be up here," she said angrily, standing up and walking over with just one shoe on.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you very much right now," she tried to push him out of the room. Ron took her small hands in his and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know what you were saying before about me not wanting to kiss you, maybe because Harry did?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not even close to thinking of Harry right now. All I want to think of right now is…This." He leaned in and kissed her. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but was soon kissing him back. It was getting pretty heated as they fell back onto Hermione's bed.

"See, there was no Harry in that," Ron lay on his side facing her. Hermione still looked a bit flushed and lost in the kiss still.

"I don't think there was either," she smiled.

"I want to tell you, that I wasn't…You know, telling everyone about our, uh, relationship. The twins were just being nosey."

"I know, I totally over reacted. But I don't want some of our little memories to be made known everyone, you know? I want them to just be our little secret forever."

"I agree with that, I'm not telling them anything," he kissed her nose. "Besides, we ourselves never really even talked about it."

"What do you have to say about it?" Hermione wondered.

"Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, talk about it after you've done it?"

"Maybe?" Hermione looked confused. "We've only done it twice…Well, once technically, there is plenty of time to talk."

"We could make it three times," Ron said as a joke more then a serious comment.

"Not tonight," Hermione laughed. "There is too much going on, and the mood just doesn't feel right, with Neville and your sister and Harry and all."

"I was just teasing," he kissed her nose again.

"But we will."

"Soon?" He asked quicker then he intended.

"Yeah, soon," she laughed again, kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back lightly, and then kept giving each other little pecks back and forth.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Ron asked, sitting up. There it was. Sounded like a whistle or something.

"Didn't McGonagall say she was going to use a whistle to get our attention at night when she had an announcement to make and needed us all in the Common Room?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think that is what this is. We should go check it out then."

"Yeah," Hermione kicked off her other shoe and slipped her slippers on, and then the two of them went back down stairs. Ron was right, McGonagall was there waiting for the Gryffindor's to all gather.

"Gather around, I have some very important things to tell you all," she waved her arm around her. The seats were filling fast, so Ron quickly plopped down on one, and Hermione shared it with him, half on his lap and half on the actual chair. Every Gryffindor was now gathered around McGonagall, some looking annoyed that she had interrupted them (The twins, Lee) and some like they were glad she was there and hoped she never left them (The first years).

"First off, I am sure you have all heard of the incident that occurred in here earlier this evening. I want to assure you that Professor Dumbledore has locked off all the Houses from the Phantoms, so you are all going to be perfectly safe," she began, looking primarily at the first years.

"Second, is that the absence of Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom has been noticed by you all, I'm sure. I want to tell you that they are all doing well, and are spending some time at the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can tend to them. There are some rules that I need everyone to follow. First, is that you are to stay in your Houses at all times during the night. There is no reason to leave, and anyone that does will be punished for it. We are doing this for your own protection, so no more games," she continued, with a direct look at the twins for that last part.

"Ron, Hermione, I am sure you will be on the look out for occurrences of this?"

Ron and Hermione just nodded in reply.

"If you see a Phantom, we advise you all to get away, don't waste anytime. You cannot fight these, they are much too powerful. You all understand that?" Everyone nodded silently.

"That's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the year, even with everything that has happened. I'd like to wish us luck for when Quidditch comes around, that cup deserves to be back with us!"

"You said it!" Fred pumped his fist in the air, and a few students laughed now that the tension was broken. McGonagall left, and a first year girl followed her all the way to the door, as if hoping she would stay.

"How motivational," George joked.

"You should listen to her," Ron replied. "We don't need anymore Weasley's in the hospital wing."

"Maybe we should go for a world record and see if we could all get in there at the same time!" George said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you go jump out the window, and we'll all follow?" Ron replied with fake enthusiasm.

"I may just do that one day, and then you'll be sorry!" George called after Ron and Hermione, who had moved away from the twins and got seats near the fire. Hermione yawned and stretched out her arms, and Ron couldn't help but watch the curves in her body as she did.

"I'm quite tired," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, I could use a good night sleep. It's going to be weird without Harry and Neville there."

"I can't imagine what that's going to be like."

"I should just come up to bed with you," Ron joked.

"I want my bed all to myself, sorry," Hermione joked back. "I have a bad back and all."

"Oh, that's right," Ron smiled. "When do our Prefect duties start?"

"Not for a week after the first day of classes, the 5th years have it until then, so I guess in a…week!"

"Marvelous," he kissed her head. "We are going to get some major alone time in."

"With Draco."

"Ah, screw that wanker. He'll probably be on the other side of the grounds," Ron said. "So I hope." He started rubbing Hermione's shoulders, and she gave a sigh of pleasure.

"You have great hands for massages," she said.

"You know what my hands can do," he teased.

"My, my, you are quite the rowdy git tonight aren't you?" Hermione giggled, and turned to face him.

"How can you blame me? Look at you." He spoke the truth. The fire was casting deep shadows across her face, making here eyes shine and her skin glowing.

"You're so sweet," she kissed his neck, and he winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, the whole area is sore now," he rubbed the area she has just kissed.

"My poor baby," she cooed, getting up on his lap, facing him. Ron realized how this must have looked to anyone that may have glanced their way, especially that group of second years that kept sneaking peeks at them. She started to kiss all the areas of his neck, running her cool hands along his warm flesh.

"That makes it all feel better," Ron sighed, closing his eyes.

"There you guys go!" Ron's eyes flew open as he heard Seamus' voice. He was standing there with Dean, huge grins on their faces.

"Ah, just go away," Ron couldn't help but grin.

"Sure thing mate, we'll see you in the room," Dean said and the two of them left. The twins and Lee had also disappeared somewhere, probably to put some stink bombs in the toilets or something. Hermione gave another yawn as she rested her forehead against Ron's.

"Should we call it a night?" Ron couldn't help but let his own yawn out.

"Sure, we can do that." She climbed off him, and they got to their feet. She wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug, and he hugged her back. He kissed her, then again. Then she kissed him, and one more time. They giggled as they parted.

"I love you, Ron. Sleep well."

"I love you too. Get some rest." She disappeared up the girls' dormitory, and Ron headed up the stairs, still lost in the moment. Harry and Neville and all those Phantoms weren't even on his mind, it was all Hermione.

"Someone is in a good mood," Seamus teased. Ron was sure he probably had a big, goofy grin on his face, and he nearly ran into his bed post.

"Oops," Ron steadied himself.

"Careful there," Dean gave a snort of laughter.

"I'm just tired," Ron replied, searching for where his pajamas were.

"And in love."

"That too. It's so weird up here," Ron changed the subject, looking at Harry's bed then over to Neville's.

"I know, it's kind of scary," Seamus got onto his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Neville is usually jabbering about something in his sleep, and now there is going to be no jabbering!"

"Jabbering?" Ron laughed. "I think it's more like snoring. You will fill the silence with that, Seamus."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do," Dean and Ron replied together. Seamus chucked his slipper at Dean as he started to do impressions of loud snoring.

"If Ron starts moaning about Hermione or whatever in the middle of the night, then I will get up and put my pillow over his face," Seamus declared.

"Thanks a lot, but I'll try to keep it all in my mind," Ron replied, changing into his pajama bottoms. Dean was laughing to himself about something as he got into his bed and rearranged his pillows. Ron was in his shortly after, and the lights were all off.

"Um, you guys…Does anyone else want to sleep with a light on tonight?" Seamus asked quietly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Dean said quickly, getting back out of bed.

"I can't complain with that idea," Ron followed him up. They turned on one light that was near the door and the other that was in the center of the room.

"Well, goodnight," Ron fell back onto his bed and pulled the blanket passed his nose.

"Night," came Seamus' muffled voice from under his blanket.

"If those things return, remember do not fight it, just get away!" Dean did an impersonation of Professor McGonagall.

"Just save yourself," Seamus said.

"Take the twins' advice and jump out the window," Ron suggested.

"What would you really do?" Dean asked seriously.

"Wake you guys, and THEN jump out the window, Ron replied.

"But only if it was blocking the door. I think taking the stairs might be an easier route, Ron," Seamus chuckled.

"You're right. Wake you guys…Get out of the bed…Run like bloody hell out the door, down the stairs, and all the way to the other side of the school."

"Perfect!"

"I was serious you guys," Dean said softly.

"Dean, you sound like Neville," Seamus replied. "Besides, Dumbledore put a protective charm on all the rooms, remember what McGonagall said?"

"How did they even get here in the first place? If they could get through the first time, I am sure they could get through another!"

"Just turn your brain off and go to bed," Ron yawned. "Everything is going to be fine." Since when was Ron so calm and collected? He was still in a dream about Hermione, that's why. The three boys were quiet for a moment.

"I guess your snoring would scare them off anyway," Dean said with less fear in his voice.

"And Ron's jabbering about Hermione," Seamus said back.

"Oh shut up," Ron couldn't help but laugh with them. Then they were quiet. Ron lay on his back, his eyes still wide open. Dean's breathing became shallower as he fell to sleep, and Seamus' light snores started. Ron felt happy to have the friends he had. He never really thought about how lucky he was to know people like Dean and Seamus, he was always just close to Harry. It was nice to have male friends to laugh with. His thoughts became cloudy as his eyes heavy. The world was silent and Ron fell into a peaceful sleep, his mind suddenly clear of all thoughts. Hours passed without any interruption, each boy lost in his own dreams….

"Ron," whispered a voice. Ron was still in a dream about Quidditch, and he figured the noise was just part of the dream.

"Ron." There it was again. He felt himself being shaken, and snapped out of the dream.

"Hmm?" His eyes opened slowly, but his vision was too blurred to see who it was standing next to his bed. He brought his hands up to his face and wiped his eyes. He nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw who it was…

* * *

**Note: **Haha, I like to end like this, don't I? This chapter was full of danger, but it was also to show how close everyone is with each other, and how painful it would be if something where to happen to break that bond that they all have….But that's all I'll say for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Harry

**Chapter 10: Just Harry**

**Note: **Chapter finally complete.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly, astounded to see his friend standing there. He looked like Harry…He was in his pajamas, his dark hair was wild, and he had that friendly, knowing look in his bright eyes that had been missing the previous times Ron saw him.

"Shh," Harry put his finger to his lips, and pointed at Seamus and Dean. Both curtains were drawn around the beds, and quiet as can be.

"Follow me." He pulled the pillow that Ron was clutching out of his hands, and positioned it at the top of the bed.

"Are you…You?" Ron asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Yes I am, now come on!" Harry replied in a low hiss.

"Prove it."

"If you don't come with me I am going to march on out to the Dark Forrest, find Aragog, and lead him to you so his children can eat your toes off!" Harry said. "Recall that little incident?"

"I remember that," Ron got out of his bed, pulling his robe lightly over his shoulders and sliding his feet into his slippers. That was enough proof for him, considering how they had never told anyone else besides Dumbledore what happened to them that night in Second Year. But then again, someone that had taken over Harry's body night know that anyway, Ron argued with himself as Harry led the way across the boy's dormitory, passed sleeping Seamus and Dean, and down the stairs to the empty Common Room. The fireplace still had a roaring fire going even though the morning sunlight was beginning to sparkle through the windows. Ron wondered what time it was as he took a seat next to Harry on the couch. They didn't say anything at first. Ron suddenly felt an urge to hug his mate, but he stayed still on the couch…He was still a little nervous about what was going to occur next.

"So…" Ron said quietly, staring at his hands. "How are you?" He slapped himself on the inside, realizing how ridiculous of a question that was to ask now. How did he really think Harry was feeling right now?

"I guess I am back to myself again," Harry shrugged, not making any sign of eye contact.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Not a single thing. The last event I actually remember happening is back at the Dursley's when I had gone out following Dudley and his friends, you know, like I have done a few times…After that, there's zilch. Apparently after thatTonks and Lupindealt with me until I could get to Dumbledore, but I don't remember seeingthem either. Nothing with the Hogwarts Express, nothing with seeing you and Hermione, nothing with anything else…"

"Bloody hell, that's…Wicked." Ron felt lost for words.

"Dumbledore filled me in on some things he talked about last night. He also told me everything you guys had told him about how I acted when I was with you…I guess I need to apologize for all that, even though I don't remember a single bit of it."

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it," Ron said quickly, even though he did feel a slight annoyance with him for what he did with Hermione. It wasn't his fault, another voice in his voice argued back. But still, that's your girlfriend, replied the other voice.

"Ron?"

"Hm?" Oh sorry, I started zoning out again. What did you say?"

"I woke up about an hour ago in the hospital wing. Everyone was there, Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Filtch was wandering around. I guess I was expected to wake up at this time or whatever," Harry continued.

"What about Snape? Was he there, too?"

"He's better too…Well, if you want to consider his normal ways better, then yes. He came across these Phantom things the morning before the trains arrived with all the students. He was staring at me from the bed across the room. You know that cold and unfriendly look with all the anger shooting out, only multiplied by ten."

"Did Dumbledore give you any more information on these things?"

"Not really, just the same that he announced to everyone else. He seemed quite quiet about the whole thing. Except…"

"Except what?"

"The main reason that these things are here is for me," Harry shrugged casually. "No surprise there though, hey?"

"Does that mean they are going to be gone now that we got you back?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Dumbledore says it's possible, but he doesn't think so…Since I was able to be brought out of their control and I am not under their power anymore, they are going to want to get me back. They aren't going to give up that easily."

"I see," Ron said slowly. "I suspect they work with Voldemort or something? Is there any more news with him?"

"You said his name," Harry replied in awe, his green eyes widening and he made direct eye contact with Ron for the first time.

"I said it once yesterday, I think I am getting it from you," Ron grinned. "Everyone just stared at me like I'd gone mental."

"Welcome to my world then," Harry grinned back. "Or maybe you are just getting more…Courageous?"

"I wouldn't say that," Ron said with a laugh.

"Dumbledore suspects that yes these things link with Voldemort, but even he is unsure. Can you believe that something like this has Dumbledore completely befuddled? Or even worse, that if these have no connection with Voldemort, that there are now two different forces out to get me…I don't know which idea is worse, really."

"I thought the same thing. This whole thing just gives me the chills," Ron pulled his robe on tighter.

"I heard about what happened in here last night," Harry said quietly, folding his hands tightly on his lap.

"Yeah, Ginny is doing fine; she should be out and onto classes today. I don't know about Neville though, what happened to him was just…just…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence as he shivered at the flash back.

"You don't need to say it, I can imagine what it was like," Harry said quickly.

"I'm just glad you're back to yourself, Harry," Ron said sincerely. "And that you aren't really mad about…Actually I don't know if you even know about…It…This thing with me and…What I'm trying to say is…"

"You and Hermione are together?" Harry guessed, a smile playing on his lips.

"How did you know that?" Ron breathed, relieved at Harry's somewhat teasing tone rather than accusing or angry.

"When I woke up, Ginny was also awake in the bed next to me, so she filled me in on some things, like you and Hermione and that 'romantic' summer you spent at your place. I must say, that is some intense-"

"It was only a couple of weeks!" Ron felt his whole face redden.

"But you are…Okay with it? Jealous? Miffed? Annoyed?"

"Of course I am okay with the whole thing, I am happy for you guys. And blimey, it had to happen sooner or later! It was so obvious at times, it was almost painful to watch! I wanted to give you both a good whack in the head," Harry teased again, and Ron felt his red face deepen.

"But I'm slightly embarrassed to speak to Hermione after kissing her like that. What a shock that must have been!"

"She'll forgive you," Ron said quickly. "She'll be absolutely thrilled that you are back. Hermione's not one to hold a grudge when it comes to…Well…You and Voldemort."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"But you aren't angry with me? I understand if you are angry, but I just hope you don't hate me," Harry fiddled with his glasses.

"Nah Harry, I'd never hate you for anything, especially not after what you went through…" They stared at each other, and then suddenly both burst into laughter.

"This is getting almost too mushy," Harry cleared his throat, unable to hide a grin.

"As long as you don't kiss me," Ron said, and they laughed again.

"Hermione should be getting up soon," Ron realized once a few sleepy students began to gather in the Common Room, waiting to meet up with their friends for breakfast, mainly because they were too nervous to walk down themselves. Seamus and Dean appeared from the boys' dormitory doors, still in their pajamas.

"There you are Ron!" Dean called out, not taking notice to Harry at first. "We thought you'd seen one or something and high-tailed your arse across Hogwarts!" His eyes finally fixed on Harry, and he warily stared at him.

"He's back," Ron said, nudging at Harry.

"I see, you really are!" Dean slumped him on the back.

"Yes, back to boring old me," Harry grinned. "The weird git with the scar."

"So you are really better?"

"Yeah, Snape is too." Ron groaned out loud at that. Seamus hadn't said anything to Harry…In fact, he hadn't even looked at him. He was trying to keep his attention elsewhere, like at the fireplace.

"Seamus, aren't you going to welcome Harry back?"

"We better get down to breakfast," Seamus ignored Dean's question and walked, or rather seemed to run, off without waiting for the others to reply.

"See you downstairs then," Dean hurried off with a shrug.

"He doesn't seem too excited," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe he's scared of you?" Ron suggested. "You know how he is."

"Yeah," Harry drifted off, his eyes trailing over behind Ron. Ron turned to find Hermione entering the Common Room, already dressed for the day in her school robes. She looked as brilliant as ever.

"It's fine, mate," Ron tried to reassure Harry as an alarmed look played along his face.

"Harry!" Hermione called the moment she spotted him, and she ran over and gave him a hug, her arms wrapping tightly across his shoulders. Ron didn't even feel jealous or anything along those lines as Harry hugged her tightly back. He just grinned at the relived look on Harry's face.

"I'm so glad you are finally out of the hospital!" Hermione declared in a somewhat feeble voice, letting go of Harry's shoulders.

"Me too, even though all I did was sleep." Harry filled her in on most of the things he told Ron as they walked down to breakfast together, and she listened with wide eyes. Every student that they crossed paths with all stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at him, and the whispers began to flow from every mouth. "He's alive!" "Is he cured?" "What if he is still under the spell?"

"At least we are used to all this," Ron stared down a group of girls until they ran off, giggling.

"It all started with being that famous "Harry Potter boy with the scar." Then came being a Parseltongue. Not long after that was how my name ended up in the Goblet of Fire," Harry listed. "And you can't forget about Sirius. It really goes on and on." Ron noticed how quietly Harry said "Sirius."

In the Great Hall, everyone was scurrying around, rearranging their school supplies and enjoying the last free morning without having to worry about who they were going to copy their last minute homework from. McGonagall was handing out the schedules to the Gryffindor's. They all seemed to keep their conversations in their own groups, and it was obvious what was on everyone's mind. Fred, George, and Lee were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, but Seamus and Dean were no where to be found. Fred shuddered as Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat down in a line.

"What was that for?" Ron asked defensively.

"What?" Fred asked, looking away from Harry's eyes. Ron thought he even saw him scoot farther down the bench so he wasn't directly across from Harry.

"Aren't you going to welcome Harry back either?" Ron questioned, suddenly annoyed at how people were treating him.

"Welcome back. Harry." Fred smiled, but there was a hint of coldness in his voice. Harry looked up and smiled back at Fred, opening his mouth to speak. Before he could get a word out, Fred leapt up and ran off, muttering something about McGonagall and needing to hide the stink bombs that were lying open in his room.

"Odd," Hermione replied a minute later. "Not uncommon for your brothers, but the coldness is."

"Is he afraid of me too?" Harry asked. "And I see that your mum did make them come back for their final year"

"Since when is Fred scared of anything?" Ron wondered, staring angrily after him. George and Lee hadn't even noticed anything had happened at all, they were huddled with some other Gryffindor's, discussing some kind of map laid out in front of them on the table top.

"Ah, now I see what you have been telling me about," a high-pitched male voice came from behind. They all turned and came to face Draco and Darius Malfoy, along with Draco's henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, who both had stupid glazed-over looks in their eyes.

"He's nothing special," continued Darius Malfoy.

"Hello again," Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "I see you know my brother."

"Oh great, another Malfoy with an awful sense of hair style and even worse attitude," Ron rolled his eyes at the slicked back, pale blond hair on Darius' head.

"I'd watch what you were saying there, Weasley. I've seen better hair than yours on my arse." Ron couldn't help but snicker when he said that and Draco just growled, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Still associating with the Mudblood I see."

"Screw off, Malfoy," Harry said loudly, and the Great Hall fell silent, ears opening and anxiously awaiting a reply.

"Screw, now there's a term I'm sure the three of you are quite clueless about," Draco sneered, and Crabbe and Goyle let out a deep laugh.

"Oh, we all forgot what an expert Draco is!" Ron suddenly got to his feet and went face to face with Draco. Well actually, he towered over him greatly, but Draco kept his face held high and his cold eyes locked with Ron's.

"You like it in the arse, am I correct? You were saying something about arse before," Ron winked. A look of horror crossed Draco's face and he lunged foreword at Ron, tackling him to the ground before he could grab his wand. Darius took his brothers' lead and suddenly came at Harry, knocking him off the bench. Draco got a good hit at Ron's already bruised lip, and Ron got his hands wrapped around Draco's neck. Harry was just trying to defend himself from Darius' rapid punches.

"That is enough!" A loud voice barked. McGonagall and the real Snape ran over and broke up the fight.

"I'll get you one day, Malfoy, I swear to fucking Merlin I will!" Ron shouted, swatting his hair away from his bleeding lip.

"Mr. Weasley, watch your mouth!" McGonagall demanded, helping Harry up, as he fixed his askew glasses. Darius got up right away and stood near Snape, while Draco remained on the floor, tying to look injured. Darius was still shooting murderous daggers with his eyes at Ron, and even a few at McGonagall, apparently annoyed that she ended the fight before he could do some serious damage to Ron's face.

"Get up Malfoy," Snape roared in his normal angry tone.

"They started it!" Draco complained, standing next to his brother, and trying to stand with a bit of a limp.

"We didn't start shit!" Ron clenched his fists into tight balls looked ready to attack.

"What did I say, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall flicked her wand at Ron, and white soap bubbles started to form in his mouth. It would have been a funny sight if everyone wasn't so on edge at the time. He coughed and little bubbles started to float into the air.

"Detention-For the three of you!" McGonagall pointed at Ron, Draco, and then Darius.

"Me?! But then what about Harry!" Darius tried to object. "Or can you just not count correctly, Professor?"

"Mind who you are talking to! And Harry had no part besides being the victim in this incident, I saw the whole thing from the moment it occurred."

"I was a victim too," Ron argued. He hiccupped and a huge bubble floated out.

"You had your hands wrapped around his neck, Weasley," Snape replied composedly. "Another minute and you would have killed him."

"Good," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. But he-"

"Enough. The three of you are to convene here tonight, 9pm." McGonagall gave them one last disapproving look then darted off to Dumbledore, who was watching the whole situation. Snape was not far off after her. Draco was mumbling something under his breath, giving Ron one last shove as he promenaded over to the Slytherin table. Darius was trying to look menacing.

"Go away, you git," Ron stared him down.

"It won't be long now," was all he replied before pursuing his brother. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly after, and then quickly hurried in his path. Ron was still spitting bubbles as he took his seat next to Hermione, with Harry joining her other side.

"I see Draco has a brother," Harry said with repulsion.

"Yes, meet Darius," Ron touched his lip. "Hell comes in doubles."

"We'll pay him back," Harry grinned evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron grinned back.

"You'll see."

"Hermione, what do you think?" Ron asked his girlfriend, who has been soundless the entire fight. She just shrugged in reply, and started shoving bacon in her mouth.

"You have to tell me, you can't just leave me out in the co-"

"It's the first day of school and the two of you are already getting into fights," Hermione burst out.

"What about our Prefect duties?"

"What about them? They don't start until next week, the other Prefects and the Head boy and girl have it covered until then, and I have detention tonight," Ron replied. "And he called you that word. I hate that word."

"If you just ignore the words he says it will go away faster than when you act on it," Hermione retorted.

"But Hermione, he attacked me. What did you want me to do, just lay there and let him beat the snot out of me?"

"I agree with Ron on that, there was nothing we could have done," Harry jumped in defensively.

"Oh, so now you are taking his side," Hermione slitted her eyes at Harry.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just agreeing with what he said," Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"Fine," was all she said.

"Hermione, let's not be like this now, okay? It's the first day of school and we all need to be there for each other to get through it all," Ron pleaded. "Please?"

"Okay," she looked up in his eyes and kissed his nose. "I'm just getting really worked up again. Those Malfoy's just really need to learn some manners."

"Hey, there's Ginny!" Harry suddenly bounced excitedly, and he quickly ran over to her. Ron watched as Harry gave Ginny a massive hug and helped carry her things over to the table. She took a seat next on the end, and Harry sat back down between the two girls.

"How are you doing?" Ron asked his sister, squeezing her hand.

"I feel great," she replied, squeezing his fingers back. "A few cuts, bumps and bruises, nothing too severe."

"That's good to hear," Hermione touched Ginny's arm lightly. "I wish it was the same news we were hearing about Neville."

"I know. The time I was in there, there was no movement or sound or anything from him, no matter how much medication Madam Pomfrey was giving him. Dumbledore was even in there a few times, trying to get Neville to wake up…But he never did." Ginny looked down at her glass of pumpkin juice. Harry wrapped his arm around her, and Ginny let a grin spread over her face.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it as many times as I need to, he's going to pull through this and go back to being the same Neville Longbottom that we all know," Ron said strongly.

"I know it too, Ron," Hermione smiled lightly. Ginny let out a laugh, and Ron saw Harry tickling her along the arm.

"What do you two have going?" Ron asked slowly.

"Us? Nothing!" Harry laughed like someone had just told him the funniest joke on earth.

"If you say so," Ron looked with question at Hermione, who just returned the look. The table suddenly got quiet as a familiar figure started to walk towards Harry.

"Hi Harry," said Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw girl who had been dating Cedric Diggory two years ago when he died. Harry also had the biggest crush on her for quite some time. He even asked her to the Yule Ball that took place, but of course she was already going with Cedric. Ron hadn't seen her much since Cedric died, but Hermione said that whenever she came across Cho, she was sobbing hysterically with one of her friends.

"Cho?" Harry said a bit confused. "I mean, yeah, Cho! How are you doing? It's been awhile." Harry said quickly, coming to realize who she was.

"How would you be doing in my situation?" She replied quietly, twirling her long black hair with a single finger. She looked on the verge of tears already.

_Situation? Ron thought. It's been two damn years!_

"I don't know, I haven't been in your situation," Harry looked up at her. Ron cringed inside and knew that wasn't the best thing for Harry to say at the moment. He still liked her, didn't he?

"Th-That's true," she stuttered. "Look Harry, do you w-want to take a q-quick walk with m-me?" She asked, closer to tears.

"Oh. I would like to Cho, but we were just finishing up breakfast and I really need to get back and change, and I still have a few things left to unpack, and classes start pretty soon…Do you think it could wait until lunch?" Harry rambled on nonsensically.

"I see. Th-Then I'll see you at lunch." She hurried away from the Gryffindor table and scurried out of the Great Hall, already in tears.

"Harry, that wasn't very nice," Hermione looked on after her.

"I said that I'll see her at lunch, and I will," Harry replied, taking a bite of egg. "Besides, I know what she wants to talk about. She just wants to me tell her all the shit that I saw with Cedric again, and I really don't want to talk about any of that right now. She probably wants to know stuff about Sirius, too."

"Don't you like her though? Whatever happened to trying to get her alone to talk whenever possible? And that kiss?" Ron asked.

"I guess you can say I've moved on from silly crushes like that. I should have known I would never to get to know her better with Cedric around. And now it's just the opposite with Cedric gone- I know I will never get to know her without her always bringing Cedric up, and as I said before, I don't care to reawaken everything that happened that night," Harry said in an unreadable tone. He didn't sound mad, but not very happy either.

"All right then," Ron looked away from Harry and just stared at his plate. This was definitely uncharacteristic of him. But he did have a point. Ron often wondered what happened that night with Harry. He seemed determined to not talk about anything that happened in detail.

"Come on Ron, I'll walk you back up to the Common Room so you can get dressed, then we have Charms," Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked, following Hermione up.

"I'm just going to finish eating, but I'll see you in Charms if I miss you getting dressed," was all Harry replied.

"All right." As Ron and Hermione walked off, Ron kept looking over his shoulder back at the table. Ginny and Harry were talking quietly, and she had her arm wrapped around his back.

"Does Ginny have that crush on Harry again?" Ron and Hermione asked each other at the same time.

"It appears so," They both answered at the same time.

"Stop that," Hermione laughed, taking Ron's hand in her own.

"Or does Harry now have a crush on Ginny?"

"They just don't seem like the…Oh I don't know, most likely couple around."

"Yeah," Ron responded.

"Would you be okay with Harry and Ginny becoming a couple?" Hermione asked. "That could be a little uncomfortable, your best mate dating your sister."

"I guess if it made them both happy," Ron shrugged.

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say," Hermione wrapped her arm around his. "I was expecting you to be very protective of her."

"I am, but Harry is a different story. If it was someone like Draco, then it would be different."

"Draco? Now that would be a little off!"

"Oh, just a little," Ron laughed. They were almost up to the Common Room when a large shape floated over head, and a few pictures began falling from the walls. The inhabitants in the pictures began to yell and curse as they tumbled down the stairs.

"Peeves, what are you up to already?" Hermione asked as the poltergeist started zooming around their heads.

"PEEVES! I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Boomed the voice of Filch from just below them on the stairs. Peeves gave one last photo of a man on a horse a shove then flew off with a wink.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" Filch screamed at Hermione and Ron.

"Up that corridor," Hermione pointed to the last place Peeves was seen, and Filch took off without a reply.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE FOR SURE NOW, YOU DAMN PRAT!" He shouted the whole way until his voice faded.

"On goes the game of cat and mouse," Ron started snickering at the man on the horse that was now upside down as the picture lay on the floor.

"A little help here?" He asked. His horse neighed as Hermione bent to pick up the picture.

"Where did you come from again?" She asked, staring at all the blank spots on the walls.

"Right above your head there," the little man replied. Hermione hooked the picture back up and fixed it so it was straight. Ron was still giggling.

"Oh come off it, haven't you ever seen a man fall from his horse before?" Yelled the painting. "But thank you miss." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him back up the stairs, away from all the jittering paintings.

"Peeves is going to drive Filch insane again this year," Ron said happily.

"And us…Remember, now that we are Prefects again, it is going to be our duty to look out for him as well," Hermione instructed.

"Joy," Ron replied, giving the Fat Lady the password and hurrying into the Common Room. The first years were all gathered in a bunch again, and seemed to move everywhere that way. They looked up as Ron and Hermione entered, and moved farther to the other side of the room.

"I'll wait here for you then," Hermione was about to sit on the couch.

"You can come up with me if you want," Ron tried to sound smooth, but it almost came out as sounding desperate.

"I'm sure the guys would love that," Hermione laughed. "Go on now, I'll be right here."

"You better be," Ron let her hand go and took the stairs by two. Dean and Seamus were getting dressed in the dormitory, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey Ron," Seamus said, looking behind him.

"Hey guys," Ron started pulling his robes out of his trunk.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's still eating downstairs with Ginny," Ron replied, searching for where he last left his right shoe. "Should be up anytime, though."

"Okay," Seamus looked somewhat relieved.

"Are you afraid of him or something?"

"No…Why would you say that?"

"You didn't say anything to him this morning," Ron pointed out. "And where were you guys at breakfast? Usually you are at the Gryffindor table with us."

"We just went to the library for a little while," Dean answered casually.

"What, studying before classes have even started?" Ron laughed. "Reading some chapters ahead?"

"Yeah, something like that," Seamus said mysteriously. "I'll catch you guys in Charms." He ran out of the room with only one of his shoes on, which was still untied. He hadn't answered Ron's question about earlier either.

"Dean, what's up with him?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. Dean moved his eyes along the room, looking to see if there was anyone else in there, and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, I won't say anything."

"Seamus likes Ginny," Dean replied quickly. "I mean, he really, really likes her. You should hear some of the things he is saying about her." Ron half coughed half laughed, and another bubble flew out of his mouth.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"He could have just told me that! What, does he think I'm going to pull a Draco on him or something? And besides, you should have see Harry and Ginny at breakfast. She was practically on his lap! I don't know what's going on with them."

"Wait, let's start at the beginning. Pull a Draco?"

"Oh yeah, you missed the little fight between Harry, me, and the Malfoy's. Nothing really exciting, but I just got my arse landed with a detention for tonight."

"Oh, okay. And what about Harry and Ginny? Are they together?"

"No, but by the looks of it they will be sometime soon. They were flirting more than Hermione and I!"

"I'd doubt that," Dean chuckled.

"Okay, they were flirting _close to _Hermione and me then," Ron chuckled with him. "But seriously, is Seamus afraid of Harry after what happened?"

"He didn't say anything about that, but I believe he may be…"

"Are you?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I'm not…I mean, I know Harry is fine now and everything," Dean straightened out his tie as Ron shoved his one shoe on.

"It's not his fault. It's not like Harry could control-"

"Did someone say Harry?" Harry suddenly came walking into the room, a goofy grin on his face. Neither of the boys replied as he starting tearing his pajamas off.

"Oh, I was just talking about Hagrid…Quite hairy this year," Dean lied, sounding incredibly stupid with that kind of remark.

"Oh," Harry laughed. "Well, he's always going to be hairy. Just like I'm always going to be Harry!" Harry continued laughing at his own joke as he pulled his robe on. Dean and Ron raised their eyebrows at each other and Dean mouthed "Okay."

"I'll see you guys," Dean grabbed his wand and shut the dormitory doors tightly.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Harry?" Ron asked, looking again for where his shoe went.

"If you want to you can," Harry started whistling as he tied the laces on his shoes.

"You feeling well? Anything not feeling okay? Your scar hurt? Stomach ache? Must be those eggs." Ron pried.

"There's nothing wrong," Harry half said, half sang.

"There's that bloody thing," Ron found his shoe sticking out from under the bed. "How did it get under there?" He went back over and stood by Harry, waiting for him to finally get his shoes tied.

"Go on, I'll meet you in the Common Room," Harry finished the last lace.

"Why, what are you going to do all alone up here?" Ron raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Get your mind out of there," Harry laughed. "I just need to write something."

"To whom?"

"I'll tell you later. Go on." Ron watched him for one last second, confusion and amusement bubbling in his head. He stepped out and closed the doors lightly, waited a moment, then peeked his head back in. True to his word, Harry had pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, and got comfortable at one of the desks. He was still whistling as he began to quickly scribble down unreadable word. Ron gave one last sigh, and hurried back down to Hermione. She was sitting on the couch, looking anxious.

"About time, class will be starting soon!" She stood up.

"Hold on, Harry isn't ready yet. I need to tell you something," Ron sat down and Hermione followed.

"What?"

Ron began to explain everything that Dean and just told him, the way Seamus had said what he said, and the way that Harry was just acting. Hermione just watched with wide eyes, until a knowing look crossed her face.

"I knew it, they like each other!" Hermione gushed. "I guess it could be more that just a young crush."

"But what about Seamus, he likes her too," Ron pointed out.

"One of us is going to have to ask Ginny who she really likes. If she even likes anyone. Maybe she was just being friendly with Harry."

"I've never seen her so friendly with him before, especially after not seeing him for so many weeks! When are you going to talk to her about it?"

"Me? You're her brother!"

"Yes, but you're a girl! You understand how her brain is working. Please?"

"I don't know, it's going to be awkward," Hermione looked thoughtful. "We've never really discussed boys before."

"Please please?" Ron leaned over and kissed her neck. He started to move his hand up her leg, causing a group of third years over by the window to giggle.

"I guess I do know Ginny pretty well by now. I saw her quite enough during the summer. Or I guess you would say she saw enough of me in summer. Or enough of us. Which do you think sounds right?" Hermione was mumbling on, not really paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth, but looking down at Ron's hand.

"You pick one," Ron nibbled her ear, his hand going farther up her leg.

"Probably us then. All right, all right I'll talk to her about it the next time I see her, which will probably be at lunch!"

"Excellent, Harry will be off talking to Cho then anyway," Ron bit her ear again and almost fell over from how good her hair smelt. His hand was just entering dangerous territory under her skirt when she pushed him off gently, a little reluctantly even.

"Hey Harry, are you ready to go?" Hermione jumped up so fast that Ron nearly tumbled backward off the couch.

"I'm ready, but are you sure you guys are?" Harry grinned. Hermione blushed, and Ron just returned Harry's grin.

"Yes we are. Come along then." Hermione turned on her heel and took long strides to the painting. Harry came over and playfully hit Ron in the stomach, and Ron hit him back.

"Shut up," Ron hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm done with my commenting for this morning," Harry held up his hand innocently, unable to keep a laugh from slipping out.

The beginning of Charms was chaotic. Everyone was still bustling around, talking and laughing when Professor Flitwick was trying to review a charm from last year.

"Remember the proper arm mo-AHH!" He declared as a pillow knocked his tiny body over. A boy from Hufflepuff was the culprit. A lot of the Hufflepuff students didn't seem to laugh at anything any more, they just sat solemnly in their chairs. It was obvious why-They had lost their leader and their friend, Cedric Diggory. Many of them still looked at Harry with accusing eyes whenever he walked passed.

"I don't understand the accusations they make," Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. "Do they actually think that Harry himself would do something to Cedric like that? It's been two damn years, get over it already! It just makes me so angry!" Ron flicked his wand harder then he intended, and another pillow that was sitting next to them headed in Flitwick's direction.

"Let them live with their childish ways then," Hermione perfectly lifted a quill up into the air. "Harry knows the truth, and we believe him. That's all that matters. Is he still wearing one of those 'Potter Stinks' badges from the Triwizard Tournament?!" Hermione pointed her finger at one of the solemn looking boys. Partially hidden by his tie, you could faintly make out the flashing of one of the badges that a lot of the people were wearing last year during the Triwizard Tournament when they found out Cedric wasn't going to be the only Hogwarts champion.

"Ignore it Harry," Ron gave a dirty look at the boy, who was too busy staring at the floor to even notice.

"You guys, calm down! It doesn't bother me anymore," Harry reassured, managing to get his quill halfway up in the air before it fell down to the ground.

The rest of the class was just like that. Some people were actually trying to work on their charms, others were fooling around, and the rest were just sitting there sullenly. Without Neville in the class, there were less accidents then during times when he was around. Of course, that didn't stop everyone from taking notice to the calmness without him, and almost wishing that he was back there to stir up a few laughs.

"Off to double Herbology then," Hermione gathered her things together.

"My two favorite things in the world, gardening and Draco Malfoy," Harry joked.

"I'm still going to ask Professor Sprout about those damn tea's!" Ron declared.

* * *

**Note: **This was a crazy chapter! I had initially wanted to go somewhere else with it, but all the writing that just came out of my fingers lead to another place, so I have moved my previous idea to the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you all. And don't mind the lame title, I couldn't think of what else to call it! :D


	11. Chapter 11: A DAtDA Surprise

**Chapter 11: A Defense Against the Dark Arts Surprise **

**Note: **Chapter is done. Just a reminder, I don't own any of these people, places, and things. Don't sue, I have no money.

"Ron, you have to hold it by the bottom," Hermione was lecturing Ron as he tried to pull the ugly brown and green looking root out of the pot. She had hers out already, and had received 10 points for Gryffindor from Professor Spout.

"Harry, not so hard!" She squealed as dirt flicked up on her robes from Harry's pot. Harry just aimed dirt at Ron, so his robe got covered with dirt.

"Hey now," Ron tried to do the same, but ended up dropping the root and it exploded into a white gas that started to float throughout the green house.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Spout took a quick intake of breath, and ran to open the window.

"Don't breathe in too much of this now, it will give you a case of the giggles-" But she was interrupted by the hysterical laughs of Harry and Ron, as they both fell down to their knees, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Hermione had acted quick and covered up her nose, and she just stared down at them, horrified.

"Ron," Harry choked out, almost inaudible through his laughing.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Ron laughed back, falling onto his back.

"Get up, it's stronger down there," Hermione tried to yank Ron up without uncovering her nose. Ron was too heavy for her, however, and he continued to roll around on the ground with Harry, even when most of the white gas had blown out the windows. Professor Spout rushed over and looked at the two of them with annoyance. She flicked her wand once, and the laughter died down. Ron suddenly realized he was on the ground, his lungs in a lot of pain. He stood quickly and blushed from all the amused stares the Gryffindor's were giving him, and all the sneers the Slytherin's were shooting his way. Harry had the same look on his face that Ron felt inside as he tried to keep a grin off his face.

"Watch it next time boys, you can not afford to be so inept when we are dealing with these type of roots!" Professor Sprout declared, hurrying back over to open the windows just a bit wider.

"Unbelievable, I have never laughed like that in my life," Harry whispered to Ron.

"At least she didn't take any points away!"

"Me neither! Now there's this aching in my chest," he groaned, looking at Hermione.

"My head also. My back from when I fell over…My lungs are pretty beat up too…"

"Don't expect any sympathy from me," Hermione turned her shoulder on the both of them and continued to uproot the plants.

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit amused?" Ron tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she shrugged them off.

"I'm not. Really." She stalked off to the back of the green house to get a potion for the dirt without another word.

"Bloody hell," Ron felt like kicking something. "She always gets like this when I try to have a little bit of fun!"

"And I thought you had lightened her up," Harry pondered.

"So did I!"

"Sorry mate," Harry carefully covered the roots in dirt. "Don't ask me about women, I am clueless in that area!"

"I thought I did, but they are too unpredictable. You should never declare yourself an expert of the female species."

Harry snorted, but then turned serious.

"Can I ask you something?" He fiddled with his glasses.

"Go for it."

"Personal?"

"Uh, sure," Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But have you and Hermione…Been…Uh…Together? I'm not trying to butt in or anything, just curious." Ron felt himself blushing all over again.

"Er…Yeah…We have," He said slowly, wishing he didn't blush so easily.

"Bloody hell!" Harry's face lit up. "Well? How was it?"

Ron thought about it for a moment.

"Fast. Both times," He admitted. "I guess that was my fault. The first, uh, time I was a little…Er…Too excited, and it was over before it even started. The second time we got interrupted so nothing really, uh, happened," he looked up and expected Harry to be frowning or grossed out or whatever, but he had a grin on his face.

"Just twice?"

"Hermione doesn't seem to be in a hurry to do it again. I know I am, I keep dreaming about it over and over, you wouldn't believe some of these dreams I am having-"

"Okay Ron, I hear you," Harry held up a hand.

"Right. Besides, it's the waking up part that really makes me feel special. Knowing that special person is there laying next to you…" He looked at Harry and thought he looked a little sad.

"I'll shut up now," Ron quickly got involved with carrying a pot to a different table.

"It's fine, really. I just wonder if I'll ever get to do the…Snogging and shagging like you guys do," his tone was quiet.

"Ah Harry, of course you will. And we don't shag that much, and there's just the occasional heavy snogging sessions."

"Yeah, maybe I will actually," his face perked up and he started whistling again. Ron was tempted to bring up Ginny at that very moment, but then decided it would just be better to wait for lunch when Hermione can confront Ginny. That is, if Hermione was still going to do that for him. He looked over at her; she was carefully pouring a beaker of liquid into another smaller beaker. He watched as her shoulder blades moved slightly as she moved her arms, and he looked at the adorable, concentrated spread on her face.

"Ronald Weasley, hello!" Harry was flicking at Ron's ear, trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh. Ow!" He swatted Harry's hand away from his ear.

"Class is over, mate. Time for lunch."

"Over? Then why is Hermione still-" He stopped when he realized that Hermione wasn't even there anymore.

"Did she leave without us?" Ron asked.

"I'm right here you idiot," Hermione called from the door of the greenhouses, rolling her eyes in that sexy way. Ron grinned and ran over to her, and she finally let him hug her.

"_Scourgify_!" She said loudly, flicking her wand at Ron. A blue light came out, and spread over Ron's body.

"You smelt like that stuff," Hermione informed him as he stared at his clean hands, which she grabbed and inspected, running her own soft hands along his skin.

"Oh? And you didn't like that smell?" Ron tried to sound smooth again, and it actually came out sounding that way.

"Not as much as I like this smell," Hermione leaned in and smelt Ron's neck. He could smell her lilac and vanilla scent as her hair tickled his face.

"You smell amazing," he murmured, suddenly wishing they were alone.

"Come on you guys, don't ruin my appetite now!" Harry pushed passed the two of them and headed back to the castle.

"We were supposed to be having something good for lunch, too! Now it will just all go to waste, someone else will have to eat it for me," he was still muttering as he walked away, but yet he was smiling.

Ron suddenly realized that his wish came and true and there was no one left in the greenhouses, just the two of them standing very close together at the doorway. He was about to suggest to Hermione that they hurry to lunch, both because he was getting way too excited and also because he wanted to get Hermione with Ginny, when she suddenly grabbed him around the waist and nearly toppled him to the ground.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Was all he could say before her lips where on his. He guessed that smell was working like a charm.

They headed back to the castle a short time after, both grinning widely at each other. The Great Hall was buzzing with hungry students, and Harry and Ginny were both sitting in their normal places, very close together. They both looked up as Ron and Hermione joined them on the other side of the bench, still smiling. Ginny just rolled her eyes, and Harry kept winking at Ron, which he tried to ignore. They ate a little in silence, all looking up at each other occasionally. Ron seemed to notice that Ginny had moved away from Harry, just a tiny bit. He cleared his throat, and kicked Hermione lightly on the foot. She let out an angry squeak.

"What?" She hissed. "Oh. OH. Right." She cleared her throat and set down her pumpkin juice.

"Ginny, will you take a walk with me?" Hermione tried to sound as casual as possible. Ginny looked at her suspiciously, but stood up.

"Okay…"

"We'll be back then," Hermione hurried off without even waiting for Ginny, who had to run to catch her.

"What do they want to talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Beats me," Ron shrugged his shoulders casually.

"So what were you two up to? Wait, do I want to know?"

"We were just…Snogging a bit in the greenhouses," Ron admitted, grinning like a lunatic.

"Do you always grin like that after a good snog?"

"Yes."

"But that's it?"

"Yes," Ron replied again. "There is nothing like snogging."

"Nothing at all, eh?" Harry started smirking at him.

"Well okay, but it qualifies right up there then!" Ron laughed onto his ham sandwich, unbelievably happy at the moment. He couldn't even remember being this happy. Ah, the things that Hermione did to him. Then he saw Cho heading their way…

"Here she comes, mate." Ron thought he saw Harry's face go a little cold when he felt her presence standing behind him, and he set his glass down with a loud _clank. _

"Harry?" She asked quietly. Harry plastered a (fake) grin on his face, and slowly turned to face her.

"Cho, are you ready for our walk?" His voice was almost too syrupy, and Ron tried not to laugh. She looked a little surprised that he was actually going to go along.

"I am if you are," she smiled a bit and Ron realized just how pretty she really was. Not nearly close to Hermione, but definitely someone he thought Harry would go for. Harry waved his hand at Ron, and they walked off together, standing quite a few inches apart. Harry had his hands shoved in his robes, and Cho kept hers wrapped tightly crossed.

Ron suddenly realized he was sitting there all alone, and looked around him. The twins were just farther down the table. Seamus and Dean where way at the other end of the table by themselves. He pulled out his schedule and stared at it. Next was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class he was anxious to go to. Then to round out the day, Divination, and he let out a loud curse depicting how he felt about that class.

Ginny and Hermione returned to the table, and Ginny huffed down across from him, looking slightly annoyed and red in the face. Hermione took her place back next to Ron, looking slightly flushed.

"Ron, if you wanted information about my relationship with Harry, or lack there of, you should have just asked me instead of sending poor Hermione here to interrogate me," Ginny lectured, her cheeks turning even pinker.

"You actually think you would have told me?" Ron smirked at his sister. "Gimme a break."

"Yes, if you would have just asked me nicely about it. Where is Harry anyway?"

"Went for a walk. With Cho." Ron watched and he knew that he would see that jealousy flash in his sisters eyes. It was gone quickly after it started.

"They are _probably_…Just walking, you know," Ron said, watching the annoyance and jealously fluttered in Ginny's eyes again.

"Unless Harry brings her up to the room, then the are-"

"Ron, shut it," Hermione snapped. Ginny actually looked slightly sad at the thought of Harry and Cho alone on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I was just-"

"I fancy him, OKAY?" Ginny's voice suddenly got loud again, and she looked like she might cry. "I fancy him," She repeated quieter. "I've liked him since my first year here. I could never bring myself to tell anyone, especially not you. The crush…It just never went away, even though I told people that it did. Never went away…" She looked embarrassed that she had burst that out to them like that.

"I'm not that little girl that kept putting her arm in the butter dish anymore! And we've been talking, you know? Just spending some time together, talking about all the little things. And this doesn't help me one bit to figure out if what I am feeling is shared by him," Ginny was still talking quiet. "So I never brought it up." For some reason it made Ron's heart clench to see her so sad, but he brightened up at the idea that both Ginny and Harry could finally be happy….With each other.

"And Ron, I don't want you to hold me back, to tell me no. It's not just some silly crush, and I know that Harry's your best mate and all, so shouldn't that help you know that he's going to be treating me right?" Ginny asked hopefully, and as if she was already with Harry.

"Ginny, I think it's a brilliant idea!" Ron grinned and Hermione nodded.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You guys both need someone in your lives right now, and I know it must be hard for both of you to feel like you, uh, fit in instead of being the end to the triangle, or the third wheel with Hermione and me."

"Yeah, now we can all be a square!" Hermione said happily, and the three of them laughed.

"But trust me, I do not want all the details! My mate and my sister snogging…" He let out a shiver

"Okay," she laughed.

"And I like the sound of that square thing," she got up and hurried over to give Ron a hug. She shoved her face on his shoulder, and he thought he felt tears on her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" He asked gently.

"It's just…Ever since Tom Riddle…And everything last year, I find myself a little reluctant when good things start to happen to me," she sniffled.

"What happened down there? And with him?" Ron looked into her eyes, wishing he knew the truth of the events that occurred during the time Tom had basically possessed her. Ginny never told anyone except for the doctor she had after it was all over. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't fully know the truth of what happened to their daughter.

"I still can't talk about it again, Ron, I'm just not ready," another tear slid down her cheek and she clung to her brother tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. You can wait until you're ready, and when you are, I will be right here for you. Hermione too." Ron looked down at Hermione, who also had tears in her eyes. She was looking at Ron with such love and admiration with how he was treating Ginny. Ron actually couldn't really think of another time when Ginny was this emotionally charged around him, and guilt twisted in his stomach. He should have been there for her. She had said that he was her favourite brother, so maybe he should start acting like he deserved the title. He hugged her tightly once more until her sniffles has subsided, and she left his grasp, looking up in his eyes. She had the same love twinkling that Hermione did, and Ron suddenly felt that his life was perfect right at that moment. She let out a little sheepish grin, and returned to the bench. Ron sat back down, trying to take hold of his own anger towards Voldemort as well. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around him. Ron's stomach growled, and that broke the tension. They all broke into giggles.

"You already had one sandwich, how many does it take to shut that up?" Hermione teased, placing another sandwich on Ron's plate.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," he grinned, taking a huge bite. The girls both rolled their eyes. Ginny's eyes seemed on the alert for Harry's return.

"Are you going to tell him?" Asked Hermione.

"Better, I am going to show him," Ginny replied, scanning the crowded room.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"Just wait."

Ron shrugged and continued shoving food in his mouth, not paying attention to the bread crumbs that trickled down his chin and onto his robe. What seemed like hours passed and the three of them didn't talk. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's arm as he yet continued to eat, while Ginny was sitting up straight and constantly turning around and around. Something popped into Ron's head and he leaned closer to Hermione to whisper it to her.

"Seamus," he said out of the crook of his mouth.

"Deal with him later," Hermione whispered back. "Besides, look at her. She isn't even thinking of Seamus!"

"Just what Harry needs, another reason for Seamus to dislike him," Ron sighed. The anxious look on Ginny's face made up for it though.

"It wouldn't be his fault!"

"Nothing ever is, love."

At last, Harry came strolling down the hall, alone. He looked…Tired, but at least there was no hint of anger on his face, maybe just some relief. Cho was no where to be found, and Ron realized that some of Cho's Ravenclaw friends had dashed out of the Hall the moment they saw Harry. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw Ginny, and Ron's heart leapt. Ginny was up on her feet, running over to Harry as fast as she could, looking her stubborn way…But yet, there was a slight hint of nervousness there.

"About time," she said impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Sorry, Cho went into full hysterics on me, I didn't bloody know what to do! And I had this vision as we walked around the ca-"

"Shut up Harry," came a voice from Ginny that sounded different. More mature.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened at her.

"S-Shut up and kiss me," she said almost in one breath.

"What?" Harry repeated, his eyes even wider. Ron felt that his eyes were probably just as large, and he felt like he wasn't really watching his sister.

"Do it, dammit!" And with that, Ginny had put her palm on the back on Harry's head and yanked him to her, kissing his lips immediately. Harry just stood stock-still for what seemed like an eternity, probably still in shock. Ginny was trying to get him into it by running a hand along his neck, not caring about the curious eyes that had all turned to stare. Finally Harry came to life, and much to Ron's relief he placed his own hand in Ginny's hair, and kissed her back. Hermione sighed happily next to him, he looked again to see tears in her eyes. He took this as the perfect moment to lean in and kiss her, and she let him.

"I love you, Ron Weasley," She whispered as they lined up their noses. "Growling stomach and all."

"Not as much as I love you, Hermione Granger. Even with…." At that moment he couldn't think of one negative thing about Hermione that he wanted to change. "There is just no other like you." She blushed and kissed him again. Harry and Ginny were still going at in in the middle of the walk way, ignoring the first years who looked shocked, the second years that looked somewhat confused, the third years that looked at them knowingly, the fourth years that looked at the longingly, and the fifth, sixth, and seventh years all looking somewhat proud at them. The teachers, on the other hand, did not look so thrilled.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Weasley! There will be no more of this…Public display of affection!" McGonagall came over and stared right at them, her brow knitted tightly.

"The bell will be ringing shortly, so finish it up!" She continued to watch them, so Harry and Ginny had no choice but to move their faces apart. They still held each others hands, though. They both had sincere longing looks on their faces, and looked ready to go at it again before McGonagall started moving in closer.

"All right," Harry snapped at McGonagall. "We are done."

"For now," Ginny trailed off as McGonagall turned and left them alone. The first bell rang, and Ron groaned. This was such a brilliant moment, he hated for it to end. Harry and Ginny were going to be separated, with Harry off to Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron and Hermione, and Ginny had her first Divination class of the year.

"We'll talk later, dinner, Common Room, soon," Harry was saying in between kisses with Ginny.

"Yes, okay, can't wait." Ginny giggled and gave him one last kiss before hurrying off to the North Tower. All Ron and Hermione could do was watch with grins on their faces. Harry was staring after Ginny with the most dopey grin anyone had ever seen form at his lips. He didn't say anything the whole way to DAtDA, he seemed to be walking on air. Ron decided not to tease him about it, and was perfectly content strolling along, holding on to Hermione's hand.

Inside the classroom, it seemed that all the girls were gathered in the front row seats, giggling to each other. Ron suddenly got a sick feeling that perhaps Lockhart was back…But he couldn't be, he was still at St. Mungo's….And there were no pictures of himself plastered on the walls. Who could it be then? They took their normal seats in the back, and Harry almost fell off the seat cushion. He steadied himself, finally able to get words out of his mouth.

"Never knew that she still felt that way. I've felt it for awhile now, I'll admit. But she's had it since…Forever!" He sounded astonished.

"It's about bloody time then," Ron replied, hoping to sound like Harry had when he was talking about him and Hermione. Harry took the hint and hit Ron's arm with the pillow.

"Sorry to change the mood, but what happened with Cho?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I was right. Today's main topic was, you guessed it, Cedric. Before we even started, I told her I wasn't going to have all the answers she was looking for right now, but yet that's all she asked about! She was getting pissed that I'm not ready yet, and asked if he mentioned her before she died, I said no. She asked if he was happy, and I said yes, considering he had just won the trophy. But then I just couldn't take the fucking questions anymore, and that desperate look she had in her eyes. I started having these awful flashbacks, you know, of Cedric…And…Uh, all that. She said she'd go get Madam Pomfrey, but I told her I just needed something to eat…Then I said goodbye, and just sorta left her there." Harry told them, sighing at that last part.

"I don't know if she sees some kind of romance there, but I sure don't. At least not anymore. She'd never let me off the hook."

"If you do need to talk about it," Hermione started, "You know where to find both of us. I really do wish you would take that into consideration."

"Thanks, and I know. There's just so much pressure to talk about it, it seems to be pushing me farther away. It was hard enough to go through it with Dumbledore, I don't know if I could really explain it all to you guys. Then there is Cho demanding answers, and a lot of Hufflepuffs that still want to know what happened in detail…"

"Scar head, looks like you found your love with the weasel girl!" Draco Malfoy yelled from the other side of the room. "What a show you put on, it was pretty damn hot if I do say so myself!"

"Maybe I have," Harry replied simply, not taking offense to the comment but rather enjoyment.

"She has filled out rather nicely, those br-"

"Shut up already!" Ron burst in angrily.

"You still love her if Tom Riddle decides to fuck with her some more?" Draco continued on. "I heard they had quite a good time together…Too bad she's not as innocent as you may like to think!" Harry and Ron were both about to give a nasty reply back when a loud voice interrupted.

"That's enough, Malfoy!" Said the tall red-head with the pony tail, and diamond stud in his ear. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Bill?!" He gasped, staring at his oldest brother (Who had gotten all the good genes in the Weasley family). Bill grinned at him, and all the girls in the first seats sighed. He came over to where they were sitting, and Ron was still open-mouthed.

"Hey Ron. Hermione, Harry," he greeted them all. Hermione just nodded at him, looking surprised, and Harry was still sending glares to where the Slytherin's were sitting.

"Are you just visiting or something?" Ron asked slowly, staring at his brothers dragon-hide black boots.

"Nope, little brother. I am going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year! But only this year. Dumbledore gave me a job when they couldn't find a replacement as the time dwindled down, and I agreed to it."

"And you never said anything," Ron suddenly felt angry.

"Just found out myself a week ago," Bill replied simply. "I would have informed you otherwise."

"Come off it, you really think you can teach this class?"

"Dumbledore called upon me, didn't he?"

"Yes, but…I just don't like this!" Ron slumped back in his seat, his arms folded.

"If you're worried about me being some sort of spy for Mum or something, don't get all worked up. I promise, Mum's not going to know what's going on here, except for the basics that she needs. I am not going to rat about you. Or Ginny, or Fred or George. Well, the twins might need a little bit more supervision but that is a different story. Can you believe them two?"

"Fine then," Ron groaned. "Let's see what you've got, Bill." Bill started to walk back to the front of the room, but turned back to face his brother.

"Ron, in this class, it's Professor Weasley. Try to remember that." He winked and the diamond in his ear glistened.

"Professor Weasley," Ron muttered, watching as the girls continued to drool as Bill flashed them a smile.

"Give him a chance Ron, he may surprise you," Hermione replied, still looking mildly surprised. "It could be much worse. Lockhart, for example. That's what I was thinking when I walked in and saw Lavender and Parvati drooling in the front row! And Umbridge is gone, thank heavens."

"What do you mean "much worse," I know you were totally infatuated with him!"

"Oh, come off it already!"

"But yeah, I thought that too at first," Ron said. "We'll just have to see, then." Bill was jotting something on the board, and he thought he saw Lavender checking out his brothers' back side.

"You're not going crazy for him, are you?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh please," she laughed. "I've got the better Weasley if you ask me." Ron blushed and kissed her hand.

"Me too," Harry got smiley again. "I've got my Weasley."

"As long as you don't start going crazy over Bill then," Ron said to Harry and he let out a snort.

"I'll try my hardest! But that diamond in his ear, and the way he walks in those boots-" He laughed when Ron poked his arm with his wand.

"Attention, class!" Bill called over the noisy voices, and the room when silent. Ron was impressed with the authority his brothers voice held.

"Welcome to your first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts! I am Professor Weasley, and I'll be teaching you everything you need to know this year, starting out with some basic reviews from your previous years in this class." Lavender let out a loud giggle.

"Why'd they let that weasel in," Ron heard Malfoy mutter.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Bill turned his attention to the Slytherin side of the room, and most of them stopped snickering and looked at him.

"Nothing, _Professor Weasley_," Draco smirked.

"That's what I like to hear. Better pay attention in this class, Malfoy. _You_ are going to need it when you get out in the real world." His note was calm, and Ron felt himself laugh. Maybe Bill wouldn't do so bad at this job…But the idea of having three of his five brothers at school with him, and one of them being the teacher, was a little crazy.

"I want you all to pair up. Or get in a group of three, if necessary," Bill looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Let's see what you remember about the Blocking Curse!"

"It looks like he knows what he is doing," Hermione commented.

"I'd say so," said Harry.

"I guess," Ron admitted. "At least he knows how to shut Malfoy up." Ron looked and saw Lavender and Parvati arguing about something, both seemed to be trying to get Bill's attention. When he finally got over to them, they both started talking at one time, and Bill had to raise his hand.

"One at a time, please. Lavender, why don't you go first?" Lavender beamed at him, and Parvati shot her a dirty look. Ron stopped paying attention after that.

"Crazy girls, they are," he nodded his head at them.

"Come on Ron, try to block my spell," Hermione was about to flick her wand at him.

"Hold it!" He panicked.

"Practice on Harry first, I'm a bit rusty at this."

"Fine then, Harry block it." She flicked her wand at him, and a green light appeared. Harry looked at it determinedly, and the green light bounced away from him and upwards.

"Excellent!" Hermione cheered. "Ron, ready?"

"I guess," he shrugged and got his wand ready. The same light came from Hermione's wand, but instead of Ron blocking it and it bouncing upwards, it hit Ron and sent him flying to the floor.

"You are supposed to block it Ron, not intercept it!" Bill had run over and helped his brother up.

"I know that," Ron snapped, straightening himself up. Hermione and Harry were snickering at him as he took his seat.

"Oh shut it," he groaned as his shoulder throbbed. Hermione tried again , and this time managed to bounce it off him, but it almost hit her as it reflected back. They practiced this some more, and that was all that Bill wanted them to do for today, even with the longer class period. And even though everyone was still a bit out of form at it, they all weren't just working on the Blocking Curse, some where messing around with other curses.

"Mr. Goyle, we are NOT doing the Cruciatus curse in here!" Bill started yelling frantically as Goyle aimed his wand at Crabbe. He looked annoyed, but put his wand back down.

"Pot Head, block this!" Draco suddenly yelled, standing up and waving his wand at Harry before anyone really knew what was going on. A burst of red sparks flew out, and Harry blocked them just in time before they hit them in the chest. They bounced back towards Draco, but Bill got his wand ready in time and stopped the sparks from moving any farther back by yelling _"FINITE!"_

"WHAT did I just say, Malfoy?!" Bill demanded in one of the angriest voices Ron had ever heard from him.

"Detention, tonight," he wrote a note down on a piece of parchment.

"I already have detention tonight with McGonagall," Draco replied smugly.

"Okay, detention tomorrow night, in here," Bill replied simply, crossing out what he had wrote and writing something new.

"What if I forget?" Draco sneered. Bill looked up at him.

"I'll help you remember then." Bill casually waved his wand at Draco, and Ron heard him shout out in anger. From where he was sitting he could see the blue letters on Draco's hand, that started to go up his arm: "I have detention tomorrow night with Professor Weasley." Draco started scrubbing at his skin, but the words didn't go away.

"They won't go away until after the detention is served," Bill said. "See you in here tomorrow night." The bell rang, and Draco leapt up and ran out of the room, deliberately bumping into Bill as he left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all laughing as Bill winked at them before they left.

"That was great,' Ron said. "Bill is going to be one bloody hell of a teacher if he keeps giving Malfoy detentions like that! Good block, Harry."

"Close one," Hermione agreed.

"I saw it coming a mile away," Harry grinned. The grin left his face when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and a few other Slytherin's surrounding a small and frightened looking girl with big round eyes.

"Come on Loony, what are you afraid of?" Jeered Draco. Ron noticed that he was holding two wands in his hand, and he presumed that one of them had been the girls.

"Are you afraid to go for your wand, Loony Laura?" Taunted Pansy Parkinson. She grabbed the bag that Laura was holding, and dumped it's contents all over the floor, sending the rest of the Slytherin's into mocking laughs.

"You are making a mess on the floor," Draco said coolly, still waving both of the wands around her head. "Clean it up, or you get a detention!" She silently got to her knees to pick up a book that was at her feet, but Goyle gave it a hard kick and it rolled down the hall. She looked on the brink of tears now, and she just continued grabbing what she could and shoving it in her bag.

"While you are down there Loony, maybe you could help me out a bit, if you know what I mean," Draco said, motioning towards his bottom half. Pansy and Millicent shrieked with laughter, and the girls' eyes widened in terror.

"That is enough!" Hermione suddenly burst, striding over in front of the girl.

"Come to join Loony have you Mudblood? Get down there then, you don't deserve to be standing in my presence." He gave Hermione a shove, and she stumbled down and landed on her backside next to the girl. Harry and Ron both came at Draco quickly, and it was unclear who actually knocked him over, but they were both down there with him, cursing and hitting him over the head.

"Get off him you pair," Hermione declared, regaining her footing. She yelled _EXPELLIARMUS _and Ron and Harry were thrown with their wands off Draco, and they both got to their feet. Draco took his time getting up, brushing off his robes.

"Let us at him, Hermione!" Ron looked ready to charge at him again, but Harry grabbed his arm, having seemed to finally calm down.

"I should give the lot of you detentions!" Malfoy yelled, pointing at his chest.

"And Hermione and I will just give them back to your arse!" Ron yelled louder, pointing at his own chest. Draco was shaking his head.

"It was foolish of Dumbledore to make you a Prefect again, Weasel. Does he actually think you have half the wits to live up to the job? I can understand the Mudblood, maybe, but when it comes down to it, you are just a nothing that's going nowhere," Draco insulted, his gray eyes cold and deep. "Don't expect to be made Head Boy next year. Better start preparing for that life." Ron felt himself blushing.

"And of course Potter wasn't going to get the duty. He's too busy trying to save this world from danger and having wild and crazy dreams to bother. I bet you would be afraid to walk these corridors alone, wouldn't you Potty?" Draco insulted again. Harry didn't look bothered by it.

"I think it would be best if you just got the bugger out of here, Malfoy. You have no idea what I am capable of, and I'm not afraid to use it on a prat like you," He said in a low, threatening voice.

"Ohh, what are you going to do? Give me nightmares? Aren't you too busy battling those yourself? Or are you going to turn me into something unnatural?" Draco said in mock fear.

"What's going on here?" Came Bill's voice from behind, and they all looked at him. He looked in a hurry to get somewhere, but he stopped abruptly and looked concerned when he saw the lot of them gathered in the middle of the hall, the girl still on the floor, now crying. Ron couldn't help but feel relieved to see his brother standing there. Draco looked at his "posse", and they all began to clear off, but not before Draco could give one last kick to one of the girls books, throwing the wand back at her, and gave a rude hand gesture to Bill.

"Hey!" Bill called after him, but he was already gone.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we've got it from here," Hermione said in a low voice, reaching down and handing the girl one of her books. Bill gave them all one last glance over, and then continued on his way.

"I hate that stupid fucker," Harry was saying as he started kicking the wall.

"Bloody maniac!" Ron clenched his fists.

"Language, you guys," Hermione warned quietly.

"I cannot believe he pushed you over like that, Hermione," Ron hurried over and started inspecting his girlfriends' arms and shoulders for any injuries.

"I'm fine," she sniffled.

"How about you, Laura?" She asked the crying girl who hadn't said a thing. She used a Summoning Charm to retrieve her two books that got kicked away, and helped Laura to pack her bag.

"I-I guess," she said in a small voice. Her long dirty-blond hair was in a tangle, and her pale eyebrows were scrunched on her forehead. She stood quickly, and started to fiddle with her robes.

"If that git gives you any more problems, see me. I have a hell of a lot of things I would like to shove up his-"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, you get my point."

"Thanks," said Laura, giving them all a quick glimpse. She stared longer at Harry, and almost seemed to be in a dreamy trance with his face.

"I-I'll just be going now," she hoisted her bag over her shoulders and took off in a run before anyone could reply.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked as they started up the stairs.

"That's Laura Lovegood, Luna's sister. She's a Ravenclaw in first year," replied Hermione. "I don't really know her that well though, but she seems all right. Certainly not deserving of what they were calling her!"

"Loony Laura," Ron mumbled. "Just like they used to call Luna. Is she loony too?"

"I wouldn't say she's loony," said Hermione lightly. "She's just a little different. Her father is an editor at _The Quibbler _as you know, and whenever I see Luna she's writing in it…Writing up side down."

"That is…Different," Harry said. "Why was she staring at me like that?"

"Because you're the famous Harry Potter of course," said Ron darkly. "Everyone wants a glimpse at that scar!"

The three of them stood by a window for the short break between classes, suddenly silent. They were going to be split up for the next class, with Harry and Ron headed towards Divination, and Hermione had her Arithmancy class.

"Is was Draco said true?" Ron suddenly asked quietly.

"About what?" Asked Hermione.

"About me not deserving to be a Prefect, that I'm just a…Nothing," his voice trailed off.

"Oh, come off it Ron!" Hermione said angrily, grasping Ron's hand. "Don't listen to him."

"It's just as rubbish as what he said about me being afraid to walk along these corridors alone," Harry shrugged. "Don't even think on it." Somehow their replies didn't make Ron feel any better, and he suddenly let Hermione's hand go.

"Yeah," he muttered. "We should go then, don't want to be late to Divination." He walked off, and Harry and Hermione stared after him.

"Late for Divination? I can't think of anything better!" Harry said, bemused.

"Ron, come back and talk to me before you leave," Hermione pleaded, but Ron had already disappeared.

"Harry, go convince him that what Draco said isn't true," Hermione gave Harry a nudge. "I hate to think that Ron still feels bad about it."

"I'll try," Harry replied. They said their goodbyes until dinner and parted ways. Harry walked alone to the North Tower, and climbed slowly up to the trap door. Ron was slumped over in the corner, his face resting on his hand and his eyes hidden behind his shaggy hair. Not very many people had arrived yet, and Trelawney was no where in sight. Probably off predicting his next encounter with death, Harry thought bitterly as he took a seat next to Ron. What would it be this time-Choking? Drowning? Troll attack?

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron muttered back.

"Ron, don't tell me you are taking what Draco said to heart…That wanker doesn't even have a heart!"

"Maybe," Ron sighed. "You have to admit, it's true."

"It's not. Think about it, Dumbledore made you a Prefect again for a reason. He wouldn't have done it if what Draco said is true."

"Then why aren't you one? You have more wits than I do!"

"You know why," Harry said quietly. "The people around here don't want someone like me patrolling around the school, they all fear that I bring Voldemort wherever I go."

"That's a load of shite," Ron said forcefully.

"Exactly. So is what Draco said, mate. Really." Harry lightly hit Ron in the head with a pink cushion that smelt like Trelawney's perfume.

"Gah, that smells like her! Get it away!" Ron gagged, but his mood was brighter. Harry threw it across the room and they both laughed. More students began to crowd the room, and Ron could see a few of the girls sitting in the front, looking excited. This was obviously their favorite class. How that was possible, who really knew. Trelawney entered not long after, looking her usual self. Ron wondered if those spectacles on her eyes were even bigger than last years. And if her hair was possibly higher and wider. Harry was looking at her with annoyance.

"Welcome my students," Trelawney droned.

"I am glad to see you all alive and well here today!" She looked right at Harry. She went on to mumble about how important this class was, and how the O.W.L. results were a bit disappointing to her this year. Ron had already blocked her voice out, and he was thinking of snogging with Hermione. Of course that was the first thing that popped into his mind at a time like this. By the looks on Harry's face, he may have well been thinking the same thing about Ginny. She talked the entire hour and a half it seemed, and Ron felt himself drifting off when Harry hit him on the arm.

"Let's get the bugger out of here," He whispered, staring at Trelawney closely. "I think she's going to come over and tell me I'm going to die soon or whatever."

"I'm right behind you," Ron tried not to gag as her the perfume smell lodged itself deeper in his nostrils.

"Mr. Potter, please give me a minute!" Trelawney was yelling right as Harry disappeared down the door. He acted like he couldn't hear her, and hurried away from the North Tower.

"Dumb bat," he sighed.

"Beware, Potter! Death is neeeeeeear!" Ron did a rather good impersonation of her, and they both fell into fits of laughter.

"What's this, Weasley, I think you are going to suffer a long, slow death with Potter! My pooooooooor dears!" Harry impersonated back and it made them laugh harder and caused a group of students to look at them oddly.

"Let's go eat, then. Before death catches us both up the arse."

* * *

**Note**: Big change! I changed the year level of everyone! Instead of year 5, this is now year 6. I went back and edited all the previous chapters to fit...See the note in Chapter 1 for further information! 


	12. Chapter 12: Detention

**Chapter 12: Detention **

**Note: **This chapter, the current longest, is complete!

After getting over the laughing fit with Harry, Ron was still a little preoccupied with Draco's comment as he and Harry walked to dinner. The cold words were coming and going, and Ron just felt himself believing them more and more. Ron knew it was silly in a way, but he couldn't help it.

Harry seemed to be in a great hurry to see Ginny again, and he was almost sprinting along the corridors.

"Hold up mate, you have all night to see her!" Ron had to reach his long legs out to keep up. Since when could Harry move so fast?

"Oy, wait Potter! Weasley!" A female voice called just as they entered the Great Hall. Ron recognized Angelina Johnson (The one that was currently dating Fred, no matter what he said about it ) as she hurried over to them, her long braids flying around her face.

"Angelina? Good to see you! How was your holiday? Harry said, sounding surprised.

"It wasn't bad," she shrugged. "Yours?"

"Ah, same as any other. But what are you doing back here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was made Quidditch Team Captain this year again, I'm going to be teaching you guys even though I won't be playing! I needed a job and Madam Hooch gave me this opportunity."

"Congratulations," Ron and Harry both replied.

"Thanks. Harry, I bet you are glad to finally get into the game again!"

"You could say that," Harry grinned.

"We are going to hold a meeting on Friday at six o'clock out at the field to find a replacement for everyone except for you two and Fred and George, because I guess the twins are still on the team, so I expect you two will be there?"

"I'll be there," Harry suddenly looked happy at the mention of Quidditch finally arriving.

"Great! This may be a challenge….Our team last year was one of the best, thanks to the player you turned out to be, Ron. It will be even better with Harry back!"

"I know what you mean. But there has to be some people out there that can do the job," Harry looked thoughtful. "No more Katie and Alicia…"

"We'll find them then," Angelina grinned.

"So I'll see you two at six sharp then!" She dashed off with a wave, her long braids flying around her head once again.

"Angelina will make a great captain again, she's not as insane as Oliver was. At least the pep talks may be cut down to less then an hour," Harry said happily. "It's great that she's back, you had plenty of good things to say about her last year."

"This will be a great year, as long as we get a good team."

"You were one of the best, Harry, you should have gotten it," Ron said.

"True, but it's Angelina…and she needed a job and everything. Plus I didn't even play much last year, so I'm happy she got it," Harry pointed out, not sounding at all angry.

"The trophy will be Gryffindor's again then," Ron said confidently.

The thought of quitting Keeper suddenly popped into Ron's mind, but it left just as quickly. Was he insane? He had become one of the best Keepers in awhile, even with his crappy broom. It will be cool, to finally be there in all the action with his best mate, having people cheer him and Harry on, winning a trophy for his whole house…He snapped back to reality as the smell of food entered his nose, and he felt the familiar rumble in his stomach. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on opposite sides of the Gryffindor table. But Ginny took notice of Harry and leapt up, even though Hermione was still talking to her,

"Finally!" She said before her lips were on Harry's. It was like some magnetic force just yanked them together the moment they spotted each other. Ron suddenly knew how it must have felt to have people snogging in front of them, and he hurried past them and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi…Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah," Ron replied, not really wanting to get into the whole thing again. And she just looked so caring and eager to hear anything he said…Why did that suddenly make him feel really annoyed and sad at the same time?

"But now I know how it feels to be around people as they snog!" He gestured his head to where Harry and Ginny were still standing, ignoring the whistles Fred and George were sending.

"I'm sure they are used to being around it," Hermione said in a light purr, expecting Ron to lean in and kiss her. He just shrugged and shoved a piece of pork chop into his mouth, concentrating on cutting little slices of the meat with his knife. Hermione looked at him awkwardly, wondering why he hadn't kissed her yet. Or even really looked at her. Harry and Ginny took a break to breathe, and sat on the bench opposite Ron and Hermione. Ginny's lips were all red, and Harry's hair was standing all over. They ate faster then anyone else in the Great Hall, and left before dinner was over, and ran off holding hands. Ron wondered what exactly they were going to do, and he felt he should run after them at first…But he trusted Harry of course, and he knew Ginny well enough to know that she wouldn't jump to things…Or would she? Or would Harry? Ron thought his head might explode from all the thoughts buzzing around. And there was still Hermione talking to him in that tone and looking at his face with that look.

"Are you done, do you want to go back to the Common Room?" Hermione asked, trying to grip Ron's hand.

"You have some time before your detention, and no homework…" Ron noticed that her voice was sexy again, but he paid no attention to it.

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and pulled his hand away and shoved it in his pocket before she could take it. They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower silently and alone.

"Ron, what is the matter with you?" Hermione asked as they stepped through the painting. He didn't answer, but flopped down on the couch right by the fire. There were only a few students mingling around, most were still down at dinner. Harry and Ginny weren't to be seen anywhere either. Ron tried t convince himself they were just walking around the castle.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to not look into her concerned and pleading eyes. It was hard not to.

"You haven't looked me directly in the eyes once yet, you haven't held my hand like you usually do, and you haven't even made an attempt to kiss me yet…" She said , sitting down close next to him, placing her hand on his leg.

"I don't always have to snog with you, if you are thinking that," Ron said in an angrier tone that he meant to. Hermione looked surprised, and pulled her hand away quickly.

"I didn't say you did, I was just-"

"Hermione, I'm no good for you!" Ron suddenly burst out, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm just some boring redheaded teenage prat who is constantly thinking of kissing you, and holding you, and of course touching you. I am not smart, and I am going no where with my life. You deserve someone that's going to give you everything you need, someone smarter than me, and certainly someone that isn't always thinking of snogging you like me…" Ron rambled on loudly, feeling like he wanted to just run away.

"Ron…" Hermione looked completely shocked. Then her eyes started to fill up and she actually started to cry.

"Why are you talking to negatively about yourself!" She sobbed lightly, trying to wipe her eyes.

"It makes no sense at all! Do you understand how foolish that all sounded? And since when did you start listening to what Malfoy had to say?" Ron didn't like to see her cry, and he bit his lip. He finally looked up into her wet eyes.

"And I love all those things you listed! I love the teenage male that you are, I love snogging with you, I love the damn freckles on your face! And you are brilliant, Ron. You really are. I see it right now, and every moment that I spend with you." She was crying freely now, and Ron's heart was bouncing around, both from the kind words she had just said and from seeing her cry.

"And you remember everything that happened to you, all those times you got hurt?"

"Yeah," Ron just nodded.

"You have no idea how it made me feel when I thought I might lose you…"

"At least if you would have lost me you could find some one better for you," Ron said bitterly, causing Hermione to gasp.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again," she said quietly, standing up and walking a few feet away, her hands on her face.

"Hermione, I…" Ron felt horrid again, and he was tempted to hex the hell out of himself. He needed to stop taking his emotions out on Hermione, especially when the emotions where something as silly as this. And she loved him. Him, Ron Weasley. And he loved her. But this love made him scared nonetheless…

"I don't want anyone else but you, Ron. Remember that." She looked ready to climb up the girl's stairs, but Ron hurried over to her and couldn't help but grab her back down on the couch and pull her into a hug, once again struggling with his emotions. Since when was he even this emotional in the first place? Ever since he realized his true feelings for Hermione his emotions were always over the edge and stronger than ever. He realized how much love he **really** had for her.

"Thank you for your words," Ron whispered in her ear.

"I mean it all, Ron. I don't want to hear you talking about all of this again, okay? I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head, and suddenly felt that everything was perfect again. The feelings he had just confessed to her were no longer settled in his mind, but the words she had just said took their place. She was cuddling comfortably into him on his lap, and they held hands. It felt good to have no homework, but it felt even better to have her in his embrace like that… Now if only he didn't have to go to that detention tonight. Why couldn't he just sit there with her tonight?

"Hermione, you really mean what you said about…Loving to snog with me?"

"Yeah, I did," she giggled.

"I'm actually good at it?"

"Let me just say that every time your lips touch me, I start going crazy," she admitted and Ron grinned to himself.

"_Every_ part of my body goes crazy."

"Excellent," he couldn't help but say. Hermione turned on his lap and faced him. The fire was glowing around her again, and she looked incredibly beautiful. She started to outline his face with her forefinger, around his jaw, his nose, around the cut he still had from summer, then along his lips. They were both silent as she continued to explore his skin, staring into each others eyes. He took his finger and began to explore her soft skin, and she sighed at his touch. God, how was her skin this soft? Especially there on her cheeks…She kissed his finger.

"Ron…Do you want to go upstairs?" Hermione asked in that voice again. And this time Ron paid attention to it!

"Upstairs where?" Ron squeaked out stupidly.

"You're room…Bed…"

"Only if you want to," Ron suddenly got nervous again.

"Come on." She got off his lap and to her feet, and he hopped up quickly, almost stumbling over his own two feet. A few people watched as they went up the boys' dormitory stairs, and Ron was thrilled that his room was empty. His bed suddenly looked extremely small as they sat down together, and Hermione did a Silencing Charm and an Imperturbable Charm on the curtain hangings.

"Perfect for a good snog," Ron grinned at how brilliant she was.

"What about for something other than a snog…"

"What?" Ron asked even though he knew what she meant, and he tried not to jump for joy.

"You know what I mean," she leaned in and started to kiss him. Oh, he knew what she meant all right, especially after her hand guided his to her body in an area he had hardly touched before. Their clothes were off before he even knew what was happening. It wasn't important how exactly they were getting off, just the fact that they were.

"I just need to do this Contraceptive Charm," Hermione panted loudly right before things really took off. She was looking very beautiful and very naked there under him.

"Wait, what's that?" He asked quickly, also breathing heavy. She muttered a few words and aimed her wand at herself, and a blue light appeared from the tip. It only look a few seconds, and Ron got the idea.

"That's a brilliant idea, Hermione!" Ron said, still admiring how smart she was.

"Just kiss me already," she grinned and he grinned back.

"It you insist…"

Now why couldn't his bed just be bigger...

* * *

They laid together for a long time after that, and Ron couldn't help but notice how well her body lined up against his. He was on his back, and she was on her side with her head resting on his shoulder and their legs were tangled together, mixed in with a blanket that was nearly falling off Ron's bed. He was also quite proud of himself for lasting longer, it was quite an improvement from the previous time. It just felt too damn good, this whole sex thing. But Hermione was laying there with him, and that felt even better.

"It will be nine soon," Hermione sighed, catching a glimpse at Ron's watch, running her hands over his chest that had become well-toned from Quidditch. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I need to learn to control myself around Malfoy's" Ron groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Detention tonight with them will be hell. I could just skip it…"

"You have to go or McGonagall will just get even angrier," Hermione started to kiss his neck lightly and ran her hands in his hair, and Ron felt himself getting excited again.

"How much time do we have exactly," he asked.

"Thirty minutes," she murmured.

"Excellent…"

* * *

Hermione was slipping her robe back over her head, and Ron felt sad to see her cover up. A bad feeling suddenly crept inside him. Even with that look she had on her face and the sounds she was making, he still wondered something.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"It…Um, doesn't still hurt, does it?" He asked quietly.

"Not at all," she smiled and touched his face. He grinned and pulled the hangings away from his bed, and gasped when he saw people in the room. Seamus and Dean were pulling their robes off when they turned to see Hermione and Ron appear from behind the hangings. Thank god for that Silencing Charm.

"No wonder the hangings were pulled," Dean teased, grinning widely. Ron felt himself blushing, and he saw the color creeping along Hermione's cheeks. She stood up tall and tried to brush the whole thing off.

"Just a little talking," she tried to tell them.

"Oh yeah, right," Dean winked.

"Nice hair Ron, does it always look like that after-" Ron led Hermione away from them before Dean could finish his comment or either of them could comment more, and they started kissing when they got back to the Common Room.

"You should go," Hermione said between a kiss. "I'll be waiting up here for you."

"I hope it goes fast, maybe it will just be some lines…or cleaning off the trophies again…" He let her go sadly, and she gave him a big smile. Before he left, he turned back to her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That was brilliant, what we did. Well, I mean, everything you and I do together is brilliant, but that…Er, so thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Hermione blushed.

"But yes it was…" She gave him one last smile before Ron went through the portrait hole. He almost stumbled into Harry and Ginny as they quickly walked through the hole at the same time.

"There you guys are!" Ron exclaimed as they let go of their hand embrace.

"We've just been walking around the castle, I swear" Ginny said defensively.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ron replied innocently. "As long as you had a good time together, I'm happy."

"We did," Ginny glowed.

"Going to detention?" Harry snickered at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have fun…"

"Oh yeah, of course," Ron replied sarcastically. "I'll probably get landed with more detentions if I can't control myself with the Malfoy's."

"Maybe you guys will be split up? On opposite sides of the castle maybe."

Before Ron could reply, Ginny spoke up.

"We'll see you when you get back then," said Ginny.

"Let those Malfoy's have it for me!" They started to continue on, but Ron quickly stopped Harry.

"Four times," he whispered in Harry's ear. At first he looked confused, then a grin spread over his face.

"Excellent!" He slapped Ron on the arm.

"What about you?"

"We didn't do that, Ron," Harry replied, giving him one last wave as Ginny dragged him away.

Ron tried to walk as slowly as he could down to the Great Hall, casually stopping and looking at a few paintings every now and again, but there was only so far he had to go to get there. There were a few students chattering and playing chess and reading there, but Ron couldn't see McGonagall or the Malfoy's anywhere. He sat down by himself at a table, and looked up the ceiling. It was enchanted to show the same weather that was occurring outside. The dark clouds were rolling in, and it looked like it was going to rain at anytime. The twins were over talking to a few first years, and it looked like they were trying to sell some of their joke creations. The first years were reluctant, but they eventually handed over some money

"Use them wisely!" Ron heard George call after them as they walked off. Then he and Fred huddled to count their money. Ron shook his head at them. They were going to waste away this year again, Ron just knew it. Suddenly the idea of quitting his job as Keeper came to mind again. He didn't have the best broom in the world, but then again, this may just be the opportunity he has been waiting for to show everyone what he can REALLY do…Especially Hermione, even though she claimed he didn't need to. And he was already pretty good…He made a mental note to be sure to make that meeting on Friday and share his feelings. Should he discuss this with Harry ahead of time? Probably not, Harry was already too excited about just being back on the team.

"Hey Ron, are you in detention too?" Ron heard a familiar male voice. Ernie Macmillan, a sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect, took a seat across from him.

"Hey Ernie. Yeah, I let the Malfoy's get to me in front of McGonagall today," Ron replied cynically.

"I did the same in Potions today. Draco really needs to take that stick out of arse, and then help Snape with his. Snape gave me detentions every night this week!"

"I am not looking foreword to starting class with him tomorrow."

"I thought he would have been a bit more…normal after everything that happened to him, you know? But he's not. I think he may actually be worse, if that is even possible."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Ron's watch read exactly nine, and at that moment McGonagall appeared in the Great Hall. She took notice of Ron and Ernie and looked around expectedly for Draco and Darius.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two prats didn't show up," Ernie said darkly.

"I can only wish on that," Ron replied. He wasn't that lucky, though. Draco and Darius entered the Great Hall and shot McGonagall a dirty look.

"Now that we are all here, come along," she waved her arms. Ron and Ernie followed, and looked questionably at each other.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked uncaringly.

"Outside. Hagrid needs your help with a few things."

"But it looks like it's going to rain," Ron pointed out.

"Are you afraid of a little water, Weasel?" Draco sneered. "Afraid you might drown?"

"Don't you lot get started now," McGonagall looked tired. Ron held his anger inside and tried to walk as far away from the Malfoy's as he could. They left through the giant Hogwarts doors, and an immediate cool breeze sent a shiver up Ron's spine. The Hogwarts grounds were dark and shadows bounced lightly off the walls of the castle. The sky was covered with clouds, and the moon was hidden deep among them. The only light was coming faintly from Hagrid's cabin in the distance. Ron thought he heard a crunch from next to him and he gasped.

"It's just me mate," came Ernie's voice.

"Oh, right," Ron laughed at himself.

"Do you think you can make it to Hagrid from here?" McGonagall asked, and Ron felt his stomach flitter. Go…Alone…In the dark? With the Malfoy's?!

"Are you sure you don't want to go the rest of the way?" Ernie sounded fearful, and Ron was glad it was he who said that and not himself.

"What do you think you are going to see?" Darius asked.

"BOO!" He yelled and the four of them all jumped, even McGonagall.

"Just carry on then," she hurried back to the castle, closing the doors tightly, and left the four of them standing in the darkness, hardly able to make one another out. She seemed in a great hurry to not spend more time outside then what was absolutely necessary.

Ron felt incredibly grateful that Ernie was there with him, that it wasn't just him there wandering around in the dark with the Malfoy's. If that was the situation, he probably would have ran right back into the castle after McGonagall.

"Let's get on with it," Ron took off in a sprint without looking behind him. He heard crunching noises following, but he tried to tell himself it was just Ernie and the Malfoy's. Just how far away was the cabin anyway? It seemed the longer he ran, the farther the cabin moved back. Ron felt a light drizzle on his nose and he groaned. Great way to kick the night off, getting a cold. He wished he had on more then jeans and a sweater. Should have left his robes on. On impulse he reached for his pocket to make sure his wand was still there, and sighed in relief when he felt it.

Finally, after Ron's legs were just beginning to ache, he came to a halt in front of Hagrid's front door. Ernie was right beside him, and the Malfoy's were still far back. Hagrid's door opened with a _bang_ and it scared Ron once more.

"Hiya Ron, Ernie. Glad ter see ya!" His loud voice echoed around the darkened trees, causing something to fly out into the darkness. Ron suddenly had a horrible feeling: They weren't going to be venturing into the Forbidden Forest by any chance…Were they?

"Hagrid, what are we doing tonight exactly?" Ron asked, looking behind him as Draco and Darius finally caught up, trying to catch their breath.

"We are going to go on a search for me blasted-ended skewerts! The darn buggers got away from me, can you believe that? They probably have a nest going not far into the forest."

"We are going in there?" Ernie's mouth dropped open.

"No worries, I've got me bow and arrow," Hagrid pulled out the huge machine.

"Come on you wimps, are you afraid of the things that go "bump" in the night?" Darius laughed at his joke.

"Go on Darius, lead the way then," Ron shot back. "We'll be right behind you." Darius looked quickly at the dark, threatening trees, then to Fang, Hagrid's dog.

"I get Fang then!"

"He's a bloody coward anyway," Hagrid and Ron both said together. Fang ran over to Darius and he tried to put on a brave face as he took a step into the trees.

"Don't spread out too far now, ya' hear? If you come across a blasted-ended skewert send a signal and I'll come get him from you." Hagrid lumbered into the trees, and a few seconds Draco followed the tracks his brother took without a word.

"I guess we better go," Ernie pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly. Ron pulled his own out as they walked side by side into the trees. Ron couldn't see two feet in front of his face, and every shadow from the trees made him jump.

"What makes that kind of shadow," he muttered to himself. He prayed Ernie wouldn't run off on him, but by the look on his face he seemed keen to stay with Ron.

"Did you hear that?" Ernie stopped dead in his tracks. Ron stopped quickly also, almost running into Ernie.

"What?"

"Just listen." Ron heard it…Sounded a bit like an owl, only deeper. Then there was another. And another. Almost as if they were talking to each other or something. Ron didn't dare move a muscle.

"Hagrid?" He whispered, hoping Hagrid wasn't too far off. But there was no reply, besides a tree that swayed lightly in the breeze. He took one blind step foreword and suddenly found himself stumbling down a steep hill. He landed with a _thwack_ on his face and his leg jabbed into a tree branch.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled in pain. Silence. He felt the warm liquid coming from his pants, and he tried to stand up as quietly as possible. His eyes had still not adjusted to the darkness, and the steady drizzle that had begun to fall made things a bit hazier.

"Ernie, where are you man?" Ron turned in a circle, wondering just how far he had fallen. The mud was becoming slippery and it was hard to keep his footing. He tried to make light with his wand by yelling _Lumos_, but nothing was happening. It couldn't be his wand going wacky either, it was brand new! He tried a few times again before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Shite, shite, shite," Ron repeated to himself before shutting up as the deep owl sound came again. Then it became more like a hiss. Snake? No. The hiss was getting louder as Ron thought he saw a light coming towards him. He felt queasy as he recognized the red, fiery light…Phantom. How many? Ron pulled himself behind a tree and hoped that he hadn't been seen. What were these things doing around here anyway?! And just how many of them were there? Ron could make out one for sure. Maybe two. Three? Four?? Ron almost cried out when he made out almost ten of them gathered together. What was going on? Too many questions attacked his brain.

It was hard to tell where exactly these things were looking, and that just made Ron even more nervous. The rain fell harder, and Ron's hair was falling flat into his eyes. He turned very slowly to be sure he was hidden behind the tree and slipped in the mud, falling down to his knees. He had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing out loud, as his pants now became soaked with mud. He could feel something caked on his face as well. No movement from the Phantoms. They were a good few yards away from him still. Ron spotted a tree not far off that was larger and seemed like it would serve better protection. On all fours, Ron began to crawl over through the mud to that tree. The mud was splashing all over, but getting rinsed off right away from the harder rainfall. It was no use trying to warm up in the clothing, for both Ron's sweater and pants were soaked and clinging to him.

Ron made it to the tree and rested his back against the trunk, breathing heavily. Not one single idea to get out of this mess came to his mind. If he continued to crawl, he had no idea where the hell he was going, and he might just as well end up digging deeper in to the forest, and who knew what the fuck was out there! But that option almost seemed better than getting any closer to the Phantoms. He surely couldn't call out for anyone or attempt to bring light again with his wand because that would only draw attention to himself. Maybe he could send some spell at the Phantoms to knock them out? Or better yet, kill them? Could these things even be killed? Or would it just piss them off? Ron didn't have the nerve to attempt anything like that anyway.

"Think," Ron said ever so quietly to himself. He squinted to the area in front of him and wondered if that was the right way out. It just looked dark and dangerous. Ron looked back behind him at the Phantoms, and almost cheered when he saw they were gone. But where exactly had they gone too? Ron had never felt so scared and alone and cold in his life as he began to turn every possible way his back would let him in search of the red lights. Nothing but blackness greeted him in every direction. Was this a good or bad sign?

Ron had no idea how long he was sitting there, time seemed to not be present. His ears perked up when he thought he heard a voice echoing in the distance.

"Ron?!" He could have sworn he heard it yell. He was about to yell back when he remembered how close the Phantoms had been.

"Where smart shoe?!" The voice echoed again.

"Where smart shoe?" Ron asked himself, confused. Did it actually say "Where are you?" The rain was too loud.

"I-I'm here!" He finally yelled out, unable to keep silent any longer. He heard a crunch to his left and flattened himself as close to the tree as possible, as if hoping he would become one with the tree. Silence. God that silence was unbearable. Ron banged his head against the trunk and willed himself not to lose control. There were too many thoughts running through his brain and none of them were going to help him get out of here. A bit of lightning flashed but it was over before Ron could make anything around him out. Thunder rumbled in reply, and rain was pounding hard in his ears. The only warmth he felt was as the blood continued to flow from his leg. The rest of his body had gone numb as the temperature continued to drop. Ron thought he actually felt his brain freeze over as he no longer had any thoughts at all except for how tired he was. Since when was he this tired? His eyelids got heavy…His head was resting on his shoulder and his arms hugging himself for warmth.

"Some detention this is," Ron muttered before he fell into a sleeping state. He wanted to wake up.

"Wake up you goddamn idiot!" His brain was screaming at himself to wake up, but his body wasn't answering. It was almost as if Ron's soul and inner self was standing outside of himself and watching his body sleep…

* * *

Hermione paced around the now empty Common Room once more, checking her watch yet again. Almost two in the morning and Ron was not back yet. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, not looking quite as alarmed as Hermione was.

"Hermione, calm down. Remember that one time I was out real late with Lockhart for a detention? He had just lost track of time, and I'm sure that's what happened with Ron and wherever he is off serving detention," Harry tried to settle Hermione, but she just ignored him.

"No, something is wrong," she said sharply.

"I just have this really bad feeling that Ron's…In pain. And all alone. I don't know what it is, I haven't felt it before!" Hermione fell to the chair and put her hand to her forehead.

"You look a little red," Ginny said, concerned. "And you're sweating…"

"I do feel really warm," Hermione pulled her hair from her face and looked at her watch again.

"_Some detention this is_," Hermione suddenly said before a sharp pain ran through her forehead.

"What did you just say?" Harry sat up quickly, staring at Hermione.

"You sounded just like…Ron. What happened to your voice?"

"What happened?" Hermione looked at Harry, bemused.

"I didn't say anything else."

"Yes you did, you said "Some detention this is", and it sounded just like Ron!" Ginny commented, her mouth open slightly. Harry suddenly fell back on the couch, clutching his forehead.

"Do you feel it too?" Hermione asked anxiously, watching Harry caress his scar.

"I think you are right, Hermione, something is definitely wrong here," Harry's face paled deeper, except for his scar which was burning red.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked with a note of fear in her voice. Harry didn't answer and shot to his feet, snatching his wand from the table and shoving it in his pajama pocket.

"Come on you guys, we need to get some answers. If something is wrong with Ron, we will find him."

"Where are we going to go?" Asked Ginny.

"Hold on, I can't go out in this!" Hermione looked down at her nightgown.

"I'll come up and change with you," Ginny stood quickly and dashed up the stairs, not even trying to be quite. Harry hurried up the stairs to his room, and flung the doors open. Seamus and Dean both awoke with a start and stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Ron back yet?" Dean asked with a yawn, leaning up on his elbows.

"No," Harry simply replied, flinging his bathrobe over his shoulders and shoving his feet in his shoes. His glasses fell off his face in the hurry, and he shoved them back on with a swear.

"Where the devil are you going?" Dean asked as Harry slammed the doors shut once again, and flew down the stairs with one shoe untied. It suddenly felt really important that they hurry up…Hermione was correct, something wasn't right.

"Just hold on Ron," Harry whispered.

The girls both greeted him after putting jeans under their nightgowns and their own robes over their shoulders. No one spoke as they left the portrait hole and sprinted to McGonagall's door. Harry banged loudly on it. No reply.

"Where the hell are you," Harry said to the door, knocking again. Still no reply.

"Dammit," Hermione took off running again down the stairwell, and Harry and Ginny ran off after her. Peeves was up to no good with the paintings again, leaving a mess along the floor, but the three students just ran right past him without another look back. There was absolutely no one around anywhere, and that was because of the rules that had been placed about leaving the Common Rooms at this hour. The halls were all a bit dimmer and lit by a few candles.

They reached the Great Hall doors and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge.

"What's this now?!" Ginny tried the door again, almost pulling the handle off in an attempt to open it.

"_Alohomora_," Hermione flicked her wand at the doors and they opened an inch with a light _creak. _Harry peeked his face in slowly, expecting to see the lights turned off. But bright yellow welcomed him and shone in his eyes. They all stepped inside and were surprised to see McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, Filch, and Pomfrey all gathered at one of the tables, talking rapidly.

"What do you lot think you are doing down here at this hour?" McGonagall said crossly as all six faces turned to stare at them, abruptly ending their conversation.

"Ron's not back yet," Ginny said quickly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing," Harry touched his scar.

"Me too, Professors, and I never feel these kind of things!" Hermione said desperately, about ready to fall into tears. They noticed the enchanted ceiling was lightning, thundering, and pelting rain and they felt their stomachs fall at the thought of Ron outside.

"I want you all to get back to your rooms at once!" McGonagall pointed her finger at the three of them. "You shouldn't be wandering the-"

"Minerva, I think it's only fair that they wait up for their friend," Dumbledore interrupted calmly, smiling a tired smile.

"So you know where he is then?" Harry took another step into the Great Hall, and tried not to pay attention to the venomous looks Snape was sending his way.

"He has not yet returned from serving his detention with Hagrid," Dumbledore told them. "Neither has Ernie Macmillan, or Draco and Darius Malfoy. Or Hagrid for that matter."

"You mean…They are outside in this?" Hermione gasped, looking up at the ceiling once more.

"I'm afraid so. Hagrid requested their presence for tonight. He needed some help out in the Dark Forest," McGonagall shivered, not looking nearly as angry as she had before.

"The Dark Forest?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny all gaped together.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Harry was about to take off when the doors shut tightly in front of him.

"Hold it Potter, you just can't go drifting around there at this time and with this weather," Snape spoke up.

"Why not? Ron's out there!"

"Please?" Hermione bit her lip. "I can see Ron…And he's…A-Alone…And cold…Hurt…" Her voice trailed off.

"You see something, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I-I had a vision. Harry saw it, too." Harry nodded his head.

"She spoke his words," Ginny brought up. "She said 'Some detention this is' in Ron's very voice!"

Dumbledore stared at them all.

"You're sure it was your brother?" He asked.

"Yes!" They all burst out loudly. Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked thoughtful.

"All right then, I will permit you three to go in search of the others," he said slowly. They were about to run off when he spoke again.

"But, you will be under the care of Professor Snape. Severus, I trust you will lead them out?" Snape just nodded.

"Stay together, no funny business," Dumbledore babbled on.

"Sir, please," Harry's voice rose, and the doors opened again. Snape was with them in a few steps, still silent. They took off running and nearly lurched into a tall figure heading the way they had just come from. It was Bill.

"Bill!" Hermione steadied herself.

"Where are you all off to?" Bill looked at them, then to Snape. He was dressed in his robe as well, and his hair was up in its usual ponytail.

"We are going out to look for Ron, he hasn't returned from detention with Hagrid!" Harry filled Bill in.

"What? Ron is still outside in this?" His eyes flashed darkly.

"I'll come out with you, if it's not a problem," he looked at Snape who just glared back.

"Fine, the more of you around, the safer I feel," Ginny latched onto her brother's arm and they all headed out the Hogwarts doors. A splash of rain greeted them all, and lightning struck across the whole Hogwarts grounds as the five of them looked out.

"Severus, what's the water repellent spell again?" Bill asked Snape, fumbling with his wand. Snape muttered a few words, and suddenly what seemed like a large bubble formed over head and the water stopped flashing over their hair. They walked a few steps before Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all broke into a run, heading for Hagrid's castle and ignoring the splashes their feet were causing.

"You guys, not so fast!" Bill was calling from behind them, and Snape was muttering more words to separate the water repellent spell over his and Bill's heads and another over the three students.

Hagrid's cabin was dark and silent as they neared the front door, and Hermione pounded her fists on the wood. A moment later, the door opened and Hagrid appeared, looking frazzled and incredibly nervous.

"Is Ron in there?" Ginny asked uneasily, trying to push past Hagrid's large body. Harry could see three shapes huddled by the fire, but none of them seemed to hold Ron's figure.

"'fraid not. I've got the Malfoy's and Ernie here, haven't seen Ron fer hours now," He replied.

"And you're not even looking for him?!" Hermione spat, alarmed.

"Ernie thought he heard him a few hours 'go when we was out there, but then we spotted the Phantoms and had to get away from them," Hagrid defended himself.

"Wait, where is he?" Bill asked, wiping a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Ernie, come 'ere," Hagrid bellowed into his cabin and Ernie Macmillan appeared, looked frightened and wrapped in a blanket.

"The last time I saw Ron I think he took a fall down a hill," He said quietly as Hermione gasped.

"How far in where you?" Asked Bill.

"We had only gone a few yards," Ernie replied, looking thoughtful. "Where he ended up, I'm not sure, but when I thought I heard him call back to me we were pretty far in…"

"And you said you saw some Phantoms out there?" Harry brought up, and Ernie and Hagrid both nodded.

"Loads of them," said Hagrid. "I don't know what they was doing here!"

Bill suddenly cleared his throat and took control.

"Severus, would you please escort Mr. Macmillan and the Malfoy's back to the castle and inform Dumbledore of the news you have just heard? Ginny, Harry, Hermione, I want you to stay here with Hagrid until I come back, you understand?" Snape looked like he was going to argue with Bill's instructions, but he just waved Draco and Darius over under the water repellent bubble. They both looked somewhat alarmed, but yet smug.

"I am not staying here," Hermione put on a brave face.

"I am certainly not staying here either," Harry agreed.

"Don't think that I am," Ginny put in.

"Come on you guys, don't argue with me right now," Bill demanded, suddenly looking very worn out.

"It's no use arguing this with us either," Harry started off into the trees, grasping on to Hermione's hand so he wouldn't lose her. Ginny had grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him along.

"Fine, fine, but NO ONE wander off or try and pull anything funny," he told them, lighting a light with his wand. Hagrid had shut the doors of his cabin again, and all the lights were off. Hermione shuddered against Harry, and Ginny was seizing to her brother tightly. They had never been out here before in these conditions, and it was not a very inviting place.

"RON!" Hermione suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs, and something fluttered in a tree above them.

"Shhhh," Harry and Bill both hissed at her. The hill that Ron must have stumbled down came into view, and it hardly looked safe to try and climb down.

"We should just follow the tracks that Ron might have taken," Bill whispered, getting down on his bum.

"We are going to slide down this?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Just be careful, and take your time," Bill whispered back to his sister as he started to slide along the mud. Hermione was still holding on to Harry tightly and just as they reached the end of the hill, they stumbled and Harry fell onto his back with Hermione on top of him.

"You guys all right?" Bill asked from a few feet behind them.

"Fine," Harry groaned, digging his wand out of his arm.

"Sorry," Hermione climbed off him quickly and got to her feet, blushing slightly.

"It's okay," Harry followed her up.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He looked in her eyes, and wiped away a bit of blood that had formed on her chin. Whoa, her skin was really soft, Harry thought. Even with all this mud. Ron really was lucky to have someone as beautiful as she was.

_Knock it off_, he yelled at himself. This was his friend, Ron's girl. He didn't want to think of her like that. But why did this feeling suddenly feel familiar? Must have been from when he kissed her, even though he didn't remember it.

_I wish I remembered it_, a voice in his brain said.

_Knock it off!_

"I'm sure," Hermione blushed again and looked away from Harry's intense eyes. Ginny was at their sides and she grabbed Harry's arm.

"I don't like this you guys, it's so scary in here," she looked around at all the tree's and odd shapes that could be seen from the light bouncing off Bill's wand. Harry looked at her and realized just how lucky _he _was to have her. But why was he just thinking that about Hermione?

"Okay you guys, carry on," Bill wiped a blob of mud off his face and made the water repellent bubble even bigger.

"I don't know how long these things last, but it's not forever…" So the four of them crept along in a tight huddle, jumping at every sound they heard. They called out to Ron a few times, but then tried to remain as quiet as possible. How far they had wandered in was unknown, and for how long they were walking was also questionable.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Harry pointed to the figure he saw laying by a tree, and Bill aimed the wand in that direction. Just then the bubble above them burst, and the rain was now falling freely onto each of them. Bill couldn't get his wand to work again, but he was too busy trying to see what Harry was pointing at. They walked closer, and as a bit of lightning struck they could make out the figure.

"It's Ron!" Hermione rejoiced, running out of the huddle and to her boyfriend, trying to keep her footing as she slid around in the mud. She slipped right down in front of Ron and crawled the last few inches to where he was laying. He was slumped over on his side, his body still curved in the sitting position and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. She couldn't make out any details on his facial appearance, but as she touched his face, she gasped. He was so cold! And he didn't respond to her touch.

"Ron," she placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to sit him up. No response. He was too stiff, and just fell back unto his side.

"W-What's the matter with him!" Hermione tried not to weep as Bill got on his knees in front on his brother. Harry and Ginny just stared frozen at Ron, unable to speak or step any closer. Bill kept flicking his wand for light to come out again, and finally it obeyed. Ron's skin was deathly pale, and his lips were a deep blue. His eyes were closed, there was blood stained in many places on his body, and his clothes where sopping wet and dirty. Bill sat Ron up and tried to rouse him by poking him, tickling him, hitting him, anything he could think of. But he didn't respond.

"He's dead," Ginny said horror-stricken and crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and stared at his best mate, still in shock.

"No he's not," Bill said sharply, trying to sound sure of himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but he is not dead!"

"He's so cold," Hermione started to yank her robe off her shoulders for Ron, but Bill stopped her.

"Leave yours on, Hermione, he can have mine." Bill pulled his off and wrapped it around his brother, taking his arms and placing each one through a sleeve. Ron started to fall over again, but Bill caught him.

"We have to get him inside and warm, right now," he demanded, still looking scared out of his mind.

"Dumbledore gave me the spell to transfer within the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone touch me somewhere!" Hermione rested a hand on Bill's knee and another on Ron's chilled hand, and Harry and Ginny each touched a shoulder. Bill mumbled something that ended with "Great Hall" and they all felt themselves being pulled to the Great Hall at the speed of light. They landed in a heap on the floor of the Great Hall, and the same teachers that had be present earlier, minus Snape, were all gathered there.

"Good Lord!" McGonagall gasped at the site of them all wet, cold, and muddy.

"Help him!" Hermione suddenly threw herself on her boyfriend, trying to give him as much heat from her body as she possibly could. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them, and gave a squeak when she saw Ron laying there.

"Is he-"

"No, he's not dead!" Bill hollered, getting to his feet and trying to pick up his brother. It was hard, because Ron was almost taller than Bill.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" He tried to shrug Hermione off, but she was clinging tightly to him.

"Let go of him, Ms. Granger," McGonagall placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gently pulled her off of Ron. Harry reached out for her, and she fell into his arm, crying uncontrollably. Ginny was holding on to Harry's other shoulder, also crying. Bill took off carrying a stiff Ron in his arms, and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore hurried off after them. McGonagall flicked her wand and a few blankets and pillows and bottles of butterbeer appeared at the end of the table.

"Why can't we just go with him?" Harry asked, annoyed and tired, and trying not to yawn as the girls cried on his shoulders.

"Ron needs to be taken care of right now, and it looks to me that you have your hands full doing the very same thing," she motioned towards Ginny and Hermione.

"Please get some rest you three. You look absolutely exhausted, and it's nearly four in the morning."

Filch hurried out of the room, followed by a tottering Flitwick who smiled at them sympathetically before leaving. McGonagall motioned once more towards the blankets and butterbeer before closing the Great Hall door's lightly.

"She expects us to sleep in here?" Ginny sniffled, looking over at the blankets.

"I guess she just doesn't want us trying to get to the hospital wing, I think she locked us in," Harry sighed and finally let that yawn out he had been holding in.

"Maybe we should take her advice."

"I'm not going to get any sleep, that's for sure!" Ginny said, but a yawn slipped out. She headed over and grabbed one of the bottles of butterbeer and took a long sip. Then she gathered a pillow and blanket in her arms and got down to the cool floor.

"Hermione, would you like something to drink?" Harry asked lightly, looking into the crying girls eyes.

"N-No, I just need to lay down for a bit," she wiped her eyes and walked passed Harry, suddenly feeling embarrassed about crying on his shoulder like that, although Harry didn't really mind it. She grabbed a pillow and a blanket and moved her self away from where Harry had started to lay next to Ginny.

"Hermione, why don't you come over here by us?" Ginny asked, slipping her arm around Harry's neck.

"I-I'm fine over here," Hermione turned her back on the two of them as she settled her self down, hugging a pillow tightly to her body, wishing it was Ron. They had each other, of course they were fine now. But Ron was off somewhere, frozen as an ice cube and she couldn't be there with him. She tried to cry silently into her pillow as the blanket wrapped around her warmly. She wished that was Ron too. The wet and dirty clothes were still on her, but for some reason she just didn't care about that. She was even getting tired as she laid there, the events that just occurred taking their toll on her…

Harry and Ginny weren't really up to anything themselves, they were just laying closely together under one blanket wondering about Hermione as she laid by herself a few yards away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ginny whispered to Harry, her eyes closed.

"I know. I mean, these things aren't just happening to me anymore. They are happening to everyone I care about now, and it's all my fault…Just like last year…" Harry realized.

"Don't say that," Ginny ran a finger over Harry's hand. "Remember what we talked about the other night? What I told you?"

"Of course I remember," Harry sighed and closed his own eyes briefly.

"It's not your fault, always remember that…" Her voice drifted as she fell into a restless sleep. Harry stared up at the ceiling for a few moments and watched the rain continue to fall. It was really odd, sleeping in the place they ate all their meals. Ginny was breathing steadier now, and Harry felt this to be contagious as he fell off into his own sleep, holding Ginny close, but yet still thinking of Hermione…

**Note: **Whoa. Can you say major tone change in story?! I rather like this chapter myself, I don't really know why. Just all the different tone's that keep happening and all the feelings erupting, even if things do get really weird now and again. What's to become of Ron you ask? You'll find out in Chapter 13...Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter 13: Quidditch Tryouts **

**Note: **Chapter done, yes. And I know that the darkness of the relationships is a little weird, but it will get better, I promise.

Harry groaned and rolled over to his side. Since when was his bed this hard? And he was cold, very cold. The blankets must have fallen from the bed…Wait. Why was he so close to the floor? His eyes opened slowly, and the sight of Ginny laying there next to him almost made him jump. He suddenly remembered that he was in the Great Hall…He sat up slowly, moving his arm away from Ginny without waking her. It was still dark and empty in there, and the ceiling was still storming up above. Man, his head really hurt. His watch said it was almost ten in the morning. Ten in the morning? But what about classes! And where did everyone eat breakfast? In their Common Rooms? And why was it still so dark and cold in the Great Hall? Harry looked around for the answers, but nothing came to him.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered to the beautiful girl that was sleeping peacefully next to him on her stomach. She only sighed in reply and pulled the blanket farther over herself. No wonder he was so cold, Ginny had stolen the blankets! But he knew that he didn't really mind it. He leaned in and kissed her head, then got to his feet slowly. His legs ached, but he ignored it. His head was throbbing, but he ignored that as well. And his stomach was telling him to eat something, but he pushed it away. He spotted Hermione laying in a small bundle and wrapped in a blanket a few yards away and everything that had just happened earlier that morning came rushing back.

"Whoa," he whispered, grabbing the table to keep from stumbling over. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm and he stared at it. Had Madam Pomfrey been in to see them while they slept? And Harry couldn't remember having any dreams…Someone must have used the Dreamless Drought on them…

Moving closer to Hermione, Harry could see her face was stained with tears and there was a small bandage on her chin. Her hair was wild all over the place and a bit tangled in certain areas. Harry looked down at himself and saw his pajamas and robe were clean and free of dirt, just like Ginny's and Hermione's. Who was in here and did all that while they slept? And why hadn't they been awaken so they could go back to their own rooms to sleep? And Ron…Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach and actually thought he may pass out, but he steadied himself as he walked over to the doors and pulled on them. They didn't budge. He tried to use his wand to open them, but again they just stayed still.

"Shit," he said a bit louder then he intended and he heard Ginny stir over on the floor. She sat up quickly and her copper hair flew all around her face, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Harry?" Her voice was still slick with sleep.

"Hey there," he sat back down next to her and she scooted over closer.

"Ron? What's happened to Ron?" She asked hurriedly, darting her eyes around the Great Hall.

"What time is it? Why are we still down here?"

"Shh," Harry calmed her by putting his finger against her lips.

"I just woke up myself, it's almost 10. The doors are still locked, and I don't know where Ron is right now…Someone must have been in here, though. We are clean, treated medically, and I think I had the Dreamless Drought used on me because I can't remember anything I dreamed about," Harry informed her.

"Me neither," she looked down at a small bandage on her freckled hand.

"Last night was horrible!" She declared, running a hand through her messy hair. "I was so scared in that forest…"

"So was I," Harry kissed her cheek.

"If I had only seen it earlier…Maybe I could have gotten to Ron faster and he wouldn't be…Dea- I mean, hurt right now…"

"Harry, do not start blaming yourself again," Ginny hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"It's not your responsibility to see these things all the time, there is nothing you could have done about it. Hermione saw it at just about the same time you did anyway, so…" Her thoughts trailed off.

"And Ron has to be fine, we would have been notified if he wasn't…Right?" She sniffled.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," Harry decided, standing back up and helping Ginny to her feet. He went over and just started banging on the heavy wood doors, hoping that someone out there would hear him.

"Hello?" He yelled loudly, pounding again. Ginny had gone over to Hermione, who had just woke up, and helped her to her feet, hugging her tightly. Hermione looked a bit confused about the whole thing and she was still hugging the pillow tightly to her chest.

"Did you try _Alohomora_?" She asked, wiping away the sleep and leftover tears from her eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied, kicking the door and wincing as his toe crunched in pain. He thought he heard someone knock back.

"Hello?" Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all asked hopefully. A moment later, the doors swung open and McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared, both looking calm and collected. Hermione was already en route to the hospital wing when Dumbledore reached his long arm out and stopped her.

"Hold on now," he said.

"We are going to go see Ron, is he still in the hospital?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied simply.

"And he's alive?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"One moment please," Dumbledore started inside the Great Hall.

"Please take a seat." They reluctantly sat down at the nearest table, and all looked impatient for information. When no one spoke, Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"Well? Are we just going to sit here all day?"

"Watch your tone, Mr. Potter," McGonagall warned.

"How am I supposed to watch my tone when my best mate is laying is the hospital and you idio-" Harry was interrupted by a kick on the foot from Hermione.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Go on with what you have to say then."

"First off I should mention that you three have been excused of classes today," there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"It was very brave of all of you, and Bill, to go out into the Dark Forest like that."

"Well, he is my brother," Ginny snipped, obviously now just wanting to push past all this conversation and get to Ron.

"Of course he is," Dumbledore replied.

"But it was still a brave thing that took a lot of courage. And you are lucky you did, I don't know how much longer Ron might have lasted out there."

"What's happened to him?" Hermione asked slowly. Dumbledore gave a great sigh.

"To be completely honest with you all, I don't know all the facts. Ron was suffering from hypothermia. You could say this was lucky, really." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at him questionably.

"Because that is what kept him alive from the Phantoms," he went on. They do not like the cold, you see. It sort of yields them off. Mr. Weasley was already unconscious when they came across him, and they tried to take him, just like they had done to Mr. Longbottom, but his body was too chilled. Do you three understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah," they all replied as one, Hermione covering her mouth with her hand and Ginny was gripping Harry's arm tightly.

"But sir, why can't anyone who comes across a Phantom just suddenly put a curse on themselves to make them cold? Wouldn't they back off then?" Hermione managed to speak.

"These Phantoms are much too powerful, they would be able to sense the curse coming their way," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Are you saying that they can almost…Sense what somewhat is going to do next?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This occurred to me," Dumbledore folded his hands tightly. "It seems that Mr. Weasley was able to…"

"What, Professor?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I cannot say for sure, but it is quite peculiar how quickly Ron's body seemed to sense that it needed to fall unconscious."

"I don't understand," Ginny was scrunching her face at Dumbledore, but Hermione and Harry both stared at each other. Could Ron…Possibly sense these things as well? And some how tell himself to get in a certain state of mind? It was almost silly, really. Ron had never experienced something like this before, it could just be a simple coincidence. It was always Harry having all these visions, but that quite simply was from his never-ending connection with the Dark Lord.

"C-Can we just go see him now?" She asked hopefully.

"You may. But please give him his space. His mind is still a bit clouded over from all the medications Madam Pomfrey tended him with, but he should be able to communicate with you."

Hermione and Ginny darted up and ran right out the Great Hall, not caring about their appearance or lack of proper school clothing.

"Sir?" Harry asked attentively.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is there more to Ron's condition then you are not letting on about?" Harry looked right into the old man's eyes, and he thought he saw a shadow pass across briefly.

"In due time I will know, Harry," he sighed and stood himself up slowly. Harry suddenly thought he looked incredibly old and frail, and McGonagall held his arm to help him remain steady.

"Run along now, Harry. Spend as much time as you can with Ron before Madam Pomfrey kicks you out," the twinkle returned in his eyes, and it stayed in Harry's brain as he hurried to the hospital wing.

"Professor Dumbledore said we could see him!" Came Hermione's impatient voice as Harry entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did not seem to want to let them view her patient quite that easily.

"Mr. Weasley needs his rest right now," Madam Pomfrey snapped back, glancing up at Harry.

"Hermione?" Came a weak voice from behind one of the curtains wrapped around the bed. Hermione ran over before Pomfrey could stop her, and pulled herself in through the curtains. Harry could hear her crying, and they were whispering back and forth about something inaudible. Pomfrey just raised her hands in the air in disgust and sauntered off.

"Teenagers these days, no respect for anyone!" She was muttering as she left through the doors. Ginny came over and rested her chin on his shoulder in a hug.

"Let's give them a moment before we pull the curtain," she said tiredly into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hermione was still clinging to his neck tightly, and Ron felt it a little harder to breathe. His head felt as if it weighed a ton, and he just wanted to close his eyelids a bit to help with the throbbing…

No distinct memories were left in Ron's head, he just knew the basics. He had gone out to serve detention, fell down a hill, huddled against the tree after seeing the Phantoms, and then suddenly everything became unclear.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione finally loosened her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He saw they were over flowing with pain

"Hermione, please don't look at me like that," Ron gulped, wishing she would stop looking at him like he had died. He took her hand in his and she gasped at how cold he still was.

"I told you I'd never leave you," he continued quietly. With that she fell back onto him again, her arms back around his neck.

"You must have been so scared, Ron," Hermione was saying into his neck.

"I was," Ron admitted.

"It was brave of you to come in there for me."

"I was with Bill, Harry and Ginny," Hermione blushed, trying not to look like it was a big deal.

"It was still brave."

"I didn't like the thought of you…Out there by yourself. And after I heard Hagrid say you were still out there, there was no stopping me from getting to you. Then I saw you…Sitting there. Cold. Unresponsive. You looked…"she trailed off.

"Don't say it," Ron said quickly, holding Hermione closer.

They both stopped speaking and just at there together in the silence. The curtain slowly opened, and Harry and Ginny peeked in, looking worriedly at Ron. A grin spread across Harry's face when he saw Hermione sitting on top of Ron.

"Hey mate," Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Harry," Ron replied, smiling back at him.

"Ginny," Ron waved his sister closer, and she leaned in and hugged him over Hermione.

"I'm glad you are okay, Ron," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I should be out of here soon," Ron took a deep breath as Hermione got off his chest. "This is a place I have been to way too much since we got to Hogwarts!"

"They should give you your own permanent bed," Harry joked, looking at the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans perched on the table next to the bed.

"Those are from Bill, if you want some," Ron gestured his hand to the box and grinned.

"Thanks, I am starving," Harry took the box graciously and shoved a few in his mouth.

"And you say I am always hungry!"

"You are always hungry!" Harry made a face as he chewed a red bean slowly. His eyes started to water and his face reddened.

"Red pepper?" Ron chuckled. "I had one of those before."

"How can you guys just sit here and joke around like this?" Hermione asked, sounding annoyed.

"Ron, you almost died! And worse yet, these Phantoms are still hanging close to the castle! They aren't gone. They aren't going away until they get what they want, and what they want is as much life from Hogwarts students and staff as possible so they can deliver it to The Dark Lord and he can grow in power and come after Harry and all of us and-"

"Hermione!" Ginny interrupted harshly, her knuckles white from clutching Ron's shoulder.

"Where did you find all this out?" Harry demanded, his green eyes dark. "How did you know that these Phantoms work with Voldemort?"

"Umm," Hermione's face flushed, and she sank back into a chair next to Ron's bed.

"Well?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady.

"I read about it in a book, all right? _Creatures You Never Want to Run Into _by Wyatt Yellowstone!"

"And what exactly did Wyatt Yellowwanker or whatever his name is have to say about this?" Ron asked slowly, not wanting to set Hermione back on another rave.

"Yellowstone, and…" She looked at the three eager pairs of eyes.

"Look, I don't know much. But these Phantoms are creatures that have been secretly working with the Dark Lord for many years, but there have never been any actual sightings of them. They want the souls from the strong and healthy so they can give it to The Dark Lord. Once the Dark Lord has this, his strength grows and he will have the power to control everything his victim goes through."

"Like Neville for instance, he's never been really wise, you know? So the Dark Lord has no use for him now. Snape, was someone He could use. And Harry…"

"What?" Asked Harry timidly.

"You are very powerful and you are one of very few that can guard yourself from Him. That's why your mood was always changing from normal to…Well, not so normal. You were able to over come it because you are strong. All those Occlumency lessons really do come in handy."

"But Dumbledore was able to help Snape get out of it, how come he can't help Neville?" Ginny wondered.

"The things The Dark Lord did to him were a bit too much I'm afraid," Hermione shook her said sadly.

"So he's never going to come out of this?"

"Never say never, but it would really take a miracle…"

"This is horrible," Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

"I mean, if this fucker really wants me, why can't He just fucking come get me?! Why does He have to mess around with everyone I care about when I'm right here, waiting for Him?"

"Harry-"

"No, don't tell me it's okay, Ginny! It's not! One of us is going to die. And I know there will be many other people who die in this battle, and I can't stand the thought of any of it! Do you know how I would feel if I lost any one of you? I know you don't want to hear it Ron, but if you had been taken by the Phantoms, I don't know what I would do! Hermione, you say I am so powerful and things like that, but you know what I have to say about it? Bullshit. If I am so powerful, how come I can't stop any of this? How come I can't just finally BEAT Him?! There have been people that have died trying to save me. Fucking Harry Potter. Sirius was someone that…" Harry stopped pacing abruptly and stared at the floor. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had no idea what to say, and they all opened their mouths to speak, but thought against it and shut them again. There was a long silence where no one spoke, until Harry turned to Ron.

"I hope you feel better mate," he set the Bertie Box that he had been squeezing to it was just a crumbled mess down and ran off out of the hospital doors. The three of them just gawked after him.

"Should I go after him?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I think you should," Hermione pursed her lips. "He talks to you, at least more than…"

"What?"

"Just go Gin, I'll see you later," Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Okay," she gave them one last look before slipping through the curtain and pulling it around the bed again. Then it was quiet. Ron stared at his foot. While Hermione kept her eyes on the spot Ginny had disappeared from.

"'Hermione, what were you going to say to Ginny?" Ron asked after an awkward five minute silence.

"Just that Harry seems to talk to her more then he talks to us anymore," She stood up and rejoined Ron on the bed.

"It's hard from him to talk about it," Ron said. "He always stops when Sirius gets brought up."

"But why can't he just talk to us? It's not good for him to keep all these things bottled inside, especially not when it comes to death."

"He talks to Ginny about it," Ron pointed out. "At least he is talking to someone."

"I know, it just makes me feel a little bad that he can't talk to us about this."

"He will when he's ready," Ron reached for her hand, which she took.

"Because you are the best listener I know," he murmured as she laid herself next to him on the bed. She nuzzled her face in his neck, and let out a warm breath of air that made his skin tingle.

"Thanks Ron," she said, sounding ready to doze off.

"Don't….Let me….Fall asleep," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I won't," Ron whispered back, but he was already falling into the dream world…

"What in heavens name is going on here?" The tight voice of Madam Pomfrey drilled into Ron's ears. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw her glaring at him disapprovingly.

"What now?" He asked defensively. Then he remember Hermione there, half laying on top of him as she slept. She looked peaceful, and he hoped she would keep sleeping.

"This is completely inappropriate!" She said shrilly. Ron groaned as Hermione stirred with a start.

"Oh!" She pulled herself up off of Ron, and wiped her eyes.

"I should inform Dumbledore of this matter at once!"

"Take it easy already, we weren't doing anything!" Hermione snapped, staring evilly at Madam Pomfrey. Ron looked at her in awe. Was this really Hermione Granger talking back to an authority figure? Pomfrey looked a little startled at this as well.

"You are free to leave now, Mr. Weasley," she slammed two bottles down on the counter.

"Keep taking that medicine, and there's some Dreamless Drought there if you want it." She was gone before Ron could reply.

"We weren't doing anything," Hermione repeated to Ron.

"I know love, but you know how she is!" He pulled himself to his feet and Hermione stood in front of him, her dark eyes fixed in his.

"Are you sure you are ready to leave?" She asked as that line of concern crossed her forehead.

"I'm fine," He touched her chin and pulled her face to his, kissing her lips softly. Then he did a quick change into his sweater and jeans, and gathered up the rest of the beans from Bill.

"Have you seen Bill?" Ron asked as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"No, we were locked in the Great Hall before we came to see you," Hermione replied, taking his arm in hers.

"They locked you in there?" Ron half laughed half gasped.

"Yeah, guess they didn't want us coming after you." They continued on their way along the empty castle. Everyone else was still at their last class for the day, whispering about what had happened.

When they entered the Common Room, Harry and Ginny were kissing furiously on the couch near the fire, and Ron tried not to laugh.

"See, now we really do know how it feels!"

* * *

The days flew by after that without any trouble. The Hogwarts students were all anxious to hear news about Ron and the Phantoms, but Dumbledore only gave them a brief bit of information and advised Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione to not speak much of what they knew. Harry never mentioned his burst of anger with Ron and Hermione, but they both had the feeling he had discussed the whole thing with Ginny.

Lessons were already getting grueling, and the homework was piling up in each class. But at last, it was the Friday that both Harry and Ron had been waiting for.

"We are going to be late, Ron," Harry groaned, standing in the doorway of the Boys Dormitory.

"I know the bloody things are somewhere," Ron was half under his bed, in search of his Quidditch gloves.

"You don't really need them right now, we are just holding tryouts!"

"Aha!" Ron moved so fast he smacked his head on the bottom on the bed.

"Shit," he shoved them on, grabbed his broom, and ran off after Harry who had hurried away as soon as Ron found the gloves. But he had stopped in the Common Room and he was staring at Ginny.

"Ginny?" Ron gaped, staring as his sister, who was wearing her own Quidditch gloves and carrying her small broom.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry, looking stunned. "I thought you said you didn't want to play anymore after you were Seeker last year? That it was too intense?"

"I…Um…Thought I would try out for a Chaser…" She bit her lip and stared right at Harry. "Now that you are back as Seeker I don't have to worry about that."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron laughed. "Since when are you into being a Chaser?"

"I've always liked any Quidditch position, I was pretty good last year! And I have been practicing this summer, you were too busy to notice," Ginny shot a pointed look at Hermione, who was watching them from where she was doing her homework on the floor.

"You don't have to go off on Hermione and me now, this summer-"

"You really want to do this?" Harry broke in, looking somewhat pleased.

"I do, Harry." They both grinned and Harry wrapped her in a hug.

"It would be amazing to have you in the game with me for a change," he murmured into her copper hair. Ron scoffed and sat next to Hermione.

"Are you trying out, too?"

"No, Ron," she smiled. She looked back down to her essay she was writing.

"Not going to come and cheer me on?" He lifted her head from his finger on her chin and looked into her dark eyes.

"I have so much homework," she whispered, getting lost in the deep blueness of his eyes. "And you don't…need my luck…you are a….brilliant Keeper…" she was breathing harder as Ron kissed her on the neck. Her arms came around his neck and she pulled him on top of her, kissing him frantically. All of Ron's thoughts about Quidditch fell out the window as he rested his hand just above her stomach.

"You guys!" Ron heard Ginny and Harry both groan.

"Quidditch! Going to be late! Ron!" Harry complained. Ron stopped kissing Hermione, then looked from her to Harry and Ginny. Hermione or Quidditch? Quidditch now, and Hermione later, he decided as he kissed her once more before joining Harry and Ginny to jog down to the field.

It was a bit cold and windy out, but the rain had finally cleaned up and the sun was reflecting pinks and purples all over the sky. The Quidditch Field was an amazing site that Ron could never get enough of. Harry looked about ready to pass out from happiness as he climbed on his broom and flew straight up into the air.

"I can't wait any longer either," Ginny grinned, getting on her own broom and hovering lightly over the ground. Ron got on his broom slowly, and breathed in the fresh air as he rose higher and higher. Yes, this was where he belonged. Why was he doubting it? He flew over to the group that had formed in the center of the field. Dean and Seamus were there. The Creevey brothers, Parvati, Lavender, and a few younger years were gathered around Angelina, looking at her excitedly.

"Ron, Harry, now that you are here, we can start the tryouts! We need all of our Chasers, as you all know. Due to a choice made by their mother, Fred and George are with us again as Beaters this year. You know Harry returning as our Seeker, although Ginny Weasley was very impressive last year, and Ron as our Keeper."

"The twins are both going to be doing their usual Beater routine against you all as you try out, and I want both Harry and Ron to be guarding the goals," she started lecturing.

"Now, I only want you to try out for Gryffindor if you are really committed to this team! We don't need any slackers. We are here to work hard, have fun, and win!" Ron tried not to snicker at how serious she sounded.

"Potter, Weasley, get in front of the goals. There's no need to go easy on anyone now, remember!"

The two of them flew off, laughing together at how serious Angelina was taking the whole thing. Ron focused on the right side, while Harry floated around the left.

"Ginny looks determined," Harry said, looking down below him at Ginny's faint shape.

"Four Weasley's at Hogwarts, four Weasley's on the Quidditch team again, that would be two years in a row," Ron replied, half amazed and half sarcastic.

"If she makes it, that is." Ron tried to ignore the dizziness he felt, and the light throbbing in his body. Maybe he wasn't completely feeling better after what happened in detention, but there was no way in bloody hell he would pass up the Quidditch tryouts, especially now that Ginny was trying out for a new position.

"You okay, Ron?" Harry asked, flying a little closer to Ron and staring intently at him. He had the same look Hermione always had in her eyes, and again it played with Ron's annoyance level.

"Fine," he replied a bit sharper than he intended.

"If there is something, you know I'm someone you can tell. Anything at all…"

"You never tell me anything about how you are feeling about this whole war, so why should I spill myself to you?" Ron shrugged, running his hand over his broom and trying to keep his eyes from Harry.

"Fair enough, I guess," Harry said, an edge of hurt in his voice. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone back to that again. And I really am fine, just a little sore I guess…" Ron stated quickly. Then they were both quiet as they hovered high above the ground, and Ron felt it. He felt that their friendship was perhaps changing. But was it getting stronger, or….Starting to deteriorate? When they were younger they never had to deal with things like this before, and the mood was always joking-around and playful, but as times were changing things got deeper, emotions were everywhere. Harry was dealing with things no one his age should ever have to go through, and Ron was so confused about all the new feelings he was feeling.

"It's fine, let's just concentrate on getting some good Chasers," Harry interrupted Ron's thoughts and smiled at him. But Ron saw a bit of sadness in his smile. He went farther over to the left, and Ron scooted a bit more to the right. Fred and George flew over and Fred attempted to do a flip on his broom. He almost slipped off, and was left dangling with only his right hand hanging on.

"Nice one," Ron smirked.

"He's just trying to impress Angelina," George teased, whistling. "Emphasis on the word _trying_."

"Shut up," Fred pulled himself back on the broom and fixed his hair.

"He bought her a new necklace you know, and-"

"George!"

"-he's going to take her out next Hogsmeade visit-"

"Shut up already, this is not-"

"-so I guess they are back together!" George finished as Fred ran his broom into his leg.

"I didn't know that you guys broke up," Ron replied, surprised.

"I told you that we did," Fred grumbled. "She wasn't very fond of the brilliant stunt George and I pulled last term, and she called it off."

"I don't think I believed you when you told me that."

"You need to learn to start believing the things we say little brother, they are very wise words of wisdom and hold the truth to all your questions," George said.

"I'm supposed to believe what you told me that one time when I was eight about broccoli growing out of my ears if I ate more than two pieces in one sitting?" Ron sniggered.

"Very, very important information that you doubt!" George feigned shock.

"When we become famous and idols to millions all over the world, you will regret not-" Fred was cut off as a bludger buzzed passed his head and into Ron's arms.

"Bloody hell!"

"I believe it's your job to handle these," Ron teased, throwing it at his brother.

"Fred! George! Do not hang around the goals all night, you have a job to do!" Angelina yelled from where she was hovering on a broom a few yards down. Fred's face reddened, and he immediately flew off with the bludger in his arm.

"Love, I tell you," George winked and followed his brother a moment later.

"Bloody mad," Ron said half to himself and half to Harry, who had scooted a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Okay, Colin Creevey, you are first!" Angelina declared, holding a clipboard tightly in her hands and floating smoothly on her broom.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Colin asked in a small voice.

"Just show us what you can do!"

"O-Okay," Colin still looked lost as she tossed him a red quaffle. Ron could see the twins both already had a bludger and their batting sticks ready to knock the poor bloke off his broom.

"You can do it Colin!" Ginny was cheering.

"Thanks Gin," Colin grinned. His grin got wiped from his face as George smacked his bludger in his direction. Colin darted foreword quickly, trying to get away from the bludger, but it followed him for a few yards as he zoomed left and right. Ron had to give him credit, he could sure nip around fast enough. When he got to the goals, he shot the quaffle half-heartedly, and it landed right in Harry's arms.

"I'm not even a Keeper and I blocked that, Colin," Harry threw it back to him. "Try it again."

"Sorry," he blushed from his neck on up. He backed up a bit as Fred sent his bludger his way, and started to fly foreword.

"Colin, if you were really in a game, you would not be able to fly so clear and straight like that, try to act as if you are dodging other team members!" Angelina instructed, not looking at all impressed. In what seemed to be an attempt at some cool move called the Woollongong Shimmyperfected by the Australian Woollongong Warriors, Colin ended up sliding off his broom and hanging on just by one hand, dropping the quaffle. Angelina slapped herself in the head as Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

"Okay, thank you Colin. Ginny Weasley, you're next!"

"Can't I try this again?" Colin whined, getting his bum back on the broom.

"Maybe if we have some time left at the end," Angelina snapped, waving him off.

Ginny flew up to Colin and patted him on the back gently. Fred had retrieved the quaffle for her, and whispered good luck as he tossed it in her arms.

"Go ahead, Ginny," Angelina looked a bit apprehensive. Ron thought that George didn't hit the bludger all that hard as Ginny gracefully dodged it. Ginny moved easily in the air, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was quick and could simply move away from the bludger, and she was acting as if other team members were there, like Angelina had said. When she got to the goals, she did a trick move and acted as if she was going to throw it in the goal post nearest Ron, but she did a quick reverse and shot it at Harry, who wasn't expecting it. He tried to block it, but it flew passed him too quickly and sailed right into the hoop. The look left Angelina's face and she perked up a bit.

"Nice one!" She shouted approval, marking something on her clipboard. Ginny tried a few more moves, mastering each one of them, and by the time she was done, Ron wondered how he never noticed how good she was. Angelina caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up.

"She nailed that brilliantly," Harry gushed, beaming at Ginny as she returned to the ground and sat next to Colin. "I think she will be better at this than she was as Seeker."

"Yes she did. Must be something with Weasley's!"

"Your mum's home cooking," Harry joked.

"Ah yes, that's it," Ron grinned.

Dennis Creevey attempted to follow in his brother's shadow, and that he did, only making the same mistakes. He was nearly knocked off the broom as he tried the same movie Colin had. Angelina nearly had a fit and yelled at them to stop trying to do professional Quidditch team moves. Ron thought Dean did well, but he seemed more like he was just there to have a good time. Seamus, on the other hand, ran into both of the twins and Ron as he tried to zoom around quickly on his broom, not to mention the eleven times he dropped the quaffle. A third year named Natalie McDonald was the best after Ginny, and he saw Angelina give her an appraising look when she finished her tryout.

Ron's mouth fell open when he saw Parvati Patil flying up into the air, and he exchanged a bemused look with Harry. He expected to not have to worry about defending the goal, and prepared for Angelina to have a fit again. But Parvati dodged both of the twins' bludgers and was flying at him quickly. She did a fake move like Ginny had, and Ron almost fell off his broom as he blocked it. He had blocked it, but just barely. She tried again on Harry's side, and got it in. Each time it went Harry's way it went in, and when it came to Ron he nearly missed it every time.

"Excellent!" Angelina praised, making another note. Parvati tossed her dark braid behind her shoulder and flashed her white teeth at Ron, who was in a mild case of shock. Harry watched her fly off, and finally spoke up.

"Holy shit, Parvati??" He choked.

"Who knew that there was that hidden Quidditch talent in there!" Ron replied in awe.

"Not me," Harry shook his head.

Lavender was not as lucky as her friend. She took a hit to the head from the bludger, and was more pissed off at the fact that her hair became undone then the fact that she had dropped the quaffle, and quit in the middle of her tryout. She sat down to fume next to Parvati without another word to Angelina. The younger years weren't bad, but they all seemed to be trying too hard. A first year girl just seemed to want to get a good look at Harry as she casually tossed the quaffle at him. A second year boy burst into tears and said it just felt to good to be out there with them.

At last, a few hours later, the tryouts were over. Angelina was sitting on the broom looking over the notes she took, when suddenly the crying second year from earlier flew right at her. He couldn't main control of his broom and crashed right into hers. Not expecting the blow, Angelina slid from her broom and fell off, falling to the ground. Ron only caught the end of her fall, but the twins were flying to her side at an instant.

"Angelina?!" Fred yelled, jumping off his broom before it was even on the ground and running over to his friend. Or ex girlfriend. Or girlfriend, or whatever she was then. The way she was laying on the ground made Ron's stomach turn. Tears where running out of her eyes, but she didn't seem to know she was even crying.

"My…Leg, I can't feel it," she breathed out, trying to move her long legs out from how they were bent behind her. Ron thought it was similar to what had happened to him that summer, only one hundred times worse.

"Don't move Angie," Fred instructed, taking her hand and trying to keep her still. Ginny had took off to get Madam Hooch, who had only just left from checking on them minutes ago.

"I am so sorry! My broom wouldn't stop! I-I tried to stop, but it wouldn't stop! It kept moving! Wouldn't stop!" The second year babbled as he repeated himself. No one even acknowledged what he was saying. Lavender and Parvati had turned around from the bloody mess, looking green in the face. George and Fred were both trying to keep Angelina calm, and Ron and Harry were both kneeling next to her.

Madam Hooch and Ginny arrived, running wildly in the wind.

"What has happened?" Asked Madam Hooch, kneeling down near Angelina's leg.

"Oh dear…"

"I'm sorry….T-The job, I-I really wanted this job!" Angelina sobbed, clutching Fred's hand tighter.

"You have to go?" Ron burst out before he could stop himself.

"Ms. Johnson, I warned you not to bring anymore harm to yourself," Madam Hooch said, but she sounded more worried than angry. "I told you what would happen with your emotions if you went through any of this pain again." Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins all stared back and forth from Angelina to Madam Hooch, wondering what they were on about. One of the five of them knew the truth…

"It wasn't her fault! It was mine," the second year boy brought up.

"That's not the point," Madam Hooch studied Angelina's face, as if looking into her brain.

"Do you feel okay?"

"I-I don't know yet," Angelina said quietly.

"Will someone please explain this to me!" Fred shot his hands up in the air and spoke for what everyone was thinking. "Angie fell off the broom, that's all…Shouldn't we get her inside to Madam Pomfrey?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No," Angelina looked at her hand that Fred was holding. Ron wondered how all the attention had gone from the bloody mess of Angelina's legs, which seemed extremely painful, to some sort of emotional mind game.

"Tell me what?" Fred asked, looking from George to Madam Hooch until finally landing on Angelina.

"Angie?" More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Let's just get you inside, shall we?" Madam Hooch raised Angelina up so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Angie, tell me!" Fred insisted, following after them.

"Wait, Potter!" Angelina called, and Harry looked to her. She gave a sad smile.

"You're captain now, Harry. Ensemble a good team. For me, will you?"

"Me?" Harry squeaked. "I-I….Will, yeah." He looked lost in some other universe as he watched Fred try to get answers out of Angelina as they disappeared around the corner. The attention all shifted to Harry.

"Congrats!" Ron slapped him on the back.

"Me?" Harry asked again.

"You!" Ginny said proudly.

"No, I don't want it," Harry waved his arms. "Ron, I want you to be captain."

"Harry! It's yours," Ron argued.

"I don't want it!"

"Yes you do! Just admit it."

"I have too much stuff going on right now to worry about being the Quidditch captain, and I'm serious, take it Ron-"

"Bullshit Harry. You have wanted this since you first started playing Quidditch, I know you have!" Ron crossed his arms. "You do not have too much stuff going on right now for Quidditch."

"Come on Harry, it will be great," Ginny encouraged. "Right everyone?" Everyone that had been paying attention all nodded their agreement.

"Brilliant Harry," Parvati flashed him another wide grin, which Ginny scoffed at.

"You told Angelina you would," Dean brought up.

"Fine," Harry said reluctantly, not sounding at all as thrilled as Ron would be if he was him. He was tempted to say okay when Harry offered him the captain job, but he knew it was Harry's right to have it. Harry bent down at picked up the notes Angelina had been taking.

"I guess the team needs to…Have a meeting to chose our Chasers then," he stated.

"What about Fred?" George asked.

"Uh, right. We'll meet in the Common Room then…Later, when he is back."

"Is Angelina going to be okay?" Ginny asked George. George's eyes clouded over, and he looked nervous.

"George, what do you know about her that Fred and the rest of us don't know?" Ron asked his brother. Nearly fifteen eager pairs of ears all opened as George looked ready to speak.

"Not here," he hissed. "Come with me." Ron, Ginny, and Harry all followed Fred away and everyone else groaned in annoyance as they started to gather their stuff and return to the castle. Ron had never seen his brother look so serious in his life as they all gathered around a tree, which was swaying in the darkening air.

"Okay, listen. I'll just say it. At the beginning of the summer, Angelina was…Well, her family was attacked by Death Eaters." A collective gasp left all of their mouths.

"Her legs…Were severely severed, and they tried to keep them on and functioning, but they aren't. She still has her legs, but they aren't like ours. There aren't any nerves in there or anything. She had to learn how to walk all over again. I don't know if you noticed, but she does walk with a bit of a limp. See why Angelina didn't really feel anything there when she fell? It was still bleeding of course, but there are no feeling sensors in there," George finished quietly. They all stared at him with wide eyes, and Ginny looked about ready to cry.

"How did you find this out? And you never told Fred about it?!"

"When we were in Diagon Alley getting our supplies and all that, Angelina's older brother told me, I guess thinking I was Fred," George admitted.

"I could never tell him about this, are you barmy? He took the break up with her hard enough as it was, he didn't need to know that the woman that had broke his heart was attacked by Death Eaters! He still loves her, you know."

Ron somehow couldn't process the thought that his brother actually felt that. He never once showed any hint of emotion in the area of love. A twinge of guilt pulled at Ron, and his heart went out to his brother.

"Poor Fred," Ron mumbled.

"Poor Fred and Angelina," Ginny wiped her eyes. "They were always really happy together."

"Don't tell Fred that I knew about this already, please?" George begged, looking at them with sincere nervousness in his eyes.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I won't," Ron sighed.

"It's okay George," Ginny hugged her brother.

It was Harry that made the first move to leave the awkward silence, muttering something about getting his Quidditch things packed up. Ron followed him, and Ginny and Fred were talking not far behind.

"Anything the matter, Harry?"

"Why couldn't you have been captain, Ron?" Harry asked, sounding angry. "I don't want it!"

"Yes you do," Ron said exaggeratedly. "I can't handle Quidditch captain and Prefect duties, and you know that you are more capable of multi-tasking then I am."

"You had to bring that up?" Harry said bitterly.

"What?"

"Prefect."

"What? I thought you said you weren't angry about not getting one again this year," Ron felt his own anger boiling at Harry.

"And I didn't fucking choose to be one. Who's to say I even wanted it last year?"

"You sure didn't go bitching to Dumbledore about it," Harry shot back angrily. "You know you love all the alone time you and Hermione are going to get."

"Grow up already, Harry!" Ron shouted. He suddenly couldn't take anymore of Harry's wallowing.

"What's happened to you? You can just be happy for me? For yourself? Stop acting like all the good things that happened to you, like Quidditch captain, are the worst things that could ever happen. And I know you are feeling horrible about things that are happening, but they are not your fault. If you are thinking you could have helped Angelina this summer, you are mad. I don't know what else I can say to get my words to go through your head. I wouldn't be surprised if they are bouncing right out, considering how you never listen to anything Hermione and I tell you. But then again, you never talk to us about any of it anyway, so how could we know what to say to you?!" Ron felt as if he could go on even longer, spilling out his feelings to Harry, but he felt it hard to breathe as he got himself worked up. Instead he just grabbed his broom and gloves and jogged off, not even looking at Harry's face for any sign of what he was thinking. George and Ginny had obviously heard every word he just said, but they didn't call out to him as he sped off.

The castle was nice and warm, and smelt of pine needles, but that didn't help his mood as he banged up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was only past nine, and the Common Room was buzzing with students. Many of the younger years that had witnessed Angelina's fall were spreading the word to their friends. They all looked up as Ron barged into the room, his face red and fixed in a scowl, and his hair all over the place. He stalked right passed Hermione up to his room and threw his broom on the bed in anger. Seamus and Dean were both down in the Common Room, so he was fuming alone in his room. He kicked his shoes off and they flew against the wall. He was ripping his sweater off over his head so he was just in a shirt and jeans. There was a knock at the door, and Ron knew immediately that it was Hermione.

"Come in," he mumbled, kicking his socks under his bed and throwing his broom off the bed and to the floor.

"Ron?" Hermione appeared moments later, shutting the door tightly behind her. Ron flopped down on the bed, and put his pillow over his face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked gently, taking the pillow off of Ron's face. He sat up as she sat down next to him, and began to spill everything. It all seemed to come out in one long sentence as he spoke about the tryouts, Angelina's fall and what happened to her this summer, and his blowout with Harry. Hermione listened to every word that he said without interruption.

"Wow," was all Hermione could reply with when Ron finished. Ron suddenly did not feel like talking anymore, and he got up and started to put away the mess he had made. Hermione seemed to take the hint, and she followed him up. She took the Quidditch gloves out of his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning her head into his chest.

"I love you," were all the words necessary for her to say.

"I love you, too," he kissed the top of her head. She leaned her face up and he took this opportunity to kiss her softly, tightening his arms around her. They didn't notice that Ginny and Harry had entered the room until Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry for the interruption, but-" Ginny started to say.

"Come on Hermione, Harry seems to have problems with the idea of all the 'alone time' we get," Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her across the room. No one made an attempt to stop them until they were almost to the door, when Harry stepped in front and blocked the way out.

"Get out of the way Harry," Ron said darkly.

"No, you have to listen to what I want to say," Harry said just as darkly back.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now! And neither does Hermione. So move."

"Hermione?" Asked Ginny. Hermione looked a little flustered, but she didn't deny what Ron said.

"Maybe right now is not the best time."

"Are you two ganging up on him now?" Ginny demanded.

"Let him speak for himself, Ginny, he doesn't need you to come in here and bloody back up everything he says !" Ron bellowed to his sister.

"Us? Look at you two!" Ginny pointed her finger at Ron and Hermione. "You have turned Hermione into a different person!"

"What does that mean?" Hermione voice elevated to the tone everyone else's held. Ginny didn't reply, she just bit her lip.

"I am the same person I always was! Just because I fell in love with Ron does not mean-"

"WHAT ARE WE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT?!" Harry suddenly shouted, causing them all to stop.

"Ginny, you know that Hermione is just as stuck up as she always was, maybe bitchy at times, and Ron is the same klutz as before, but that's why we like each other. As mates we can look passed all these-"

"What did you call her?" Ron said, feeling Hermione's hand tense up in his. Hermione looked with wide eyes at Harry. Sure, Hermione could be a bit arrogant at times, but she certainly did not deserve to get the title of a 'bitch', and Harry nor Ron have ever called her that.

"Look, I didn't mean that, but I want to talk to you guys-"

"Just leave me alone now Harry," Hermione let Ron's hand go and shoved her small body right passed Harry.

"I don't care if you insult me, but you didn't need to go and say that about her, she didn't do anything!" Ron felt like he really wanted to punch his best mate, who suddenly looked incredibly helpless.

"What happened to all those things you said about me? Remember when Draco called me a 'good for nothing' or whatever it was, and you told me I deserved everything good that had happened to me? What happened to that, Harry? Were you just saying words without any real truth to make me feel better?" Harry said nothing, but he shook his head fiercely, and neither did Ginny.

"And you said you were happy about Hermione and me, but all I have seen lately is jealousy. Is that what it is? You've got my sister right there and you are jealous about us? That's fucking pathetic, Harry." Ron pushed himself passed Harry, knocking him into the wall, and ran after Hermione. He noticed Dean and Seamus were standing at the foot of the stairs, apparently able to hear everything that was just talked about.

"Don't go up there unless you want to get insulted," Ron said to the both of them. "Harry's gone fucking nutter!" He ran across the Common Room, passed all the curious glances, and took the stairs to the girls' dormitory two at a time. The room was dark and cold, and neater than the boys' room.

Hermione was sitting crossed-legged on her bed, her face hidden behind her hands. Ron joined her on the bed, and did an Imperturbable Charm and Silencing Charm on the curtain hangings. He didn't know what to say, there was still too much anger running throughout his veins.

"Hermione, you're not a stuck up or a bitch," he finally said, taking her hands away from her face. "You're beautiful-"

"I don't want to talk right now," Hermione jumped on Ron and knocked him to his back. Ron got the idea.

It was almost desperate love-making, both Ron and Hermione wanted to pour all their emotions away into it. Ron paid special attention to everything he did to her. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He also listened carefully to every sound she made, every time her body shuddered against his. And that was bloody brilliant.

Of course, no one knew the true horror that was taking place…To one of their own Hogwarts students…

* * *

**Note:** Ahh, another cliffhanger. You know you love them. And talk about raging hormones! And note, the POV changes a few times in this chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Visions

**Note: **Chapter done…There is some violence here.

**Chapter 14: Letters and Visions**

_"Stop it!" She screamed, backing up. She tripped on her own feet, and stumbled down against the wall. She looked around the darkened room for a way out, but there was none. There were no windows. There were no doors. Just an endless dark room full of boxes…And shadows._

_"Get over here!" The deep voice growled, reaching it's dark robed arm up and pulling the girl up by her dark hair. A deep red liquid began to flow down from her scalp. It dripped slowly down her cheeks, mixing in with her tears, and slid onto her bare shoulder._

_"Please, let me go!" She sobbed, writhing under his tight grasp. She was big herself, but incredibly inadequate against the fierce hold. Another cloaked figure appeared, and grasped one of her arms, pinning it up against the wall._

_"Tell us," she snarled, stepping on the girls' toes._

_"I-I don't know w-what you want from me!"_

_"Knock the act off!" She yelled, kneeing the girl in the stomach. She choked on her breath and would have fallen back down if she was not being held up. The woman brought her hand up to the girls' neck and wrapped her long fingers around tightly._

_"Not yet!" The male voice hissed. "Do not waste her yet!" He pushed the girls' naked legs open with his own foot, and grinned a nasty grin at her._

_"Again?" The woman grumbled, letting go of the girls' neck._

_"Now, would you like to tell us what you know?"_

_"I don't know!" She cried. "Please, not again. Not again. A-anything else but this-" Her voice turned into a loud scream and her brown eyes widened in terror. Those eyes…Very familiar…_

Ron suddenly sat up as soon as his eyes opened, his entire body covered in his own sweat. He was panting and about ready to keel over and be sick. His head was running in shambles and spinning rapidly.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tiredly, following him up. Ron saw the familiar darkness and let out a scream, his body convulsing on the bed.

"Eyes, brown eyes…"

"Ron?!" Hermione asked again, more awake now and taking in how her boyfriend looked. Ron scrambled into his pants, and jumped out of the bed, running as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, which did happen to be the girls bathroom. He vomited into the nearest toilet as soon as he got his head over it. Then he rested his head against the stall wall and tried to get his thoughts in order. What had he just seen? Someone was getting attacked…And they had brown eyes…Those eyes were sticking inside his brain like nothing had ever done before. Bright and clear…

"Hermione!" He suddenly shouted, getting to his feet again even though his mind was still racing.

"Ron, I'm right here!" Hermione entered the bathroom, just wearing her night robe. There was fear spread all over her face. Ron gripped her shoulders and stared right into her eyes.

"What is it??"

"You were getting attacked!" He yelled. But then the vision played out again in his mind, and he realized it wasn't Hermione. Hermione didn't have black hair, and she wasn't nearly as big as the girl had been.

"What??"

"NO! It wasn't you! It was…I don't know who she was, but she was getting attacked, Hermione! And not just attacked, they were…doing other things to her! It was dark and she was crying! Screaming for them to stop! But they wouldn't! It was horrible…"

"Ron, you are scaring me," Hermione's face turned lighter.

"I saw it!"

"Like a dream?"

"Yes! But no! Only…only more vivid. It was like I was there, watching the whole thing from behind! I saw it all with my own two eyes!" Hermione's face now turned as white as Ron's. In fact, Ron's face was so white his freckles nearly disappeared.

"W-Who was it then?" She asked faintly.

"I don't know…" Ron suddenly ran back into the stall and vomited again. He didn't want to have this in his head, but the horror struck face of the girl was engraved there. Who was this? Someone he knew? She was young, maybe his own age…

"You should go talk to Dumbledore about this. It's nearly two in the morning, but I don't think he will really mind," Hermione suggested gently.

"I can't tell anyone, they will think I have gone completely crazy!" Ron wiped his mouth. He waited for her to say that he had gone crazy, but she didn't.

"You can't keep this to yourself…what if it's really happening?"

"It was just a dream," Ron tried to sound sure of himself as he threw cold water on his face. Wasn't it? It was clearer than day, but seemed too horrific to be true.

"How about in the morning, when we see him at breakfast? I really think you should tell someone, it's not natural to have these sort of visions that seem almost true…"

"It's normal to have dreams though."

"Yes, but I thought you said it seemed more vivid than a dream? It's not necessarily ordinary to have visions, but it is completely possible"

"I did say that…And it was…"

"So maybe it is more."

Ron stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what exactly she was getting at.

"In the morning then," he finally gave up and agreed with a sigh. "Maybe I'm just over tired."

"Come back to bed with me then?" Hermione asked. "I don't want you to be alone right now."

"I was going to ask the same thing. I've spent the night so far away from Harry and I am in no mood to pay a visit to him now," Ron replied bitterly. Hermione ran her cool hand over his warm face gently, and moved his hair from his forehead. Then they tip-toed back into her bed, trying not to wake the other sleeping girls up. Ron couldn't help but do a quick look over the room at all the girls, trying to see if one of them happened to be missing. But they were all there.

"I meant to ask you before," Ron murmured as they got back into their normal position. "How come I am allowed up here now? Remember the time the stairs turned into a slide?" Even in the darkness Ron could sense Hermione blushing.

"I had a part in that," she giggled. "I wanted you to be able to come up here, and Lavender always wanted to get some guys up here as well, so we both…Took the charm off the stairs. It took nearly a week worth of research to find the right spell to remove it completely. The first time we tried it was a mess, even the girls couldn't get up here!" The un-Hermione thing to do made Ron feel like laughing, but all he could muster up was a grin.

"That's brilliant Hermione," he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I know," she simply replied, snuggling her head closer into Ron's chest. For the longest time Ron didn't dare close his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, even as he heard Hermione's breathing even out. He was tired, but the nerve inside of him didn't want to let the dream/vision thing come back.

Someone is getting hurthe thought to himself. But who? And by what? All these questions helped ease Ron's mine into sleep, and before he could stop himself, he was gone…

_The blood was so dark, almost black, as it rolled down her legs and formed a dark puddle on the hard cement floor. The laughter and the screams were getting mixed and echoing off the walls in the room. The laugher was so cold, so evil. Again she begged her innocence, and again the threatening voices responded with a violent act, most commonly a kick in the stomach._

_"This is not working," the woman griped._

_"Just be patient," came a cold but slightly familiar voice._

_"I told you that you got the wrong person, she is not going to be any use to us, no matter what we do to-"_

_"Shut the fuck up already!"_

_"Both of you be silent!" An unrecognizable voice hissed… The shadow turned back to the girl. "Now, tell us who he is…" _

Ron awoke gasping for breath, his hands were wrapped tightly around the edge of the bed, causing his knuckles to nearly bend off.

"Hermione…I saw it…again," Ron cried out, wiping the warm sweat from his face. Hermione woke up in an instant, not paying attention to the blanket that fell from her chest, and looked to her watch.

"No classes on Saturday, thankfully. Maybe we can get this all sorted out. Come on Ron, it's just after ten. let's get some breakfast, Dumbledore is bound to be around," Hermione responded swiftly, pulling her robe back on and removing the charms from the curtains. Ron wanted to protest, but he knew he shouldn't keep this to himself. The room was already empty of the other girls as Hermione began to grab her weekend clothes.

"I am going to shower, Ron, I would advise you to do the same thing. Meet me in the common room in twenty minutes, you hear me?" Hermione said in such authority in her voice Ron could have sworn it was McGonagall talking to him. He was tempted to ask if he could join her in the shower, but he thought against it.

"Yeah," was all he replied as he hurried down the stairs and into the Common Room. A few students that were playing chess in the corner gave him a grin, but he ignored it as he ran up the boys' dormitory stairs. He stopped outside the door and prayed that Harry wasn't in there. It was childish to avoid him, but right now was not the time to have another row with him. He peeked inside and heaved a great sigh to find the messy room empty. Harry's bed was still unmade, but looked slept in. Ron grabbed some random clothes from under his bed and entered the boys bathroom…Just as Harry was leaving, wearing only a towel around his waist. They collided and Harry nearly stumbled over.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized dully, not looking up at Ron.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled back, trying to stop his shaking hands. They paused for a moment, but then Ron went his way, and Harry went his.

"Bullocks," Ron muttered as he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and searched for any sign of hair growth on his chin, which had not started to grow in yet. After having changed into his clothes and about to leave the bathroom, it hit him again. He fell to the floor in pain and gave another cry.

_"Kill her!" The unfamiliar voice ordered in a loud roar. "She is no use to us anymore!"_

_"Let me do it!"_

_"Hey, it's my turn!"_

_"Back off already!"_

_"No, please!" the girl begged, struggling to pull her pants up from her ankles. She managed to stumble away when all the eyes left her as they began to argue for just a moment, and huddled behind a large bookcase._

_"Get her!" It was the same woman from earlier yelled. "Stop her!"_

_"Don't let her get away!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A loud voice yelled._

"Fuck!" Ron shouted, unrealized tears running down his face. They weren't from his emotions, but from the intense heat he was feeling inside his blood.

"Ron?" Harry had dashed back into bathroom after he heard Ron scream. His face turned the colour of milk as he looked down at Ron crumbled up on the floor and crying.

"Harry, I-I'm seeing it again!" He yelled, trying to get back on his feet. "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Who's killing who?!" Harry asked, alarmed. Ron grabbed onto Harry's arms so he wouldn't fall back over. He then remember that this was Harry, the same Harry that had insulted him and Hermione. The Harry that he was beyond mad at.

"N-Nothing," Ron let Harry's arms go and ran from the bathroom, despite a bewildered look on Harry's face.

Hermione was waiting for him on the couch, just showered and smelling amazing, which Ron could already smell as he descended down the stairs. He tried to collect himself by taking a few deep breaths. Hermione did not need to know about the vision he had just had in the shower. She smiled up at him, but her smile faltered a bit when she saw how red his face was.

"Are you all right, Ron?" She asked.

"Um, fine. Just had the water on a bit too hot," he lied, running his hand through his still-wet hair.

"Did you have another vision?"

"What?" Ron didn't hear her as they started to head to the Great Hall. His mind was still lost in all the previous visions.

"Another vision," Hermione repeated. They walked silently for a minute as Ron tried to decided if he should just tell her about it.

"Oh, no," he lied again. Hermione looked a bit skeptical, but she dropped the topic as they sat down at the table. Ginny was no where in sight. A few of the Gryffindor's that had tried out for the Quidditch team looked at Ron restlessly, waiting for him to tell them who was on the new team. He realized that they had never had the meeting last night, but that was Harry's fault. He's the one that went off on everyone, and he's the captain. It's his job to figure this out. Ron smiled smugly to himself, and folded his arms.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Hermione.

"Just about how Harry has this whole Quidditch thing to figure out on his own," Ron replied.

"You are part of the team, you have to help him out with the decision," Hermione said lightly, poking at a piece of bread on her plate.

"I don't have to help him with anything," Ron retorted, sticking his fork fiercely into a piece of waffle. Hermione sighed, putting her piece of bread back down.

"I think you should talk to him about this," she finally said, looking in his eyes.

"What is it with you and wanting me to talk to everyone?" Ron said sarcastically, putting his own fork down as he realized he had no amount of hunger in him. Instead of looking hurt, Hermione looked annoyed.

"Oh honestly Ron, you can't go on holding a grudge against him. I mean, I thought it through and I am ready to talk to him about it."

"He called you a bitch!" Ron shouted, causing Dean and Seamus to glance at them from the end of the table.

"He actually just said I was bitchy, but yes I know what he called me," Hermione countered. "And I know he didn't mean it."

Ron held in a surprised gasp as she swore.

"How do you know? Maybe he has felt these things about you all the time! And what's with the way he looks at you sometimes? He has my sister, and there's lust in his eyes when he talks to you!"

"He's never looked at me like that," Hermione said, blushing against her will. "Never the same way that you look at me." Ron's heart did one of those back flips as he felt it melt all over again like it always did whenever their love came up.

"How do I look at you?" He asked gently, his attention focused entirely on her face.

"Like that," she let out a giggle and moved her eyes into a deep, penetrating look into his.

"And is this the same look I see in your eyes right now?" Ron said, not even paying attention to how dumb that sounded coming out of his mouth. Hermione didn't think it was dumb at all.

"Yes," her cheeks turned deeper pink. Ron felt like he could fall into her soul when he looked into her beautiful eyes like that, and it suddenly came to him. This was **his** look. She never looked at one other person with this look before.

"I hate fighting with people," Ron grumbled, his mood shifting slightly as he left her gaze.

"Me too," she agreed, touching his knee. Then they were quiet. But it was that kind of comfortable silence, where nothing was needed to be said. Sitting next to Hermione had a more powerful effect than any words ever could possibly have.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall from across the room, walking along side McGonagall. Fred and George were walking with them, and Fred was waving his arms around in crazy gestures. He was pale, and looked as if a cold or a fever was hanging over his head, about too attack. He obviously hadn't slept that night, and his hair wasn't groomed. There was still even a bit of red hair poking out on his chin. He must have found out the truth about Angelina. Bill, who Ron just noticed entered the Hall, joined his brothers and the Professors. Ron couldn't understand what they were saying, but Fred looked sad and determined and frightened all in one as he continued to wave his arms as he spoke.

"I should go see what's going on with them," Ron stood, touching Hermione's shoulder one last time.

"I'll be right here when you return," she smiled at him, touching his hand on her shoulder. He started to jog over to the group, where they had moved farther away from the anxious ears of the students.

"I should be with her!" Fred declared, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, the term has just started. You are already back here repeating a year, you sure as well cannot leave now!" McGonagall lectured, her lips pursed into a thin line. Bill wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders that seemed to say "I'm glad you are okay."

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"I should be with Angie right now, that's what's going on!" Fred yelled, his hair flopping around as his head bobbled.

"You know?"

"Yes, she told me last night! I can't believe no one bothered to tell me this!"

"I just found out yesterday," George and Ron said as one, George lying.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"They took her to St. Mungo's," Bill answered, looking sympathetically at Fred. "She will be there for awhile."

"Professor McGonagall is right. I am afraid you cannot leave now," Dumbledore brought up. "You need to focus on your studies for the time being. But I do promise, you will be able to take trips to see her occasionally. Now, if everyone would please be seated, I have an important announcement to make." His tone meant business as he made his way to the front of the hall. George was saying something to Fred, trying to calm him down as Ron and Bill walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Shouldn't you go sit up there?" Ron asked, nodding at the direction of where the Professor's were all gathered. He noticed that they all looked pale and ill, and Ron suddenly wondered if it was something with the food. No, worse. Much worse. Even Snape was the colour of chalk, a shade of paleness lighter than his usual tone.

"I can sit with you for this," Bill replied. "I want to be with you when you hear."

"Hear what?" Ron asked, looking at his brother with confusion. "Do you know what Dumbledore is going to say?"

"Yes," Bill said shortly.

"What is it?"

"Just wait." The conversation changed as Bill scooted into the bench across from Hermione.

"Oh, good morning Bill!" Hermione smiled at him.

"Morning Hermione," Bill smiled back. He looked around for Harry and Ginny.

"They are over there," Hermione nodded her head to the opposite end of the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ginny were staring intently at each other, obviously deep in conversation.

"Have a row?" Bill asked. Ron snorted into his water glass.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"After this you guys won't have any hard feelings, trust me," Bill said grimly. "It would be almost wrong to think angrily towards each other…"

"Just tell us what it is already!" Ron begged.

"You'll hear for yourself in a minute," Bill didn't give in. Ron quickly told Hermione what Fred was discussing with everyone when there was an amplified voice of Dumbledore clearing his throat filling the room. The candles all dimmed, and the Hall immediately hushed. Dumbledore looked lost for words as he looked out at his many students.

"There is no easy way for me to tell you this, so I guess I should just tell you the facts. You all deserve to know. Wednesday, at sometime after dark, a Hogwarts student went missing." Dumbledore's voice seemed to echo around the room as a dead silence followed him, every single pair of eyes in the room were wide. Hermione was pushing her fingers deep into Ron's arm.

"A Slytherin." All the eyes leapt over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin's were without their usual glares and sneers and smirks, and they all looked horrified. Even Draco was showing a bit of tension on his cold face. Ron tried to figure out who was missing, but he couldn't figure it out. The Malfoy's were there. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Greengrass, that Blaise kid…Hermione suddenly choked on her breath, and tightened her grip.

"Millicent Bulstrode!" She said at the exact same time Dumbledore did. A collective gasp rang out, and all the panicked voices began to shout out many questions. Ron heard the Phantoms being brought up. Someone suggested that she ran away. Another said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was here himself and took her.

"We just SAW her that day with Laura Lovegood, remember?" Hermione hissed at Ron, and he nodded weakly. Then it came to him, just like that. The visions…The larger girl with dark hair and dark eyes…The one that was being killed! He felt he might be sick as he teetered on the bench, about to fall off the back.

"It was her, in your visions!" Realization hit Hermione just as it hit Ron. "Ron, say something!"

"You're having visions?" Bill spoke up, looking intently at his brother. "When? What about?" Ron ignored them both and waited for Dumbledore to speak again.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson said the last time she saw Miss Bulstrode was after classes on Wednesday, and she didn't show up for dinner and she wasn't in her bed that night. Many just assumed this was some sort of a joke, but now that she hasn't returned three days later, and Professor Snape has found this down in the dungeons…" Dumbledore paused before holding up a ripped rob, showing the Slytherin badge. There were many holes and tears, and even with it's dark colour, a soaked-on red could be seen. There were more gasps and a few screams. The throbbing in Ron's head only intensified as he saw Millicent wearing that robe that day when she was poking fun of Laura Lovegood, and then the image changed to the way she was in his visions. Crying, screaming, all in pain. But what happened after his last vision, after someone shouted the death curse at her?

"If anyone has any information, please take it upon yourself to let me or any of your teachers to know about this at once," Dumbledore's voice waved a little, and his crystal eyes were wet. "I am afraid it has started." And with that, he stepped down and walked swiftly down to his chair next to McGonagall. Ron was holding on to the table edge and sweating again, his eyes closed in some attempt to almost bring a vision upon himself to see what had happened with Millicent. But nothing came.

"Ron, you have to go tell Dumbledore right now!" Hermione urged, swatting him on the leg.

"I-It might not be her," Ron argued, even though he knew darn well that it was.

"It is. You know it is!"

"Ron, what are you seeing?" Demanded Bill again, grabbing on to his brothers' arm from across the table.

"I saw them beating her and raping her and doing all this stuff to her, okay?!" Ron burst out at his brother. Bill's face hardened, and his eyes were much darker than normal.

"Who's 'them'"? He asked, maintaining a sense of calmness in his voice.

"I don't know," Ron scrunched up his face. "There were a lot of them…Most were male, but there was a female, I think…They were so cold and cruel, very powerful. A-And dressed in black."

"Death Eaters??" Hermione said loudly, shivering at the thought. "Were the Phantoms involved in any of this?

"Yes, that's it!" Ron declared. "I don't think there was anything with the Phantoms, but it was Bellatrix Lestrange, that female voice I heard!"

"Dumbledore, right now" Bill flew up and motioned for Ron to follow him. He did, and Hermione stayed put, still lost in a bit of a daze. The conversations among the tables were low, and students were actually looking with pity to the Slytherin table.

"Professor, Ron knows something about Millicent's disappearance," Bill said directly, trying to keep his voice low. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at Ron with question. Dumbledore put a quick Silencing Charm on the area around them. He waved for Snape, who sauntered over quickly. Ron wondered why he was there, but then he realized that Millicent was one of his House students after all. He looked loathingly at Ron for a brief minute, but his face wasn't lodged into its normal smirk.

"I think Severus has the right to hear what is to be said," Dumbledore pointed out. "Now, Mr. Weasley, what is it?"

"I…saw Millicent…getting hurt…and stuff," Ron said quietly, pulling on a loose string on his sweater.

"What do you mean you saw her? In person?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I had a vision last night. Then another after I fell asleep again. Another when I was taking a shower," Ron felt embarrassed about all this. "But it was the same setting and people and everything, just split into a few…different visions." The four Professors stared at him attentively, as if trying to read his mind. Ron thought he saw a bit of a knowing look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Where was she?" Asked Snape coolly.

"I dunno, but it was a huge dark room filled of boxes and no doors or windows. I think the people that have her are…Death Eaters. They were doing things to her, horrible things."

"Like what?"

"Things," Ron repeated, not able to bring himself to describe the horror. "There was blood, a lot of it. She didn't have any clothes on…Screaming and crying and yelling…" McGonagall had now gone the colour of Sir Nicholas, and Dumbledore even showed a hint of dismay in his eyes. Bill was touching Ron's arm encouragingly, while Snape looked to be in disbelief.

"So you don't know where she is?" McGonagall choked.

"No," Ron whispered. "It didn't look familiar."

"Death Eaters," Dumbledore shook his head. "Now that they have all found some way out of Azkaban the faithful are returning to Voldemort and rebuilding their trust with him. There's no telling what is to become next of them. Or the Phantoms for that matter. For all we know they could be all be gathering together." Ron suddenly wondered if Snape was still faithful to Voldemort, despite the numerous times it had been mentioned that Snape was fully against him and in Dumbledore's full trust.

"Sir, how did they get into the school to get Bulstrode in the first place?" Snape inquired.

"That I do not know, Severus," Dumbledore looked to Ron. "Any ideas?"

"No," Ron said, wishing he knew more, but yet the same time wishing he knew nothing about this at all.

"Minerva, alert the Order of Mr. Weasley's information, maybe someone has heard something about this," Dumbledore began giving orders.

"Severus, contact Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I think it would be wise to set out some Aurors around the school, no?"

"Yes," Snape nodded and strode off with McGonagall, who couldn't find the words to reply.

"Thank you for telling us," Dumbledore said sincerely. "I only hope we aren't too late. If you find out anything else, anything at all, I trust you will alert me?"

"Of course," Ron gave a weak grin. His stomach was in fits as he walked silently back to his seat with Bill.

"I'm going to go help Severus," Bill touched Ron's arm one last time. "I'll see you later." He was off before Ron could reply. Harry and Ginny were now seated across from Hermione, and they were all talking as if there was no tension between them at all. Dean and Seamus had moved a bit closer to hear what the conversation was about. Fred was sitting with his cheek resting in his hand, and George was talking quietly with Lee.

"Ron," Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all greeted him as he stood in front of his seat.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron couldn't keep the displeasure out of his voice.

"Stop being an arse and just sit already," Ginny demanded, pointing at the space next to Hermione.

"Who are YOU calling an arse?" Ron shot back, but he did sit down.

"We have more important things to talk about than this kind of rubbish again," Harry interrupted, looking from Ginny to Ron to Hermione.

"Of course Harry, that's you, always trying to bring peace and calm into our conversations," Ron scoffed.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me you had another vision in the shower this morning?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Ron shot Harry a venomous look. Couldn't he keep his mouth quiet?

"And you never told me you were having these visions in the first place, I could have helped you with them," Harry brought up.

"I just had the first one last night," Ron argued back. "And I don't need your help with anything."

"Look, I'm sorry all right? I didn't mean anything I said to you when we were out on the Quidditch field, and I didn't mean anything I said to you or Hermione last night when we were in our room. I was worked up out on the Quidditch field because I was mad that something good had finally happened to me, you were right. I wanted that Quidditch captain more than anything, and when I finally got it…It just felt wrong because of what happened to Angelina, that it took that for me to get it, you know?"

"I guess," Ron mumbled.

"And last night, before Ginny and I came to your room, we had a run in with Draco. We were coming back inside and he came up to us and spat out his normal words of hate and all that shit."

"But you know what else he said?" Ginny suddenly brought up.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"He pulled me aside and said he wished he could have a go at my rack and my arse, and then suggested that if I was ever in the mood for any fun, Tom Riddle was probably still waiting for me down in the chamber," Ginny spat irritably, her face turning red.

"What?!" Ron yelled, searching around for where Draco had gone. Even if he was annoyed at his sister, he still felt the protective older brother role kicking into high gear. That was beyond fucked up. Draco was beyond fucked up.

"That's why I was in such a foul mood last night," Ginny replied in a calmer voice.

"Me too," Harry agreed, his hands still clutched together in anger from Ginny's story.

"I didn't mean what I said about you changing Hermione or anything, I was just thinking about how…The relationship I had with Tom Riddle seemed to change ME in a way," Ginny said. "And I took it all out on you."

"And I realized that 'bitch' was what I was thinking of Tom Riddle," Harry alleged. "You know that I don't think of either of you as any less than my best mates. Closer than that, actually."

"Oh," Ron mumbled.

"And I am happy for everything that has happened to both of you, whether it's the Prefect duties or your relationship-"

"Okay Harry, I get it," Ron said, and his voice wasn't cold or angry anymore. Inside he was actually glad that the anger had faded and he had his sister and his best mate back. Ginny and Harry looked nervously at each other.

"Really, it's fine," Ron continued. "Just thanks for…telling me about all this."

"Okay," sighed Ginny.

"Wait, one more thing," Harry held a hand up. "The reason I…talk to Ginny more about things is because of the way we are...almost connected."

"We have both seen Tom Riddle up close and personal, and we have talked to him…Shared things with him. This has been giving me quite a lot of trouble sleeping, from dealing with my own experiences and helping Harry with his…"

"Really?" Ron felt slightly doubtful that Harry talking to Ginny was very good for either of them.

"Yeah. And Harry's not putting anymore strain on me by talking to me, if you are thinking that."

"Of course not."

"I have been having these nightmares for years now, I just never told anyone…Except Mum and Dad of course. When I said you never had time to notice me this summer, because you were with Hermione…Remember? About the Quidditch thing? Well, actually you probably didn't see much of me because a few times a week I was off talking with Mylandria Tonks. She's a long lost cousin of the Tonks we all know. She helps me sort through my thoughts so I don't go completely nutter from everything"

"So you two feel you really connect in that way?" Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"So that's how we help each other out," Harry said. "But the nightmares are not very fun though, trust me. I have a bit of my own. And it seems you do too, Ron."

"Wow," Ron and Hermione said in unison. They all stared at each other for a few minutes, until a smile started to play on Harry's lips. Ron didn't know what was so funny, but he suddenly found his own smile forming on his lips. A giggle escaped from Ginny's lips, then one from Hermione's. This was probably the worst time to be laughing, but the four of them just broke out into fits of laughter. A few people shot them looks of infuriation, probably because the whole rest of the Great Hall was still grim from the news of Millicent Bulstrode, and just the news in general that the war was now started.

Breakfast was over quickly as people hurried out of the Hall, anxious to get back to their houses and gossip. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all went back to the Common Room. Harry and Ron decided that it was time to finally hold their Quidditch meeting so they could finally put this team together and get practicing. They rounded up Fred and George and gathered near the back of the room.

"Okay," Harry said, pulling out the clipboard Angelina had left. Fred took one look at her clipboard and began to sulk again.

"Should be with her," he muttered.

"Angelina took quite a few notes down here, and it seems she already planned out who the team should consist of. She has Ginny marked down as definitely. So do you guys agree with making Ginny a Chaser?"

"Of course," said Ron.

"I do, but everyone will probably just say she's on the team again because the four of us are," said George.

"Gah, oh well, they will see how good she really is when we play," Harry circled Ginny's name on the parchment. "Now, either of the Creevey brothers?" Fred, George, and Ron all snorted.

"I'm sorry, but their Woollongong Shimmies are nothing to cheer about," Fred perked up a bit at the thought of Colin nearly falling off his broom.

"We could use our new creation, Weasley's Sticky Ickle Glue, named after you Ron, to keep him on his broom," George suggested.

"We don't want to permanently attach the broom to his arse," Harry grinned.

"Could be useful," Fred pondered. They all laughed as Harry crossed Colin and Dennis off the list.

"That third year was pretty good, what was her name?" Ron asked.

"Natalie McDonald," Harry replied, looking down at her name. "Angelina has her name circled on here."

"Angelina has good intuitions, so let's go with her," Fred suggested.

"Okay," Harry put another circle around Natalie's name.

"I don't know who else to suggest," Ron admitted, staring at the clipboard in Harry's hands.

"Dean or Parvati, that's what I say," George said.

"Hah, Parvati," Ron exhaled. "Are you sure she wouldn't be more concerned with not breaking a nail than with trying to score a goal?"

"That's more Lavender," Fred said.

"She was better than Dean," Harry pointed out. "Angelina has Dean as 'good', and Parvati as 'what a great surprise.'"

"We could make Dean a back up for one of us," said Ron.

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed, marking that down on the parchment. "I guess we have our team."

"All girls again as Chasers," George wiggled his eyebrows. Harry made a big sign announcing the new team and the first practice one week from today, and he stuck it up on the announcement board, right next to "_Get your free Weasley Shock Nugget with a purchase of two or more Weasley Fizz Bombs_!"

"Hey, if we can't have our joke shop anywhere else we might as well have it here!" George defended himself as Ron and Harry looked at the twins with amusement.

"Just don't let Hermione catch you," Ron warned.

"Aye, aye Prefect Ronniekins," Fred saluted him before running off with George. Harry and Ron sat down to began their piles of homework, soon joined by Hermione and Ginny.

"Congrats Ginny, you are now a Chaser," Ron grinned at his sister, who was beaming. His attention was moved to the Quidditch notice on the board. Parvati was bouncing around in happiness, hugging Lavender.

"I made it, I really made it! I need to go tell Padma!" She squeaked, running out of the Common Room.

"Are you sure about that one?" Ginny smirked. Harry and Ron shrugged at each other.

"She was pretty good, but we'll see," Harry admitted, scribbling something down on his Potions Essay. Natalie McDonald came over to them after seeing her name on the board, and said thank you to Harry. She had a really quiet voice, and she was really tiny. Her short blond hair was tied in two braids, and she had bright blue eyes. She didn't look much like a Quidditch player here, but out on the field she seemed to transform. Harry had replied with "You're welcome, you're really good," and Natalie let out a choked laugh and ran off, dropping one of her books but not bothering to pick it up.

"The Boy Who Lived gets another girl," Ron joked. Harry threw his quill at him and laughed. Ron decided he definitely liked this relationship with his mate better than being angry and sullen towards him.

Things were quiet again as they worked on their own homework. Ron had a Potions Essay, a Charms Essay, a chart thing for Transfiguration, and Bill wanted them to make a list of the proper way to do a Patronus, which everyone but Harry was clueless about, for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron was copying bits of his essays from Hermione, who reluctantly agreed after he smothered her with kisses.

The day after that was pretty much the same. Lunch and Dinner were both quiet, and Snape and Bill were absent from both of them. With their homework complete, Ron and Harry enjoyed a game of chess, while Hermione wanted Ginny to tell her more about her Chaser moves. McGonagall entered the Common Room just after the sun went down, when it was as crowded as ever. The look on her face was unreadable as she hurried over to Harry.

"Harry, would you please come with me? There is someone here to see you," she said breathlessly.

"Who is it?" Asked Harry curiously.

"No questions now, come along."

"All right," Harry shared a confused look with Ron as he left in the middle of the game. Ron finished the game by himself and gave a cheer when he…"won"…obviously.

* * *

Harry followed McGonagall silently down the long corridors, all the way down to the entrance of the castle. Standing there was someone whom he recognized immediately…

"Professor Lupin!" Harry let out, walking quickly towards his old Professor. He hadn't seen him since that day he left the train station with the Dursley's.

"Hello Harry," A grin formed on the man's tired face. Harry noticed a long gash running all the way down his face, and another just below his chin. He walked with a bit of a limp towards Harry. They hugged awkwardly for a moment until Lupin placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and took a good look at him.

"You are looking good," he said, looking Harry right in the eye.

"So…are you," Harry replied. Lupin laughed.

"No I'm not, you can say it."

"Why are you here, Professor? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but…"

"I have told you may times now to call me Lupin, or Remus if you'd like," Lupin said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Er, sorry…Remus."

"I came with some of the Aurors, they are going to be standing guard around Hogwarts from now on. The Order also has a bit of a situation to discuss with Dumbledore in a few minutes."

"Millicent?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, that among a few other things. But I really wanted to see you first, I have something to give you."

"What's that?"

"The name is Tonks, buddy, and that's all!" A familiar female voice interrupted. Harry looked over Lupin's shoulder and saw Tonks turning the corner, with a young looking man, presumably an Auror. Her hair today was spiky and a shade similar to Ron's, only a bit brighter.

"Harry!" She waved as she walked by, pulling the young man by his sleeve. "No time to talk, you know how these pesky Auror's are, they don't know a darn thing! Good to see you though, you are looking good!" Her voice echoed as she rounded another corner. Lupin shook his head and smiled.

"Anyways, it's this." He pulled a piece of crumpled parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry looked it over, and looked questionably at Lupin.

"It's from Sirius. He wanted me to give it to you if anything was ever to happen to him," Lupin answered his confused look. Harry's whole body tensed up at the mention of Sirius's name, and he felt the liquid rushing to his eyes already.

"Oh," was all he could get out.

"And Harry, I do want you to know…That's Sirius's name has been cleared, he's no longer seen by many as a murderer. You know that?"

"T-That's good then," Harry replied, glad that his godfather would now be a free man…If he was still alive.

"I need to go now, but please take care. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, just let Dumbledore know and he'll get me to you somehow, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry shifted his weight to his other foot. "Thanks." He hugged Lupin again, and this time it wasn't awkward. Harry knew that Lupin had suffered a great loss with Sirius' death as well. They parted and Lupin ran his hand across his eyes.

"Bye, Harry." He left Harry standing there alone. He shoved the letter in his pocket, and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower quickly.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked up at him keenly as he walked in.

"Who was there?" Asked Ginny.

"It was Profe-I mean, Remus," Harry answered, feeling for the parchment in his pocket. "He gave me something to read. F-From Sirius." Their eyes all widened and Ginny made the motion to get up and come over to him.

"I just want to read it alone right now, okay? I'll see you guys all in a bit." Harry dashed up the stairs before they could say anything. He flopped down on his bed, and pulled the hangings shut. He opened the parchment with unsteady hands and began to read:

_Date: I don't know right now, nor do I really care._

_Dear Harry,_

_I guess that if you are reading this right now, then I'm dead. Hopefully Remus gave this to you like I asked him to do. If not, well this whole thing was a waste. I only wish that I got to speak to you before it happened, and that death didn't hurt as much as I've heard it does. If you detest me for leaving you like this, go ahead, that's your right. If you want to carry that forever, then that's your right as well. I know that it seems that the people that care about you in your life always seem to leave you, and now I will just become one of them. And maybe if I'd just listened to Remus and stayed behind instead of coming after you, I'd still be alive, and you wouldn't be reading this goddamn thing and feeling the way that you do. But what's done is done and you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to._

_But I have to go. I can't stand sitting around in this house any longer. It is killing me slowly, and painfully. Not just because of the terrible memories I feel being here, or even the loneliness, because you know I don't have many options in that area, but because I'm stuck here like a bloody prisoner and I can't help you like I had once. That's what I've been to you recently, Harry. I've been useless, as a friend and a godfather. And just someone to talk to about everyday things. _

"You were never useless to me," Harry whispered as he stopped reading for a minute, feeling the tears sting his eyes deeper. He knew that the scars on his heart from Sirius' death weren't healed, and reading through this letter he suddenly felt that they never may be.

_That's not the only reason I've gone, of course. I've left because I'm sick of this bloody house and being told what to do and being so careful all the damn time. This isn't living. I ate rats and lived in caves for a year, but at least I was open out there. Maybe I have a death wish after all. At least dead, I'm free. I don't have to stay locked up and quiet._

_That's selfish of me, isn't it? Yes, it is. But I've spent all those years locked up, first surrounded by Dementor's and then by my mother's portrait and Kreacher (I'm still debating which is really worse). Death can't be worse than that, can it? I have a feeling it will be better. Anything without Kreacher can't be half bad._

_I don't know why, but something tells me it is a better place. Maybe I'll get to see James and Lily and I'll be able to tell them all about you, how you've grown into a man, how you've taken on more responsibilities than you deserve and yet you're still standing strong and brave. Maybe I'll even be able to see you every day, though you won't know I'm there (if I can see you every day, I promise not to spy on you if you're snogging any girls). Maybe I'll be handsome like I used to be, and be surrounded by beautiful women who want to do naughty things with me. Hell, if that is true, death sounds like a pretty good deal to me._

_Well, all except the part about leaving you behind. I don't like that part at all, and I don't like knowing that I can't be there to help you beat the shite out of Voldemort. But I know you'll do great in the end. I'm not telling you that everything is going to be smooth sailing, but I have faith in you. You'll beat Voldemort, and you'll live a long, happy life with that special woman you find and marry one day. You've got a great group of friends who won't let you down, I've never seen anyone so loyal to another before. And I've never met anyone with more talent, or heart, or unending courage than you. You're a great wizard, one of the best I've known (And I've known many) and you're going to be an even better man. The best honor of my life was not being James Potter's best friend, but being godfather to his son. I only wish I could have done a better job, and I could have known you longer than I did. It's all just so unfair._

_Take care of yourself, Harry. You're going to be fine, and so will all of your friends. I just know it._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Harry's vision was now completely blurred as he crumbled the piece of parchment in his hands. He didn't want to cry, he'd been doing too much of that. Or maybe not enough? He cried to Ginny about his parents not long ago. He cried to her for Sirius once already as well, and she made him feel better...but she wasn't here right now. A tear slid down his cheek and he let it fall. There wasn't really any stopping them now.

"I never got to tell you goodbye," Harry whispered, realizing this is what hurt the most. "I never got to tell you how much you meant to me and how happy I was when I was with you." He started to punch his pillow in anger, cursing out Sirius for being so selfish and wanting to die like that, leaving him all alone like everyone else in his life did. But then he realized he still had Ginny. And Hermione. And Ron was still with him, even though Harry had treated him the way he did. And that just made Harry start tearing up his pillow until the feathers inside started to pop out, tears unwillingly falling down his face. He looked down at the letter again, and felt his anger toward Sirius turn into sadness and loneliness. Of course he was never really angry with Sirius.

"Harry?" Came Ron's quiet voice from just outside his bed. Harry wiped at his eyes, and swallowed the deep lump in his throat.

"I know you said for us to leave you alone, but we just wanted to…Uh, make sure you were all right." The tears that Harry had just wiped away came flying back at the concern in Ron's voice. He pulled the curtains away and looked up at Ron. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, and looked ready to run from the room.

"I'll just go get Ginny, she'll help you. And Hermione," he started to back out of the room.

"No Ron, don't leave me!" Harry cried out, standing up and running over to his mate.

* * *

Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him back into the room, and Ron didn't have the slightest idea what to do. He had never seen Harry this way before. His eyes were red and tears were falling from his eyes freely. He handed the piece of parchment over, and Ron read through it quickly. He felt his own eyes getting watery as he read it.

"Harry, I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"I never got to say goodbye to him," Harry whispered, still clutching Ron's sleeve. "I didn't get to tell him that I still need him."

"I'm sure he knew," Ron replied. "He knew that he was important to you."

"I shouldn't treat you the way that I do sometimes, Ron. You are probably the closest thing that I have left, and I shouldn't yell at you."

"I told you that it was fine," Ron said quickly, suddenly feeling bad about the grudge he had earlier against Harry.

"If I do again, you have the right to smack me, okay?" Harry joked lightly, wiping his sleeve over his eyes.

"Or give you a detention," Ron joked back, causing Harry to grin.

"Just not with the Malfoy's, all right?"

"Deal. But Harry, you know that, uh, everything Sirius said in that letter is the truth? You are going to be okay in the end, and you are going to win. No matter what happens to anyone else, YOU are going to make it."

"I don't like the thought of anything happening to anyone else," Harry replied quietly. "But I know something else will happen. It's just the way that Voldemort works."

"Those won't be your fault," Ron repeated the common phase he often heard himself saying to Harry. "Maybe I'll keep having visions of these things and I'll get to people before anything bad can happen." That thought made Ron want to be sick, but he kept it together.

"But what if something happens to you?" Harry suddenly brought up. Ron felt his stomach fall.

"Let's not talk about that," Ron said quickly. "Things will be okay. You know me, I will probably be around to annoy everyone for years and years." There was another silence as they looked at each other, when Harry unexpectedly leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ron's tall frame. Ron stood still for a moment. He and Harry had never really hugged before, only those quick little manly pats. He put his own arm around Harry's shoulder awkwardly and patted his back.

"Are you going to kiss me, too?" He joked. Harry laughed.

"That's okay, I'll leave that to Hermione. And besides, you have really bad breath."

"Do not!" Ron laughed, swatting Harry over the head. They pulled apart and Harry wiped his face one last time. Then he put Sirius' letter in his night table, and headed back down with Ron. But before they entered the Common Room, Harry spoke up.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Thanks for listening," Harry said genuinely. Ron felt himself blushing.

"Well, thanks for talking to me." And with that, they joined the girls again, who were both anxious for information.

* * *

**Note: **Okay, I know. Fluff overload. But who really cares! In the next chapter, the truth will be told about Ron, and the O.W.L. results will be in…And yes, I know that they are supposed to arrive in July, but there will be a reason they are late…Thanks for reading! And sorry for the time it's taking to get these chapters out, but finals have started in school! 


End file.
